Unidos por una tragedia
by VALE BLACK
Summary: Se odiaban, y sin embargo la tragedia los habia unido una vez... y parecia que iba a ser para siempre. Royai.ATENCION HOY ULTIMO CHAP, FIN DE LA HISTORIA
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Esta historia no me pertenece, solo hago una adaptación de la obra de la autora Sandra Marton.

**N.A**: Esta historia esta dedicada a Xris que me pidió otra adaptación, si no lo hubieras hecho, lo más probable es que me hubiera tomado vacaciones, pero que va, no puedo hacer menos por ustedes, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 1:**

Roy Mustang estaba inquieto. Eran las seis de la tarde de una calida tarde de mayo y llevaba mucho tiempo atrapado en la celebración del nacimiento de la hija de Maes Hughes.

Había demasiada gente en la habitación y todos hablaban demasiado alto. Además, si volvían a ponerle un bebe chillón debajo de la nariz, el iba a olvidarse de que esperaban que respondiera con una sonrisa. Entre los bebes que estaban en camino y los que ya habían llegado, se podía hacer un equipo completo de fútbol.

Al parecer, Maes había pasado a formar parte de una familia bastante fértil.

Como si aquello no fuera suficiente, hacia una hora, Jean Havoc, uno de los mejores amigos de Roy, se había presentado con su mujer, su embarazadísima mujer.

Roy le estrecho la mano, beso a su mujer, y dijo lo que se decía en eso casos, aunque se preguntaba como era posible que Jean también hubiera llegado a esa situación.

La rubia de bonitas piernas era lo único interesante que había visto, pero resulto ser tan arisca como digna de atención.

Roy suspiro y miro disimuladamente su reloj. Unos minutos mas y podría marcharse sin parecer grosero. Hasta entonces tendría que sonreír, decir lo que se esperaba que dijera e intentar encontrar una explicación para que Maes no solo renunciara a su libertad de soltero sino que además fuera padre.

El, Roy, no tenia nada contra el matrimonio o la paternidad. Se imaginaba que algún día tendría que sentar cabeza, se casaría y tendría un par de hijos, pero todavía faltaba bastante para que llegara ese día.

Maes y Jean parecían felices, pero eso no impedía que no entendieran que habían renunciado a la libertad ciando aun no cumplían los treinta años.

¿Seria una maldición?

Estuvo a punto de preguntárselo a Jean, pero no se bromea con un hombre que esta a punto de ser padre, aunque fuera su amigo desde los diez años. Jean, Maes y el había crecido juntos en las tranquilas calles de un pueblo del este. Sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse a menudo y siempre podían contar con los demás cuando había un buen motivo.

Naturalmente, los bebes eran un buen motivo.

Alguien, uno de los cuñados de Maes, le paso rozando con un bebe en los brazos que no paraba de llorar, Roy sintió que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

-Perdón- se excuso el padre con una sonrisa.

-No pasa nada- consiguió decir Roy antes de salir a la terraza a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Se quedaría allí para disfrutar la vista de Ciudad Central y para pensar si le apetecía ver a Psiren esa noche sin tener que fingir que estaba encantado de que sus dos mejores amigos se hubieran vuelto locos de remate.

Quizás debiera haber seguido el dictado de su instinto y no haber ido a la fiesta. Había estado tentado de mandar u regalo con una nota que explicaba cuanto sentía no poder ir y todas esas cosas. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo iba a faltar a la celebración del nacimiento de la hija de Maes? Solo se lo habría perdonado con un accidente, o que las estaciones de trenes estuvieran cerradas, etc.

Allí estaba el. La rubia de las bonitas piernas también estaba allí.

Roy frunció el ceño. ¿Otra ves ella? Tampoco había nada mejor en que pensar. Ella ya se había encargado de disuadirlo, pero como no tenía mucho que hacer, sus pensamientos habían vuelto a ella.

Una ves tuvo un dolor de muelas y no podía dejar de pasarse la lengua por la muela dolorida, aunque lo intentaba por todos los medios.

Aquello era igual de absurdo.

Roy hecho una mirada por el salón de los Hughes. La rubia charlaba animadamente con Catherine, la mujer de Jean, como si fueran buenas amigas.

Ella ni siquiera le había sonreído.

No le importaba gran cosa. No era su tipo en absoluto. A el le gustaban las mujeres atractivas y femeninas por los cuatro costados. Psiren cumplía todos los requisitos. Además tenia buenas curvas, mientras que la rubia era delgada como un chico. Psiren sonreía cuando un hombre le sonreía. La rubia no. Dispensaba sus favores como si fueran un bien preciadísimo.

-¿Desea beber algo?- pregunto un camarero que haba salido a la terraza.

Roy asintió con la cabeza, tomo una copa de vino y se la llevo a los labios

La rubia y el habían llegado el vestíbulo del edificio al mismo tiempo. Las puertas del ascensor estaban cerrándose cuando el oyó una vos femenina.

-Un momento…

Una delicada mano se metió entre las puertas. Roy pulso el botón para abrirlas y vio a la rubia. Lo primero que pensó es que no era su tipo. Luego le dirigió una educada sonrisa.

-Perdone, no la había visto.

Ella lo miro un rato con expresión de recelo.

-Este ascensor es privado- aseguro ella.

-Lo se- replico Roy con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Solo va al ático.

-Me alegro- comento el irónicamente-, resulta que voy allí.

-El portero el ha…

-¿Quiere ver m permiso de conducir, mi identificación y mi certificado de nacimiento?- le pregunto Roy sin sonreír-. ¿O quizás deba pedirle yo su documentación?

Eso por lo menos consiguió que se le sonrojaran levemente las mejillas.

-Voy a la fiesta de los Hughes.

-Yo también. Mejor dicho, iré si se decide a entrar y se pueden cerrar las puertas.

Ella entro y se coloco detrás de el con la vista fija al frente. El decidió darle otra oportunidad.

-¿Es amiga de Gracia?

-No- contesto ella sin mirarlo.

-¿De Maes?

-No.

-Entonces, esta con…

-Me parece que no es de su incumbencia- replico antes de mirarlo con unos ojos gélidos- Además, no me interesa.

Le toco a el sonrojarse.

-Le aseguro que yo no…- empezó a decir el.

Se abrió la puerta de ascensor. Roy salio sin espera a que saliera ella antes, Era una suerte que el ascensor los dejara directamente en el vestíbulo de la casa de Maes. No estaba seguro de lo que habría hecho si se hubieran quedado delante de la puerta del piso y hubiera tenido que decidir si llamar al timbre o mandarla al infierno.

El sabia que era ridículo, pero era mas ridículo todavía que ella lo hubiera llevado a pensar en algo tan infantil. Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba cuando vio a Maes que se acercaba a el. Sonrió y la rubia paso de largo, dio un gritito de alegría y se abalanzó a los brazos de Maes.

-¡Maes!- exclamo ella mientras Roy se mezclaba con la multitud con gesto de disgusto.

Al parecer la princesa de hielo reservaba su sonrisa para unos pocos elegidos.

En ese momento, vio que sonreía a al mujer y a la hija de Maes y que tomaba a esta en brazos. El bebe se revolvió en la mantas y la rubia no solo volvió a sonreír sino que echo la cabeza para atrás y se rió.

Fue una risa leve y suave. En otras circunstancias, le habría parecido una risa muy seductora.

Roy entrecerró los ojos.

Comprobó que se había equivocado en algunas cosas sobre ella. No tenían ninguna importancia dadas las circunstancias, pero le gustaba apreciar correctamente los detalles. Realmente su cabello rubio era precioso, y en algunos ángulos la luz le arrancaba diverso matices. Tampoco era delgada, era esbelta, pero con una caderas redondeadas.

Además cuando levanto a la niña en el aire, sus pechos se elevaron y hasta un ciego se habría dado cuenta de que eran redondos y rebosantes y de que no estaban constreñidos por el sujetador.

La blusa blanca que llevaba, aunque no era provocativa se ceñía lo suficiente a su cuerpo como para poder distinguir sus formas. Luego se fijo en sus labios que eran de un rosa intenso; delicados sedosos y sensibles. ¿Cómo seria si la besara?

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquello era la celebración del nacimiento de la hija de Maes, no era una de sus salidas de día libre. Afortunadamente estaba en la terraza y podía tomar un poco de aire, eso debía aclararle las ideas antes de seguir con sus erráticos pensamientos.

Roy se concentro en el paisaje de Central, que estaba bañado por todo una gama de colores rosados por la puesta de sol. Sin embargo tampoco era una buena idea fijarse en los colores que lo llevaban directamente a recordar los labios de la rubia.

Suspiró resignado al oírla reír nuevamente, realmente no había sido una buena idea ir a esa fiesta.

-------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Ya esta, el primer chap, como ven es bastante distinta a las anteriores, espero que les haya gustado y confió en contar con ustedes mañana, ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

-Es guapa, ¿verdad?

Maes estaba junto a el con un sonrisa y una botella de vino en la mano. Roy asintió con la cabeza y puso la copa para que se la llenara.

-¿Era tan evidente?- le pregunto Roy con una sonrisa de resignación.

-¿Estas de broma? Pues claro…

-Gracias.

-Solo he dicho la verdad.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

-De a cuerdo, pero ¿Quién se mantendría impasible ante esa belleza?

-Tampoco exageremos. Es atractiva si te gusta ese tipo.

-¿Atractiva?

-Si. Tiene lo que hay que tener y donde hay que tenerlo.- Maes lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco-, pero no por eso es impresionante.

-Lo dices de broma, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué iba a bromear? Lo digo completamente en serio. Además no es mas encantadora que una tarántula.

Maes se puso serio.

- Tienes suerte de que seamos amigos desde la infancia, Mustang, si no, te ibas a tragar tus palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿vas a enfadarte conmigo porque no este de acuerdo en que una mujer es impresionante?

-Desde luego que si. Esa mujer es… esa mujer es…- Maes volvió a arquear las cejas-. ¿Que mujer?

¿Acaso eso era lo que le pasaba a un hombre cuando se casaba y tenia un hijo? ¿Perdía la cordura a demás de la libertad?

-La rubia, naturalmente- contesto Roy con impaciencia-. La que te saludo tan efusivamente. Por cierto, ¿Gracia no dice nada de esas cosas?

Maes abrió los ojos como platos, echo la cabeza hacia a tras y soltó una carcajada.

-Maravilloso- comento Roy con frialdad-. Me alegro que te parezca…

-¡La rubia!- exclamo Maes-. Dios mió, la rubia…

-Efectivamente- Roy dejo la copa en una mesa y fue hacia la puerta.

Maes lo agarro del brazo.

- ¿A dónde vas, idiota?

-Hughes, no me gustaría tumbarte en presencia de tus invitados, pero… -le amenazó Roy entre dientes.

-¡Hablaba de mi hija!

-Ya, y yo te he dicho… -Roy parpadeo-. ¿Tu hija?- Roy se sonrojo-. ¿Hablabas de tu…?

-De Elissia. Claro. Tú creías que hablaba de una mujer.

-Caray- Roy se apoyo en la barandilla de la terraza y miro distraídamente hacia la penumbra que empezaba a envolverlos-. Tienes razón, soy un idiota- farfullo.

-Me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en algo- los hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que Maes se aclaro la garganta.-.Entonces, ¿de que rubia hablabas tu?

-No importa- contesto Roy con un gesto de la mano-. La que casi se abalanzó en tus brazos cuando llego- le explico al cabo de unos instantes.

- No me aclaras nada, Roy. Todas las mujeres se abalanzan en mis brazos.

-Será mejor que tu mujer no sepa lo que has dicho- Roy se rió entre dientes.

-Será mejor que su mujer no sepa, ¿Qué?- pregunto Gracia con una sonrisa mientras se unía a ellos-. Roy, me alegro de verte.

Roy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Gracia. La maternidad te ha dado mas encanto. Creía que eso era imposible.

-Siempre sabes como hacer que una mujer se sienta bien.

-Será a algunas mujeres- aclaro Maes-. Al parecer, una de nuestras invitadas ha rechazado la posibilidad de engrosar la lista de Roy.

-Maes…- le advirtió Roy.

Maes pasó el brazo por la cintura de su mujer.

- Vamos, no seas tímido. Si te interesa alguna de nuestras invitadas…

-No me interesa- replico Roy precipitadamente-. Solo he dicho…

-Señálamela- le propuso Gracia-. Te la presentare

Roy miro furioso a Maes que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Maldita sea, Hughes. Gracia, tu marido a dado rienda suelta a su imaginación.

- Yo se quien es- aseguro Maes como si Roy no estuviera presente.

-No lo sabes- negó Roy inmediatamente-. Debe de haber media docena de rubias en esat fiesta.

-Pero tu dijiste que esta se había ablandado en mis brazos.

-¿Y?

-Y que era atractiva- Maes guiño un ojo a su mujer-. Atractiva, pero no guapa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Roy con frialdad.

-Quiero decir que se quien es ella- contesto Maes con orgullo-. La mujer en cuestión es la prima de Gracia.

Roy se quedo mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-¿Tu…?

-Se refería a Elizabeth- le explicó Maes a su mujer-. ¿Por qué un hombre que piensa que una mujer es atractiva pero no guapa se queda prendado de ella?

-No estoy prendado de ella. Ese tipo de mujer nunca me ha parecido interesante… Demonios, estoy empeorando las cosas, ¿verdad?

-Si- concedió Gracia mientras se soltaba de su marido y se agarraba al brazo de Roy- La única solución es que me dejes presentarte a Riza para que comprendas exactamente lo que nunca te ha parecido interesante.

Maes y Gracia se echaron a reír y el también intento reírse mientras ella lo arrastraba a la sala llena de gente. Afortunadamente, pensó Roy después de una rápida ojeada, Elizabeth o Riza o como quiera que se llamase, se había ido.

-Me había encantado conocerla- mintió Roy entre dientes-. Es 8na pena que al parecer se haya ido.

-Ha ido a la habitación de Elissia para cambiarle los pañales- dijo Gracia mientras entraba a una habitación- Y no voy a dejar que te escabullas.

-Gracia, de verdad, lo siento. No debería haber dicho lo que dije de tu prima. Estoy seguro de que es encantadora y guapa…

-¡Riza!- exclamo Gracia-. Por fin te encuentro.

Roy dejo de mirar a la anfitriona para mirar a la mujer que salía del cuarto.

Había acertado la primera ves.

Riza Hakweye no era guapa.

Era impresionante.

El cabello rubio le caía por la espalda y enmarcaba un rostro dominado por uno hermoso ojos ámbar. La boca, de color rosa le provocó a Roy el impulso de besarla. Los pechos eran tersos, la cintura esbelta, las caderas suavemente redondeadas y las piernas largas.

Por lo menos no intentó congelarlo con la mirada. Aunque tampoco le habría resultado fácil cuando no lo miro mas de un segundo.

-Elizabeth, te presento a Roy Mustang. Roy, ella es Elizabeth, mi prima pequeña.

-Me llamo Riza- puntualizó el espectro rubio antes de dirigirse a su prima-. La niña se durmió en cuanto la metí en la cuna. La he dejado allí, ¿te párese bien?

-Perfecto. Riza… Roy es uno de los mejores amigos de Maes.

Esa ves, Roy se mereció la atención de su gélida mirada.

-Me alegro por los dos. Si me disculpas…

-¿Por qué iba a disculparte?- Roy se separo un poco de Gracia, se acerco a Riza y bajo la vos-. ¿Siempre eres tan impertinente o es algo personal?

Aquellos ojos ámbar colisionaron con los de Roy y el pudo captar en lo mas profundo un destello de ira y pasión que estuvo a punto de abrasarle las entrañas.

-Te sobrestimas- susurró ella antes de marcharse.

Roy nunca había entendido lo que quería decir que a alguien le hirviera la sangre, pero entonces lo entendió. La miro alejarse y se imagino el placer de seguirla, de agarrarla y sacudirla hasta que ella le pidiera piedad…

O de tomarla entre los brazos, llevarla a alguna habitación donde pudiera aquietarle esa mirada heladora, acariciarle el cabello y besarla hasta que ella se entregara y le rogara mas…

-Lo siento mucho, Roy…

El parpadeo y miro a Gracia. Ella parecía tan alterada como lo estaba el.

-Riza no es… no es arisca. No se que le ha pasado.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Roy con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Si me preocupo. Voy a buscarla y a…

-No- le dijo rotundamente. Roy volvió a esbozar una sonoriza y empezó otra ves-. De verdad, Gracia, no me siento ofendido.

-Pues deberías estarlo. Luego, cuando estemos solas…

-Olvídalo. A lo mejor tiene un día difícil.

-¿Riza? ¿Un mal día? Eso es imposible. Ella jamás pierde la calma y la compostura.

Excepto al tratar a los hombres como si fueran despreciables, pensó Roy, aunque no lo dijo. Gracia no era responsable del comportamiento de su prima.

-¿En que trabaja?

-Ayuda a su abuelo en informes y ese tipo de cosas. Debes conocerlo, el general Grumman, Riza lo ayuda en todo lo que puede, aunque su madre no esta para nada de acuerdo.

Una mujer inteligente, pensó Roy, además de impertinente y arisca. Una mujer que no seria del tipo de ningún hombre cuerdo, por no decir nada de el mismo.

-Gracia- Roy tomo las manos de su anfitriona entre las suyas-. He pasado una tarde maravillosa.

-No iras a marcharte…

-Me temo que no tengo remedio. Tengo una cena esta noche.

-Vaya… Maes y yo esperábamos que te quedaras cuando se hubieran ido todos. A el le encanta hablar de los viejos tiempos contigo.

-Habrá otra ocasión, te lo prometo. Despídete de el por mi, ¿lo harás?

-Claro- Gracia lo agarro del brazo mientras cruzaban lentamente el vestíbulo-. Roy… siento muchísimo lo de mi prima.

-No te preocupes. Ya me habían rechazado otras veces.

-Mientes muy mal- Gracia se rió y le tomo la cara entre las manos-. Los dos sabemos que cualquier mujer se desmayaría como una damisela si le sonrieras.

-Suena a musuca celestial dicho por ti- dijo el desenfadadamente.

Ella volvió a reírse, se puso de puntillas y le dio un ligerísimo beso en la mejilla.

-Me he alegrado mucho de verte. Gracias por tu maravilloso regalo para Elissia.

-De nada. Adiós, Gracia.

-Adiós, Roy.

El ascensor estaba esperándolo. Roy entro sin dejar de sonreír hasta que se cerraron la puertas. Después frunció el ceño. Cundo ya estuvo fuera, busco el primer teléfono publico, Psiren contesto a la primera.

-Diga- dijo ella con un susurró que siempre le había conmovido.

Esa ves, cosa rara, no lo hizo.

-Soy yo.

-Roy… - el susurro se convirtió en un ronroneo-. Esperaba tu llamada. ¿Vas a avenir?

-Vamos a cenar.

-Claro, cariño. ¿Vamos a salir? ¿Me pongo guapa o me quedo como estoy? Acabo de darme un baño y solo llevo la bata de seda que me regalaste.

Una bata rosa, como los labios de Riza.

-¿Roy? ¿Me oyes?

El se aclaro la garganta.

-Si, te oigo, Pisen.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? Podríamos conocer el restaurante del que habla todo el mundo. Ya sabes, dicen que es increíble.

-Roy…

Súbitamente Roy supo lo que quería hacer. No tenía nada que ver con Riza. Era algo que le rondaba por la cabeza desde hacia unas semanas y era el momento.

-Psiren.

-Dime.

-No te molestes en hacer ninguna reserva. Llegare dentro de veinte minutos- hizo un pausa-. Vístete- añadió amablemente-. ¿De acuerdo?

Roy oyó que ella tomaba aire precipitadamente.

-Roy… ¿pasa algo?

-Dentro de veinte minutos- repitió antes de colgar el teléfono.

Una hora después, Roy salio del apartamento de Psiren por última ves. Ella se quedo llorando y el detestaba saber que era por su culpa, pero ya al principio de su relación acordaron que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el compromiso y que cuando llegara el momento de terminar lo harían con sinceridad.

-Ya lo se- reconoció ella cuando se lo recordó-, pero creía que las cosas habían cambiado.

Nada había cambiado. Las mujeres siempre decían una cosa al principio de la relación y otra la final.

Roy suspiro. La oscuridad se había adueñado de la ciudad y estaba deseando llegar a su casa, darse una ducha y olvidarse de un día tan raro. Pensó parar un taxi, pero decidió dar un paseo.

Al día siguiente mandaría algo a Psiren para animarla. Quizás le mandaría un pulsera. Algo suficientemente caro para enjugar las lagrimas de ella y tranquilizar su conciencia, porque una cosa era la sinceridad y otra romper una relación sin previo aviso.

La verdad es que el no había pensado en romper hasta poco antes de hacerlo. Había estado satisfecho hasta que fue a ala maldita fiesta. Hasta que miro a los ojos a un mujer a la que parecía no importarle que el existiera y vio algo distinto en aquellos ojos.

Un destello cegador de ira y pasión.

Sintió un frió inesperado para la calidez del día, se levanto el cuello de la chaqueta, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso en camino.

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------

Ya esta, segundo chap y esto y muy contenta ya que al parecer la historia les ha gustado, espero que este chap no las haya decepcionado

Recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización, y como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Lady Scorpio**: Gracias por el apoyo, estoy feliz de que esta historia te haya gustado a pesar de ser una adaptación y espero que lo siga haciendo, nos leemos luego.

**Unubium**: Me alegro contar contigo en esta nueva adaptación, y si, esta ves a Roy también le tocara sufrir un poco, ciao.

**Xris**: No tienes nada que agradecer, tómalo como mi forma de agradecerte por lo fiel que has sido con mis historias, de verdad espero que la historia te guste y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado y si, es una adaptación, por lo del titulo ya lo sabrás, como en el chap 5 o 6 se sabrá que ocurrirá, así que espero contar contigo, nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra tanto como a ti que hayas comenzado a leer desde un comienzo y te prometo que para la próxima ves que suba una historia te lo avisare personalmente, nos leemos mañana.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Me alegra contar contigo para esta nueva historia, se que al comienzo se ve un poco predecible pero ya veras, luego viene un gran sorpresa, en la que se basa realmente la historia, nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: Mi amiga y fiel lectora, me pregunto que haría sin ti para darme ánimos, como siempre muchas gracias, sabes que espero hacerlo lo mejor posible y que la historia les guste (tu sabes cuanto me coto decidirme por una adaptación), espero no decepcionarte, un beso u nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan**: Me alegra que mi historia haya sido un motivo de felicidad para ti, de verdad que me anima mucho saberlo, esta adaptación es en reemplazo por la que termina, asi que espero seguir contando con ustedes, ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

-¿Por qué te cayo mal?

Riza levanto la mirada de la ensalada. Esa era la pregunta que había estado esperando desde que Gracia la había llamado para ir a comer con ella. Lo único que le había extrañado era que su prima demorara un semana en llamarla y media hora en hacerle la pregunta.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Riza inocentemente.

-Ya sabes quien. Roy Mustang.

Riza se metió un torso de tomate en la boca y lo mastico lentamente. Podía fingir que no sabia de quien estaba hablando su prima o podía decirle que se preocupara de sus propios asuntos. Ninguna de la dos respuesta iba a servirle de mucho. Con los años había aprendido el significado de ese gesto de tozudez en suprima mayor.

Lo mejor seria decirle la verdad.

-Supongo que te refieres a que no cayera rendida a sus pies- replicó Riza.

-¿Rendida a sus pies? Habría bastado con que lo saludaras amablemente.

-Dije hola.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, Riza. Te falto poco para cortarle la cabeza.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es. Me parece increíble que te comportaras de esa forma.

-¿De que forma?- Riza también puso gesto de tozudez- A mi me parece increíble que sigas pensando que tengo seis años.

-Fuiste impertinente.

-Fui sincera.

-Ser sincera no es ser impertinente.

-Esa es tu opinión, no la mía. ¿Vas a comete el cruzan?

-No, y no cambies de tema.

-No cambio de nada, pero no me gusta que me atosiguen.

.Tus modales fueron espantosos.

-No se como explicártelo- dijo suavemente Riza-. Pero eres mi prima, no mi madre.

-Por suerte para ti. Si el tren de tu madre no se hubiera retrasado, ella habría llegado a tiempo para ver lo que hiciste. ¿Te imaginas como habría reaccionado?

-No- el tono de Riza era menos suave-. ¿Puedes decírmelo tú?

Evidentemente Gracia no esperaba una respuesta a la pregunta retórica.

-Bueno, ella habría… habría…

-¿Me habría castigado sin cena? ¿Me habría dejado sin asignación semanal?

Las dos jóvenes se miraron fijamente y Gracia suspiró.

-De a cuerdo, a lo mejor estoy exagerando.

-¡Aleluya!- exclamo Riza mientras recuperaba el tenedor.

-Pero fuiste arisca.

-Quería estar segura de que el señor Mustang captaba el mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Que no me interesaba.

-Roy es muy simpático.

-No lo dudo.

-También es guapo.

-¿Guapo?- Riza se encogió de hombros y se unto un poco de mantequilla-. Es posible.

-¡No seas cabezota! Sabes que es guapo.

-Lo que se- replico Riza- es que Roy Mustang es impresionante.

-Bueno, naturalmente. El es…- Gracia parpadeo-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Me has oído perfectamente. Es alto, cabello y ojos negro y un rostro atractivo. Además pasaba por alto un detalle sin importancia, es un coronel ¿lo sabias?, supongo que si. Es un hombre increíble. Además, descaradamente seductor- Riza agarro su copa de vino y sonrió ante la expresión de incredulidad de su prima-. Gracia, ¿creías que no lo sabía? Trabajo con mi abuelo, recuérdalo.

-No se lo que creía- reconoció Gracia-. ¿Qué más sabes?

-¿Qué mas quieres que te diga? Estoy segura de que en tu fiesta había una docena de mujeres que habrían hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que se lo presentaras.

-¿Pero?

-Pero como ya le he dicho a Catherine…

-¿Catherine?- pregunto Gracia con desesperación.

-Catherine Armstrong, la mujer de Jean.

-Ya. Siempre me olvido de que la conocías antes de que yo me casara con Maes.

- Ya éramos amigas porque su padre conocía a mi abuelo- Riza sonrió al recordar-. Muy amigas. Luego ella se caso con Jean y perdimos un poco el contacto, pero desde que quedo embarazada hemos vuelto a hablar más a menudo.

-Vale, ya me acuerdo- la interrumpió Gracia que quería seguir con la conversación-. Entonces, Catherine y tú han hablado de Roy.

-Ella me dijo que se había dado cuenta de que el me miraba y… Ya sabes como siguen esas cosas.

Gracia quiso agarrarla y zarandearla. Esa mañana durante el desayuno, su marido le había dicho que no hiciera de casamentera; que Riza y Roy no habían congeniado y que no pasaba nada; que no todo el mundo tenía la suerte de enamorarse a primera vista.

Era verdad. Quizás no se hubieran enamorado, pero algo había pasado entre su prima y el mejor a migo de Maes. Catherine no había sido la única en darse cuenta de la mirada de Roy y en como Riza lo había mirado a el, aunque estuviera rechazándolo.

- No- replico Gracia lentamente-. No se como siguen estas cosas. ¿Qué dijo Catherine?

-Bueno, no me acuerdo exactamente- Riza se limpio los labios con la servilleta-. Algo sobre que me apiadara de el y por lo menos le dedicara una sonrisa.

-¿Lo ves? Fuiste tan grosera que la gente se dio cuenta. Pobre Roy.

-Pobre Roy- repitió Riza con un tono cargado de sarcasmo-. Nesecita tu compasión tanto como un oso nesecita un abrigo de piel. Tiene una amante, y ha salido con miles de chicas.

-Ah.

-Efectivamente, ah. Una amante y aun así me abordó. ¿Qué piensas de el ahora? ¿Tampoco se ha tomado la molestia de comentarte que nos encontramos en el ascensor e intento ligar antes de que se cerraran las puertas?

-Bueno- Gracia se acordó de todo lo que le había contado su marido sobre Roy-, bueno…

-Mira, hay algo en el que no me gusta. Punto final.

-Riza. Cariño, ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido?- Riza se sonrojo al saber que su prima conocía la respuesta- Exacto, no mas de dos que no pasaron de un mes; rechazas pretendientes porque siempre hay algo en ellos que no te gusta. No hagas muecas. Ya se que eres mayorcita…

-Adulta- puntualizo Riza con frialdad-, pero parece que tu no te quiere enterar.

-Solo quiero que seas feliz. Que te enamores de alguien.

- La tracción no es amor.

Gracia se ruborizo.

-A veces es el primer paso para el amor.

-No para mi- Riza puso una expresión seria-. Algún día encontrare al hombre adecuado. Será dulce y amble. Respetara mi espacio y mis decisiones. A lo mejor no destaca pero…

-¿Qué me dices de la pasión?

-¿Qué ocurre con eso?

-¿No la deseas en tu relación? Porque si crees que no es necesaria en una pareja porque no es nada especial, es que no has estado con el hombre adecuado.

- Debo irme a trabajar- Riza le sonrió pero aun se notaba molesta- No te preocupes por mi, ¿de acuerdo? Yo pago la comida y no admito discusiones.

Gracia miro a su prima que estaba revolviendo en el bolso.

-Riza…- dijo tan delicadamente Gracia que Riza levanto la cabeza-. Sobre la pasión… Te conozco. Estas llena de pasión. Llena de vida. ¿Por que quieres negarlo y te encierras en tu trabajo?

-Increíble- replico Riza con un tono que quería parecer desenfadado-. Catherine me dijo lo mismo. ¿De verdad creen que saben lo que me conviene?

- No conozco muy bien a Catherine, pero admiro su perspicacia. ¿No has pensado que podemos tener razón? Alo mejor estas engañándote. A lo mejor lo que nesecitas es un hombre que te vuelva loca.

Los ojos de Riza soltaron un destello. Gracia había ido demasiado lejos. Era el momento de decir la verdad.

-¿Qué me vuelva loca? ¿Cómo mi padre lo hizo con mi madre?- se inclino hacia adelante sin rastro del buen humor-. Yo era muy pequeña y quizás pienses que no me acuerdo, pero me acuerdo. Mama hacia todo lo posible por fingir que todo lo que el hacia estaba bien, para sonreír cuando quería llorar, para no decir una mala palabra sobre el o al el.

-Riza…

-Mi madre se convirtió en un felpudo porque "el la volvió loca". Vivió para mi padre, vivió a través de mi padre. Si crees que voy a hacer el mismo disparate esta loca.

-¿Eso piensas de mi? ¿Crees que soy un felpudo de mi marido?- le pregunto Gracia sin perder la calma.

-¡No! Yo no quería decir…

-Maes me volvió loca. Y te aseguro que Jean volvió loca a Catherine y si damos un repaso a todas las mujeres casadas que conocemos, yo te diría que a ellas les paso lo mismo. Todas nos entregamos apasionadamente enamoradas de nuestros maridos. ¿Somos felpudos?

-No, no, yo no…- Riza tomo aire-. Esto no tiene sentido. Yo no busco solo la pasión. Si a ustedes les funciona, perfecto, pero me conozco. Quiero…

-Algo sosegado.

-Si.

- Algo poco exigente.

-¡Eso no tiene nada de malo!

-Algo seguro- siguió Gracia mientras agarraba de la mano a su prima-. ¿Qué temes?

-Nada- respondió Riza inmediatamente a la ves que se daba cuanta de que estaba mintiendo.

Temía los sueños sobre Roy que había tenido toas la noches desde la fiesta; de lo que el hacia que sintiera; de la conmoción que sintió cuando lo miro a los ojos y le pareció que la tierra se habría bajo sus pies.

Tenía miedo de dejar de ser ella misma, de perder los sueños y las esperanzas en las llamas de la pasión.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya esta, tercer chap y espero que les haya gustado, recuerden que la siguiente actualización es el lunes.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo para dejarme su opinión así que:

**Lady scorpio**: Me alegró que te hay gustado el chap, y de verdad espero que lo siga haciendo, sobre Psiren si sabia que se llamaba Clara, pero la verdad es que la asocio mas con ese otro nombre. Así que lo mas probable es que siempre la encuentres así en algo escrito por mi. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Unubium**: Me alegra que te siga gustando, y aun falta un poco para llegar a lo verdaderamente complicado, nos leemos el lunes.

**Espiaplan**: La verdad es que Riza si es bastante desagradable pero ella tiene sus razones, pero luego irán cambiando la cosas, me alegra que te siga gustando y nos leemos el lunes.

**Hanae**: Me alegra que te guste y tranquila, se que el lunes lo leerás con calma. Gracias por tu apoyo y ya veras como sigue esta relación.

**Xris**: Creo que ahora ya sabes porque Riza se comporto tan mal con Roy lo que ella no se espero es lo que vendrá luego, una graaan sorpresa, no leemos el lunes.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Si, supongo que es lo que mas le duele a Roy, que una mujer lo ignore pero el tomara medidas drásticas en el asunto, solo basta leer el lunes, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, aunque luego ira cambiando un poco más, lo que si no es tan estresante como las anteriores, solo unas cuantas discusiones, ya veras, gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, y tienes razón, ya se complicara más. Como en el chap 6, un gran problema, no tienes nada de que agradecer, en cuanto publique ten certeza de que serás a la primera que se lo comunique, ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Mayo dio paso a Junio y luego llego julio.

Los días se hicieron calurosos y pegajosos. Las personas que podían permitírselo dejaban la ciudad.

Roy no notaba el calor, estaba absorto en una misión que se acercaba al final. Había sido un asunto complicado que había requerido su total dedicación. Había ido y vuelto al Este varias veces incluso cuando todo estaba llegando al punto final. Los días eran muy parecidos cuando los pasaba arriba de un tren.

Recibía invitaciones para fiestas o para pasar fines de semana en diversos lugares. No había salido con nadie desde que rompió con Psiren. Se había corrido la voz y todas las anfitrionas hacían lo posible por presentarla a alguna mujer de su agrado, pero el no estaba en buena disposición. Tampoco tenia muchas ganas de ir a fiestas desde que Riza Hawkeye lo había tratado con una sequedad rayana en el desprecio. Nesecitaba enclaustrarse.

Un viernes por la noche, cansado por el viaje y los malditos informes, entro en su casa e hizo una mueca ante esa palabra tan trillada.

Sin embargo en su caso era lo adecuado.

Se quito la chaqueta y se desabotono la camisa mientras iba al dormitorio. Si no podía quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza, era porque no podía enclaustrarse. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haberle dicho lo que pensaba de ella, pero ¿Cómo iba a ha haberlo hecho? Estaba en casa de Maes y ella era la prima de su mujer.

Roy se quito los pantalones e iba hacia la ducha cuando se acordó del sobre que le había entregado su vecina. Lo habían llevado en mano. Seria alguna invitación. Una invitación para algo a lo que no iba a asistir. No estaba de humor para conversaciones triviales, pero alguien esperaba un respuesta y a el le gustaba ser corte aunque…

Su mal humor se disipo en cuanto abrió el sobre. Jean y Catherine habían tenido una hija. Iban a dar una fiesta de bienvenida a la niña. Sin duda, una idea de Catherine, Roy no la conocía muy bien, pero a juzgar por lo que había visto y Jean le había contado, ella era la antitesis de su pragmático marido.

La sonrisa de Roy se esfumo. La fiesta era esa noche. Cerró los ojos y se acaricio la nuca. Estaba agotado. Lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era ir a una fiesta, pero si bien no conseguir entender el atractivo de la paternidad, si quería dar un abraso a Jean y un beso a Catherine. Además, nadie querría emparejarlo cuando el centro de atención era un bebe. Mejor aun, no existid la más mínima posibilidad de que se encontrara con Riza Hawkeye.

-¡Aleluya!- exclamo mientras se metía en la ducha.

-------------------------------------------o--------------------------------------------

Malditas posibilidades.

Se topo con la princesa de hielo a los pocos minutos de entrar en la fiesta. Mejor dicho, lo habría hecho, si no la hubiera visto y se hubiera parado en seco. Ella estaba de espaldas a el hablando con un grupo de personas. El cabello le caía por la espalda y el vestido dejaba entrever su figura. Estaba concentra en un hombre que hacia todo lo posible para que ella se riere. Con magníficos resultados.

Roy noto que se le tensaban los músculos. Ella se reía con cualquiera, menos con el.

¿Qué hacia ella allí? Habría sido idea de Jean. En ese momento Jean se acerco y lo agarro del hombro.

-¿La has invitado tu?

-¿A quien?

-Maldita sea, Jean… No. Tu no me harías algo Ali. Ha sido Gracia.

-¿Qué ha hecho Gracia?- pregunto Jean sinceramente perplejo.

-Gracia a inducido a Catherine para que invitara a Elizabeth Hawkeye- Roy giro la cabeza en dirección a Riza-. Solo la mujer de Maes podría…

- Nadie ha inducido a Catherine a hacer nada. Riza es la mejor amiga de Catherine.

Esa vez fue Roy quien se quedo atónito.

-¿Su mejor amiga?

- Bueno, perdieron el contacto durante algún tiempo, pero si, son amigas. Ella es nieta de Grumman- Jean arqueo las cejas- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- contesto Roy con abatimiento-. No pasa nada.

-¿Seguro? ¿Tienes algo entre manos?

-Solo si crees que una araña tiene a un amosca entre manos- Roy se rió y paso el brazo por el hombro de su amigo-. Podías presentarme a tu hija…

La niña era un preciosidad, para ser un bebe. La comida era muy buena pero a los veinte minutos de llegar Roy ya esta dispuesto a marcharse.

La princesa de hielo o bien no se había dado cuenta de que el estaba allí o lo desdeñaba. Ella seguid hablando con el mismo grupo. Lo único que había cambiado era que, para entonces, el podía oír su risa.

Era la misma risa que había oído en la casa de Maes. Suave, seductora, reservada.

Estaba volviéndolo loco. ¿Cómo podía reírse cuando el estaba fuera de sus casillas? ¿Cómo era posible que ella no supiera que el esta allí? El no sabia que ella y Catherine fueran amigas, pero ella tenia que saber que Jean y el eran amigos, además…

Además, el no tenia que preocuparse de que ella lo volviera loco porque ya estaba en el manicomio. ¿Qué hacia mirándola como un idiota? ¿A el que le importaba? ¿Por qué notaba que se enfurecía y le subía la presión sanguínea?

Enclaustramiento. Eso era lo que el quería y lo que conseguiría en un instante luego de que lo consideraran demente.

Su rostro debía de expresar algo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Riza Hawkeye.

Riza se dio la vuelta y Roy pudo comprobar que la sorpresa y algo mas se reflejaban en la cara de ella. Algo mas que no hubiera percibido si no lo hubiera sentido el mismo. Una atracción ardiente, pura e incontenible que le abrasaba las entrañas.

-Tu- le dijo ella tan teatralmente que Roy estuvo a punto de soltar un carcajada.

-Yo- replico el mientras la agarraba del brazo.

-¡Eh!- ella intento soltarse sin éxito-. ¿Qué haces?

-Si- intervino uno de los hombres del grupo-. ¿Qué haces? 

-Lo que yo esta haciendo no es de tu incumbencia- el hombre se quedo pálido-. La señorita y yo tenemos que comentar algunas cosas.

Miro a Riza. Estaba tan congestionada como pálido el hombre. Roy podía ver el pulso que le latía en el cuello. ¿Tenia miedo de el? Debería tenerlo. 

-Estas loco. No tenemos nada de que…- balbuceo ella mientras la agarraba por la muñeca.  
-No compliques las cosas.

-¡Idiota!- exclamó ella con vos temblorosa.

Sin embargo Roy volvió a captarlo, fugas, casi imperceptible, pero capto un destello de rabia y pasión en sus ojos.

Roy se acerco un poco más.

-Tú eliges, pequeña. ¿Me acompañas o te llevo en brazos?

-Riza…- volvió a intervenir el mismo tipo y Roy tuvo que reconocer que tenía mas agallas que cerebro.

Riza mascullo algunas palabras que el no comprendió y se paso la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. El noto que todo el cuerpo se le ponía en tensión. Cuando ella se soltó la mano, el se lo consintió. Sabia que era un pequeña victoria que ella nesecitaba para girara sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia la puerta. El la siguió a un paso de distancia y completamente absorto en sus movimientos.

El ascensor estaba esperándolos, como si todo estuviera preparado. Ella se subió y pulso el botón. El también entro y ella intento escaparse mientras se cerraban las puertas. A Roy se le nublo la mirada, la agarro del brazo y la atrajo contra si justo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

-¡Suéltame!- grito ella con los ojos llenos de ira y los pechos que subían y bajaban cada ves que respiraba-. ¿Qué haces?

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho el día que te conocí- respondió el antes de besarla.

Ella grito, pero el grito se perdió en la ávida boca de Roy. Ella lo golpeo en los hombros e intento apartar la cara de el, pero Roy hundió las manos en su cabello, le sujeto la cabeza y volvió a besarla.

-Bastardo, eres un maldito bas…

Riza le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y separo los labios para el. Roy se sintió perdido. Realmente había perdido la cabeza. Ella se apoyo en la pared del ascensor, y dejo que el al estrechara aun mas contra el.

-Dios mió- susurro ella-, por favor…

Roy la ignoro, volvió a sujetarle el rostro y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

-Dímelo- le apremio el-. Dime que querrías esto tanto como yo.

-Déjame ir- le dijo Riza esta ves no tan segura de que fuera realmente eso lo que quisiera.

El la acaricio y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, ella hundió los dedos en el cabello de el y lo beso con la marisma pasión que el sentía, con el mismo anhelo cegador.

El ascensor se paro, las puertas se abrieron, o al menos eso le pareció a Roy, que oyó un gemido de sorpresa seguido de una carcajada y un alarido de espanto.

El no se volvió. Tanteó el panel con la mano y apretó un botón. Las puertas se cerraron y volvieron a bajar.

-Elizabeth, Riza…

Ella se volvió contra el como una fiera acorralada y lanzando puñetazos. Roy gruño cuando uno le alcanzó en la mandíbula.

-Maldita sea- Roy la agarro de las muñecas-. Escúchame.

El ascensor llego al vestíbulo. Ella salio del ascensor como alma que lleva el diablo. Un atónito muchacho abrió la puerta justo a tiempo y miro a Roy.

-¿Pasa algo, señor?

Roy tomo aire y salio del ascensor.

-No pasa nada.

Sabía que era la mayor mentira que había dicho en su vida.

---------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del primer chap de esta semana, espero que les hay gustado y recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a aquellos que e dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión así que:

Xris: Si, en parte tienes razón y Riza tiene miedo, pero ya veras que las cosas tendrán un giro bastante inesperado el cual los obligará a estar juntos, nos leemos mañana.

AnneNoir: Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado ambas historias, y de verdad espero que esta no te decepcione. Sobre lo que me preguntas solo puedo decirte que no estas tan dejos de lo que ocurrirá, pero espera, el miércoles ya se sabrá todo, nos leemos y gracias.

Al Shinomori: Amiga, gracias por el apoyo, como ves las cosas ya van tomando algo de forma y el miércoles ya se sabrá que tragedia los une, y de que manera, espero que el chap te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana, un beso y bendiciones.

Unubium: Ya veras de que forma terminaran adorándose, las medidas serán extremas, nos leemos mañana.

Lili: Thank you, you are very nice for your words, espro not to get disappointed. Ciao

Hanae: Amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y ya veras que de apoco comienza a aclararse todo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

Lucero: Me alegro que la historia te haya gustado y espero no decepcionarte, a demás lo mas probable es que solo me encuentres escribiendo royai, estoy obsesionada con e4sa pareja. Espero que el chap te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana, ciao.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5:**

El agosto en cuidad Central siempre era caluroso, húmedo e insoportable. En esas condiciones, lo ultimo que haría alguien cuerdo seria ponerse a planchar. Sin embargo eso era lo que estaba haciendo Riza a primera hora del primer lunes del mes. Mientras planchaba podía dejar que su mente vagara por las tranquilas aguas del aburrimiento. Por ejemplo en ese momento se planteaba si ir o no a pasar algunos días con su primo y Marissa, su esposa, que la había invitado ese fin de semana.

- Aseé un tiempo maravilloso- le había dicho Marissa cuando la llamo-. También hay algunos vecinos interesantes.

Aquello, en el lenguaje femenino, quería decir algunos hombres interesantes. Sus primas, todavía bajo los efectos de su radiante felicidad, insistían en buscarle al hombre adecuado.

Había algo indudable: todas sus primas tenia un gusto impecable. Ellas no tenían la culpa de que ninguno de ellos fuera tan impresionante como Roy Mustang ni, estaba segura, tan despreciable.

Riza apoyo la plancha con tanta fuerza que habría alisado una arruga de acero. Intentaba olvidarlo; olvidar la escena del ascensor; olvidar que se detestaba por no haber sabido idear aquella situación. Sin embargo, no podía.

Además, hacia un calor espantoso. No era el mejor día para estar planchando, pero tenía una reunión con su abuelo. Tanto calor y humedad te derretían el cerebro y ella no podía permitírselo. Dentro de una hora tendría que estar entregando y explicando informes. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en algo que había pasado a la historia.

Efectivamente, se haba comportado como una idiota; efectivamente, se abochornaba solo de acordarse; efectivamente, se arrepentía de no haberle partido la cara, pero…

Tenia que concentrarse en la reunión o en lo difícil que era quitar la arrugas de aquella maldita camisa. Le tambalean las piernas. También le temblaron cuando Roy la beso.

Olio a seda quemada. Riza aparto la plancha de la camisa. Demasiado tarde. Había una mancha marrón en el cuello.

-¡Maldita sea!

Riza desenchufo la plancha y la dejo en sentido vertical.

Roy tenia la culpa de todo, y la hacia parecer una tonta.

Era una mujer tonta, que esta obsesionada con algo que había pasado hacía varias semanas. Un hombre la abordaba como un salvaje, le arrebataba unos besos…

Si hubiera vivido en otro sitio y en otros trompos, habría ido a ver a sus primos para que le lavaran su honor. No lo haría, pero la idea de que sus primos hicieran papilla a Roy Mustang, le resultaba muy atractiva.

Lo de menos era que ella hubiera respondido a lo que el hizo. Si lo hizo fu porque la pillo desprevenida. Bueno, en realidad no había manejado muy bien la situación. Pero, ¿porque seguía dándole vueltas? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en el sabor de sus labios y en el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel?

Riza se sintió furiosa, hizo una pelota con la camisa y la tiro al otro lado de la habitación.

Tenia que concentrarse en la reunión. Tenía que tener las ideas claras y conservar el aplomo de siempre. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo si Roy Mustang ocupaba toda su cabeza y la camisa tenia una mancha de plancha imborrable?

Lo de la blusa tenía una solución más fácil. Buscaba otra y todo se solucionaba. Solo tenia que tranquilizarse para que su abuelo no hiciera preguntas que ella no querría responder, ya tenía más que suficiente con intentar explicarse a ella misma.

Riza se metió en la ducha, salio y se envolvió en una toalla. Habría sido una niña mimada si no hubiera rechazado de plano la ayuda de su abuelo. Ayuda económica, naturalmente, ya que la otra la tenía sin nesecidad de pedirla. El se preocupaba de ella y le había enseñado todo lo que sabia, la había convertido en su mano derecha a pesar de que su madre se opusiera, además, quería que fuera feliz.

Riza se miro en el espejo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Basta!- se dijo antes de dirigirse al armario.

Reviso nuevamente toda su ropa y al final se decidió por una blusa blanca con una falda azul marino.

Llamaron a al puerta.

Riza puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quien seria? Ella no esperaba a nadie. La señora Schilling, su vecina d enfrente, ya había pasado para darle el parte sobre la inminente invasión de extraterrestres.

Volvieron a llamar.

Riza suspiró, se ato mejor la toalla alrededor de los pechos y fue a la puerta. Abrió cada uno de los cerrojos que su abuelo le había rogado que pusiera y entreabrió la puerta.

-Señora Schilling- dijo Riza-, ¿tiene alguna noticia nueva sobre Marte…?

Se quedo muda. No era su vecina, algo loca pero encantadora, era su arrogante y supuesto seductor, el hombre que llevaba aborreciendo desde hacia semanas. Era el en carne y hueso. ¿Por qué abarrí tardado tanto?

-¡Tu!- no fue una reacción muy original-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que verte.

El tampoco fue muy original. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué se le desboco el pulso? Sin duda, el calor le estaba derritiendo los sesos.

-Me parece encantador, pero pierdes tu tiempo conmigo. No me entereza en absoluto…

-Elizabeth. Es importante. Déjame entrar.

Le parecieron unas palabras muy tentadoras, como las del lobo malo. Eso era lo preocupante, pero, afortunadamente, ella no era la niña tonta del cuento.

-Jamás.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar. Además, si por alguna remota casualidad lo tuviéramos, ¿no te has enterado de que ya se ha inventado el teléfono?

-Maldita sea, esto no es un juego. Déjame entrar.

-Tienes razón. No es un juego.- Riza empezó a cerrar la puerta-. Veta a casa, Mustang. Tengamos la fiesta en paz y…

-Elizabeth- Roy avanzó un poco y metió el hombro entre la puerta y el marco-. Por favor.

Esa palabra, con la ayuda del hombro, la paro en seco. ¿Por favor? Nunca habría pensado que conocía esa palabra. Al menos, con las mujeres.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto lentamente.

-Abre la puerta, Riza.

-¿Qué pasa?- cierta frialdad comenzaba a dominarla-. Roy, ¿Qué pasa?

-He venido a decirte algo- respondió el con calma-, pero no así. Déjame entrar.

A ella el corazón le dio un ligero vuelco.

-Dime que pasa.

Roy se paso los dedos por el pelo. En ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que iba vestido de manera informal. Además una sombra áspera le cubría la mandíbula. Era un día laboral por la mañana y Roy Mustang estaba sin afeitar y vestido de aquella manera sin el uniforme militar…

-¿Maes y mi prima…?- susurró ella.

A Riza le temblaron las piernas, no podía hacer uso de su calma habitual. Roy soltó una maldición y la agarro de los hombros.

-No- respondió el cortante-. Escúchame Riza. Tu prima y mi amigo están bien. Esto no tiene nada que ver con tu familia.

-Entonces… Es algo malo, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos ámbar que lo enloquecían y a el se le disipó toda la ira que había acumulado desde al ultima ves que la vio. Tenía una noticia muy mala para ella. La peor. Tenia que decirle que su mejor amiga había muerto.

-Riza…- Roy resoplo.

-Elizabeth… ¿son los marcianos?

Riza miro por encima del hombro de Roy y vio una anciana que se cubría los pechos con las manos.

-¿Han pedido los marcianos nuestra rendición?

En otra ocasión, Roy se habría reído. La mujer lo miraba como si fuera el mismísimo demonio, que era, en gran medida, como el se sentía en ese momento.

-Soy un amigo de Elizabeth- explicó el amablemente-. No pasa nada.

-¿Esta seguro?- pregunto ella con incredulidad?

-El furher ha dicho que no nos rendiremos jamás- aseguró Roy firmemente.

Aquello funciono. La mujer volvió a su apartamento y Roy empujo la puerta sin soltar los hombros de Riza. Noto que el calor y la humedad lo envolvían. La habitación le pareció un armario. Le pareció demasiado pequeña para el y para las emociones que le atenazaban el estomago.

-Tu digas- dijo Riza.

-Primero, siéntate.

El se dio cuenta de que la rápidamente de ella ya se lo estaba imaginando. Se había quedado completamente pálida.

-Es Catherine…- susurro ella.

Roy la tomo entre los brazos, dio un par de pasos y la dejo delicadamente en el sofá. Ella lo miro como si fuera el depositario de un secreto insondable.

-Por favor, dime que ha pasado. Es Catherine, ¿verdad?

Roy apretó las mandíbulas.

-Si.

-¡Dios!- exclamo ella con los ojos empañados de lágrimas-. Dios.

-Y Jean- añadió el precipitadamente tratando de contener el dolor.

-¿Los dos?

-Si.

Ella hecho la cabeza hacía atrás como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo. Roy se acerco y le tomo las manos.

-Lo siento, Elizabeth.

-No puede ser- ella soltó un sonido que sabía que era el primer síntoma de la histeria-. No es posible.

-Me temo que si lo es.

-------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado el chap, como ven ya mas o menos va tomando forma la historia así que recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Azumi-93**: Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y espero que lo siga haciendo así que nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Si, realmente Roy se paso un poco pero ya veras que de a poco funciona, aunque Riza lo querrá matar mas de una ves, te lo aseguro, así que nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Amiga, gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que la historia te agrade y como te había dicho ya mas a o menos sabrás a que tragedia se refiere el titulo, así que nos leemos mañana, un beso.

**Espiaplan**: Me alegra que la historia te guste aunque ahora tomara un rumbo algo más serio, pero los problemas no terminan aquí, así que iros preparando, porque a pesar de que ambos se sientan atraídos ninguno querrá ceder, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, y espero que lo siga asiendo y sobre todo espero que tengas tiempo para seguirla leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo y te deseo lo mejor en tu regreso a clases, espero que te vaya genial, así que desde aquí te apoyo, ciao.

**Lucero**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, la verdad es que a Roy se le paso un poco la mano, pero ya veras, algo bueno debe resultar de todo eso, así que nos leemos mañana.

**Vickyta-chan**: De verdad me alegro que esta historia también te haya gustado y no hay nada que agradecer, la que les debe agradecer a ustedes por darse el tiempo de leerla y de dejarme su opinión soy yo, así que les estoy muuuuuuuuuuuy agradecida. Nos leemos mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6:**

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible…?

-Estaban visitando a al abuela de Jean en el este. Las carreteras son muy estrechas y sinuosas. Un conductor ebrio. El…- Roy no pudo continuar- Fue rápido. No sufrieron- concluyo.

Los ojos de Riza perdieron toda expresión, pero se iluminaron repentinamente.

-¿La niña?

-La niña esta bien.

Riza no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar. Primero fueron unos ligeros sollozos que intentaba reprimir pero luego se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado que partió el corazón de Roy.

-Pequeña…- dijo el mientras el la abrasaba.

Ella lloro desconsoladamente. A el se le empañaron los ojos y le habría gustado llorar, pero no lloraba desde que tenia cinco años y su padre le amenazó con pegarle mas fuerte si lloraba. Roy escondió el rostro entre el cabello de ella e intento pensar la forma de decirle la segunda parte. Seguro que a ella le parecería tan imposible como le había parecido a el cuando el abogado de Jean le explico los detalles del testamento.

-¿Esta seguro?

Roy hizo varias veces esa misma pregunta al abogado que, pacientemente, le leyó las cláusulas pertinentes. Incluso entonces, Roy siguió preguntándole si estaba seguro, porque no era posible que fuera cierto lo que había oído.

-Lea esto- termino diciendo el desesperado abogado.

Unos minutos después, Roy miraba fijamente el documento que cambiaria su vida y la de Elizabeth Hawkeye.

-¿Cuándo?- le pregunto Riza.

Ella había dejado de llorar, pero seguía entre los brazos de el.

-Hace dos días. El abogado me ha llamado esta mañana.

-Hace dos días.

Riza tembló. Hacia mucho calor, pero seguramente ella estaría en estado de shock. Además, solo iba tapada con una toalla.

Poco a poco Roy fue notando el cuerpo de ella contra el. La suavidad de su piel; la calidez de su respiración; los sedosos mechones de pelo mojado que le hacían cosquillas en la nariz

-Riza…

La agarro de los hombros para apartarla un poco, pero ella se resistió y se estrecho mas contra el.

-Riza- repitió el mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Ella tenía la piel tan sedosa como el cabello y olía aflores. Era un oasis en un desierto de desolación.

-Catherine era mi mejor amiga- susurró ella.

-Y Jean uno de los míos.

-Nos conocimos cuando estamos en la escuela, pero fue como si nos hubiéramos conocido de siempre.

-Ya- Roy se aclaro la garganta- Jean y yo nos conocimos a los diez años.

-Yo… no puedo creérmelo.

-Yo tampoco.

Ella dejo escapar un sollozo y Roy la abrasó con mas fuerza.

-Pensar que se han ido…

-Shh…- Roy la beso en la cabeza.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Riza lo miro.

-¿El entierro?

-Ya ha sido- contesto el con vos ronca-. La abuela de Jean lo organizó todo. Es una mujer mayor y creo que no se imagino que ellos tuvieran amigos en Central que querrían asistir.

-Entonces… ¿ni siquiera podemos despedirnos?

El quiso decirle que ellos no se darían cuenta, pero la pena que sentía y la que sentía ella hizo que dijera otra cosa.

-Sabían que los queríamos. Quizás todavía lo sepan.

Riza comenzó a gemir y el le acaricio el pelo y la mejilla. De repente ella levanto la cara para mirarlo. Tenia unos ojos enormes y resplandecientes como estrellas, los labias le temblaban.

-Por lo menos se tuvieron el uno al otro.

-Si, fueron muy afortunados.

-Es espantoso estar solo.

-Espantoso.

Roy no supo quien tomo la iniciativa, pero un segundo después estaban besándose, ella lo agarraba firmemente del cuello. El dejo de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su sabor, su olor y la deliciosa sensación de tenerla entre los brazos. Roy la beso en el cuello y noto el pulso acelerado contra los labios. Ella le pasaba las manos por el cabello y sus suspiros eran la dulce confirmación de la energía de la vida.

-Riza…

Ella le bajo la cabeza y lo callo con otro beso. Los labios de el eran suaves y su cuerpo calido. Cuando ella se estrecho contra el y susurro su nombre, Roy supo que estaba perdido.

-Eres preciosa- susurró el y voltio a besarla desenfrenadamente dispuesto a llegar hasta el final.

Entonces, todo acabo.

El cuerpo de Roy palpitaba mientras su cabeza recapitulaba lo que acababa de hacer. Se separo de ella para buscar las palabras adecuadas. Riza se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y se cubrió aun más con la toalla.

-Dios… Dios mió…

-Elizabeth. Lo siento. Yo no quería…

-No digas nada. Vete.

Su cabellera rubia era un revoltijo de cabellos que ensombrecían sus rasgos. Quería abrasarla, acariciarle la espalda. Mirarla a la cara y decirle que su intención no había sido besarla así y que lo que paso en el ascensor tampoco era lo que el quería. El quería invitarla a salir, conocerla y quizás luego ver que ocurría entre los dos.

Sin embargo. Ella lo miraba con asco y odio. El sabia que intentar acercarse seria un error. Todo lo que el había hecho desde que se conocieron había sido un error.

-Maldita sea, ¿estas sordo? ¡Lárgate¡

Lo dijo como si fuera un monstruo que la hubiera atacado. El comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo de un sentimiento mucho mas seguro que el arrepentimiento.

-Mira- dijo Roy-. Estas cosas pasan.

-¿Estas cosas?- la frialdad del tono fue el remate que el nesecitaba.

-Besarse, la atracción- aclaró el sin rodeos-. Es la confirmación de la vida. Muchas veces la gente recurre a eso cuando se enfrenta a la muerte.

Tenía razón y Riza lo sabia. Sabía que muchas personas estaban con otras por muchos motivos que iban más allá del deseo. Ese era el problema; que ella lo había hecho por los motivos equivocados. Aunque le espantara reconocerlo, había soñado estar con ese hombre desde la noche del ascensor y cuando ocurrió, resultaba que no tenia nada que ver con que Roy la deseara o que ella deseara estar con Roy sino que se debía a la perdida de una mujer que había sido como una hermana.

-Riza.

Ella lo miro. El tono de Roy era inexpresivo. Parecía el de alguien que iba a pronunciar un discurso y no el de un hombre que acababa de…

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Te equivocas, Coronel Mustang. No tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar.

El se puso de pie lentamente. Ella se sonrojo mientas el la observaba al recordar que aun llevaba solo una toalla y lo cerca que habían estado. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de permitirle que fuera a cambiarse.

-Perdóname- dijo el con un tono que expresaba cualquier cosa menos arrepentimiento-. Por un momento me pareció que la princesa de hielo se había convertido en mujer.

-Prefiero ser de hielo que un animal como tu.

El la agarro de los brazos tan inesperadamente que ella no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo. La puso de pie de un tirón.

-Ten cuidado, pequeña, si no quieres que te recuerde lo fácil que me resulta que pases del hielo al fuego.

Riza noto como se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas y lo odio a un mas al ver su sonrisa de triunfo.

-¡Lárgate!

-De verdad me encantaría, pero…

-¿Pero que? Maldita sea, lárgate ahora mismo o te juro que te acribillare a balazos.

El la soltó lentamente y retrocedió un paso

-Jean y Catherine dejaron un testamento.

-Muy bien. No se que tiene eso que ver conmigo.

-Al parecer, Catherine no estaba de acuerdo con la opinión que yo tengo de ti.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Ella debía de pensar que tienes corazón- Roy hizo un pausa-. Jean y ella te han dado la tutela de su hija.

-¿Qué?- Riza parpadeo.

- Te han nombrado tutora de Lucia.

-Eso es imposible. Catherine me habría dicho…

- Imposible o no, así es.

Riza se hundió en el sofá.

- Pero yo no… Yo no se nada de…

-Quizás ellos supieran eso- Roy se cruzó de brazos y consiguió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa-. Veras, no te han dejado toda la tarea.

-No… no entiendo.

Roy tomo aire.

-Nos han nombrado tutores a los dos. A ti y a mí. Vamos a criar juntos a esa niña.

---------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Azumi-93**: Hola y gracias por el apoyo, si , es un pena que murieran pero era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium:** Si, ellos murieron, es una lastima pero necesario (pensé en matar a Maes pero no pude), ya veras como esto complica mas las cosas de lo que ellos mismo creía, ciao, nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: No te preocupes, se que aprovechas estar en tu trabajo para leer así que no hay rencor, me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos y como ves la bebe esta bien, solo que ahora tendré que adaptarse a una nueva "familia", nos leemos mañana a ver que pasa.

**Al Shinomori**: Amiga, no te preocupes, se perfectamente como has andado de ocupada estos últimos días así que jamás podría enojarme contigo por eso, además se que cuento con tu apoyo y eso es lo mas importante. Me alegra que los chap te hayan gustado y como ves, ya se van aclarando las cosas, nos leemos mañana, un beso y mil bendiciones, y descanso para ti, ciao.

**Hanae**: Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado, ya veras que mas adelante las cosas cambiaran un poco pero para mejor, sobre la bebe ya ves, esta bien solo que ahora tendrá que ser cuidada por dos personas que no se soportan, algo sin importancia, un beso amiga y nos leemos mañana.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Espero que estés bien y me alegra que la historia te agrade, sobre el parecido de la historia, todo puede ser posible, tu sabes que yo solo hago una adaptación, así que, puede ocurrir de todo, sobre el bebe, es verdad, por ahí va la trama, ciao y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, y lo mas probable es que la page este con problemas, a mi también me ha costado mucho subir los chap y dejar algunos reviews, ahora se ve bien aquí , pero ayer temprano era un caos, así que espero que hoy no haya líos, nos leemos mañana.

**Vickyta-chan**: Gracias por el apoyo y me alegra un montón que la historia te haya gustado, se que los chap quizás están un poco cortos, pero perdóname, intentare que sean mas largos, ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

Riza se quedo mirando fijamente a Roy. Aquello era imposible, pero la gente no bromeaba con la muerte, los entierros y la tutela de una niña indefensa.. Seria un error. Se lo dijo a Roy pero el negó con la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente, no es un error- saco un papel doblado del bolsillo del pantalón-. Puedes comprobarlo tu misma.

Ella miro el papel. No quería agarrarlo, quizás si no lo hiciera, aquello no seria real. Roy no le dio alternativa. Lo agito delante de ella como un torero agita la capa delante d un toro.

-Léelo- dijo el con impaciencia-. Luego me dirás si sigues creyendo que es un error.

Era una notificación con fecha de hacia unas horas. Ella lo agarro con las dos manos y lo leyó pero no entendía lo que decía. Pensó que era porque estaba conmocionada.

-Yo no… entiendo bien lo que dice.

Roy se maldijo por ser tan idiota, tomo el papel y trató de explicárselo lo mas claro posible para su mente confundida. Ella atendió a toda la verborrea legalista y saco en claro que Roy tenia razón. Catherine y Jean los habían nombrado tutores conjuntos de su hija.

Roy levanto la vista. Normalmente, a el le espantaba toda la jerga de aquellos documentos legales, pero esa ves el lenguaje impersonal con el que estaba redactado hacia que se sintiera mas cómodo.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿A que edad?

-La mayoría de edad. Entonces, la niña deja de ser menor.

-Ya lo se- replico Riza cortantemente-. Quiero decir cuantos años serán en el este, o en cualquier otro sitio.

-Dieciocho.

-¿Y aquí?

-Los mismos.

-Creía que las chicas se casaban mas jóvenes en el este.

-Se casan cuando se casan. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Estaba pensando. No en que Lucia vaya a casarse, sino en cuando la consideraran lo suficientemente mayor para casarse, para votar…- Roy tenia las cejas arqueadas y Riza agito una mano-. Supongo que estaba intentando imaginarme cuando dejaría de ser menor.

-Cuando nosotros seamos demasiado viejos para que nos importe- replico Roy.

Ante su sorpresa, Riza se rió.

-¿Te parece gracioso?- pregunto el.

-No, claro que no. Ha sido la forma de decirlo.

-Bueno, es verdad- se sentó en el sofá al lado de ella. La niña solo tiene tres meses.

-Cuatro.

-En cualquier caso, solo nos quedan diecisiete años y ocho meses.

Riza hizo una mueca y Roy la imito.

-Pobrecilla- dijo el en vos baja-. ¿Nosotros sus padres…?

-Tutores- corrigió ella.

-¿Que mas da?- la sonrisa de Roy se disipo-. Nosotros preguntándonos como ha podido pasar algo así cuando lo único importante es que Jean y Catherine ya no están- a Riza se le empañaron los ojos-. Riza, respecto a lo que paso antes…

-No paso nada.

-Quiero que sepas que no tenia intención de… Al abrasarte solo quería confortarte.

-Lo se.

-No quería aprovecharme de ti o de la situación…

-No tienes que darme ninguna explicaron. Entiendo por que hicimos lo que hicimos.

-Perfecto- Roy la agarro de la mano-, porque vamos a tener que llevarnos bien…

-Todo ira bien- replico Riza con cierta tensión mientras retiraba la mano-. Si nos olvidamos de lo que ha pasado.

¿Olvidarse de que la había besado? ¿Olvidarse de que ella estaba tan dispuesta como el a continuar?

-Claro- aseguro el educadamente.

-Bien. Para que esto funcione tienes que prometerme que olvidaremos el… incidente.

-Lo entiendo.

-Voy a vestirme. Luego decidiremos como afrontar la situación.

-Muy bien- dijo Roy con una sonrisa.

Riza se alejo con la dignidad propia de una reina y no de una mujer tapada solo con una toalla. El tuvo que reconocer que ella tenía agallas. Sin embargo, el también tenia cierto merito. Se había convertido en un mentiroso muy bueno en lo relativo a ella. Hacia unos meses, cuando ella salio corriendo, el le seguro a un chico que no pasaba nada y en ese momento le había asegurado a ella que lo olvidaría todo. El no lo olvidaría y estaba seguro de que ella tampoco.

-----------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Riza mantuvo la compostura hasta que se encontró segura en el dormitorio. Entonces, empezó a temblar. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le pareció que se balanceaba. La habitación daba vueltas. No se había desmayado en su vida, pero sabía que estaba punto de desmayarse. Tenia que evitarlo. Si Roy oía un golpe, aparecería al instante y ella no quería que se diera cuanta de lo mucho que le había afectado todo lo ocurrido. Respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces. Riza bajo la cabeza. Todo fue volviendo a su cause. ¿Estaba volviéndose loca o el mundo había perdido el norte? Hacia un rato su única preocupación era llegar a una reunión y en ese momento intentaba entender que significabas ser la tutora de una niña… que significaba haber permitido que un hombre al que despreciaba la hubiera besado nuevamente.

Se estremeció. Si era sincera, no había permitido a Roy que la besara, sentía que se lo había suplicado. El se había contenido; ella había comenzado con el beso y se había ofrecido a sus caricias.

-Elizabeth…

Ella levanto la cabeza. Oyó los pasos de Roy al otro lado de la puerta. Se le paro el pulso. ¿Iba a tomarla otra ves en sus brazos?

-Riza…

Ella miro fijamente la puerta y espero a que girara el pomo.

-Voy a hacer algo de café. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Estaba pidiéndole permiso para hacer café? Riza contuvo una risa histérica.

-Muy bien-contesto ella- El café esta en el armario…

-Ya lo he encontrado.

¿Para que le había pedido permiso? Espero a que los pasos se alejaran y se metió a la ducha para eliminar todo rastro del olor de Roy, del contacto de sus manos….

Cinco minutos después, Riza entro animadamente a la cocina. Llevaba la falda azul, la blusa blanca y se había recogido el cabello. Roy estaba apoyado en la encimera con una tasa en la mano. Agarro otra tasa, pero ella lo detuvo.

-Yo me serviré, gracias.

El arqueo una ceja, pero no disonada. Una buena señal, pensó ella. La noticia de la tragedia la había impresionado y saber que era tutora de la niña había sido el remate, pero la ducha le había aclarado la cabeza. Ya estaba preparada para afrontar las cosas. En cuanto a lo que había pasado con Roy era un asunto pasado. Solo tenían que encontrar la forma de supervisar la vida de la niña sin que tuvieran que estar mucho tiempo juntos y sabia perfectamente como conseguirlo.

-Muy bien- Roy se aclaro la garganta- He pensado lo siguiente…

Riza levanto la mano para detenerlo.

-Tengo una cita.

-¿Cómo dices?- esa ves, el arqueo las dos cejas.

-Una cita- Riza miro el reloj-. Mejor dicho, tenía una cita, pero por si acaso voy a acercarme…

-A ver si me aclaro, acabo de decirte que tenemos que ocuparnos de una niña y resulta que tienes algo más importante que hacer.

Los ojos de Riza soltaron un destello de rabia.

-Tengo que ir a una reunión de trabajo, Mustang, de trabajo. Sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad? Eso que hace la gente para ganar dinero en ves de quedarse sentado firmando papeles y dando ordenes.

-Vaya, me has investigado.

-Lo siento por ti, pero tu fama es horrible y Central demasiado pequeña- Riza volvió a mirar el reloj-. Me encontrare contigo esta tarde a las seis. Hay una cafetería cerca…

-¿Eso hace tu abuelo?

-¿Cómo dices?

-El General Grumman. También es militar, ¿no? ¿Se sienta a firmar papales y a dar órdenes?

Ella no sabía porque había dicho aquello. Conocía el trabajo que desempeñaba su abuelo y sabia que no era nada fácil por lo que supuso que Roy debía de pasar por lo mismo, solo quería molestarlo.

-Yo no solo hago eso, ¿sabes?- siguió Roy.

-La verdad es que no me importa…

-Estoy en la milicia porque quiero mejorarla. Me ha costado mucho llegar donde estoy.

-¿Haciendo nada?- Riza lo miro despectiva.

Roy recordó que a esa hora debería estar en el cuartel o al menos haber presentado una disculpa, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

-No me refiero a ahora, me refiero…

-Se perfectamente a que te refieres, mi reputación- intervino el delicadamente-. Además debo de suponer que no has olvidado nuestro último encuentro y ahora crees todo lo que te han dicho de mí.

-Solo quería decir…- Riza estaba harta de esa conversación estupida que había iniciado ella y, además, se había ruborizado-. Se que los militares tienen mucho trabajo.

-Me gusta lo que hago- Roy se encogió de hombros-. Solo pretendo lograr un objetivo, como lo haces tú.

Riza parpadeo.

-Eres de una buena familia, no tendrías porque estar…

Roy se contuvo y no insistió al ver que ella se sonrojaba. No la conocía mucho, pero por lo que se había enterado, ella había dejado la casa de sus padres para arreglárselas por ella misma, solo se apoyaba en su abuelo.

También era fácil comprobar que ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible para desmotarle que el no le caía bien y que estaba dispuesta a acusarlo de algo que no merecía.

-Es verdad, mi familia tiene dinero, pero todo lo que poseo me lo he ganado yo.

-Lo se, también he oído mucho sobre ti en las ultimas semanas- termino el café de un sorbo-. ¿Te interesa saber algo más?

-No me interesa…

-Claro que te interesa- Roy dejo la tasa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. No te lo reprocho, sobre todo si tenemos en cuenta que vamos a pasar juntos los próximos dieciocho años.

No lo decía en broma, sino para ver el encantador tono sonrosado de su cara y quizás, solo quizás, para ver ese aire arrogante cuando se transformaba de princesa de hielo a un ser rebosante de pasión. Sin embargo, ella no reacciono como el había esperado. Ella parecía como si el acabara de reconocer que tenia la desgracia de convertirse en hombre lobo cuando había luna llena.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dieciocho años- repitió el tranquilamente-. Menos esos cuatro mees. Claro. Vamos, pequeña, ¿no te acuerdas de la conversación sobre la mayoría de edad?

-Pero no vamos a estar juntos.

-No todo el rato. Incluso los padres auténticos se toman una semana libre de ves en cuando.

Ella se quedo boquiabierta.

-¿De que estas hablando?

---------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y recuerden que mañana es la última actualización de la semana así que las espero.

Como cada día agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y por supuesto a las chicas que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Espiaplan**: Se que es una pena lo que ocurrió, pero ya veras que en unos cuantos chapa toma un rumbo mas alegre, y que la relación de Roy y Riza va mejorando de apoco, me alegra contar contigo y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Si, tendrán que compartir la tutela de la niña, ahora tendrán intentar no matarse mutuamente, pero ya veras, de a poco las cosas irán mejorando, gracias por tu apoyo amiga y sobre los chaps, la historia tendrán 26 así que aun les queda un montón soportándome, un beso y nos hablamos.

**Xris**: Excelente pregunta, ellos son el principal problema, sobre todo ahora que no saben lo que sienten y lo que quieren, ya veras que luego se vendrá la lucha del poder, quien cederá? gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana, ciao.

**AnneNoir**: Si, fui incapaz de matar a Maes, cuando murió en la historia anduve muy deprimida y no podía matarlo también en esta historia así que… Me alegra que te guste la historia y ya veras como van solucionando el asunto y mas adelante veras como Roy se desenvuelve como padre, todo un caso, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Amiga, se que ese chap fue algo triste pero ira mejorando la historia, ya veras, me alegra que a pesar de lo ocupada que estas te hagas un tiempo para segur la historia y eso te lo agradezco muchísimo, espero que estés bien y que descanses, lo mereces, un beso y bendiciones, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: No eres la única que se da cuanta tarde, así que para la próxima intentare infirmarlo con anticipación, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ciao.

**Unubium**: Matar a Maes jamás, me partiría el corazón así que obligada a buscar otra víctima… Ahora solo queda esperar a ver que ocurre, si es que logran cuidar a la niña o se mataran en el intento, nos leemos luego.

**Vickyta-chan**: En primer lugar gracias a ti por leer, y por no aburrirte con las historia que elijo, como ves la cosa cada ves se complica mas y ahora con la niña de por medio será peor, así que nos leemos mañana.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

El había llegado allí decidido a cumplir la ultima voluntad de Jean y Catherine, pero manteniendo las distancias con ella. En ese momento se preguntaba como podría haber pensado en algo así. Habría sido la peor forma de honrar el recuerdo de Jean y Catherine y completamente injusto con Lucia. Por eso había cambiado de idea.

-Podemos comentarlo mas tarde.

-Podemos comentarlo ahora- Riza dejo el bolso en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creía que tenías una reunión de trabajo.

-Hace horas. Creo que ya no tiene sentido que vaya. Además, después de lo de Catherine…

-Ya. Entiendo.

-Vayamos poco a apoco. ¿Dónde esta la niña? ¿En el este con su bisabuela?

-Efectivamente.

-Tiene que estar desesperada. Después de lo que ha pasado…

-Así es. El abogado que cuanto antes nos hiciéramos cargo de la niña, mejor

-¿Hacernos cargo?- Riza miro fijamente a Roy.

-No vamos a dejarla con su bisabuela..

-No, claro- Riza trago saliva-, pero los detalles… parecen…

-¿Sabes algo de bebes?- le pregunto Roy bruscamente.

Ella había estado con algunos bebes y sabia dar un biberón y cambiar algunos pañales.

-No- contesto seriamente-. ¿Y tú?

-¿Te parezco alguien que sabe algo de bebes?

-El soltero feliz que huye del altar todo lo deprisa que puede- dijo ella con frialdad.

-Yo tampoco te veo con una soga alrededor del cuello.

-¿Eso opinas del matrimonio?

-Es lo que opino de las relaciones a largo plazo. Algún día, supongo, querré formar una familia…

-Yo tampoco esto preparada para formar una familia.

-Eso tenía entendido.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que Maes dice que eres demasiado obsesiva con tu trabajo y que no estas interesada en una relación sentimental

-Maes habla demasiado.

Riza se quito la chaqueta. La cocina parecía un sauna. Ella pensó en seguir hablando en la sala, pero le daba vergüenza solo mirar el sofá.

-Podríamos seguir la conversación en otra parte- siguió ella-. Hay un café…

Roy miro el reloj y negó con la cabeza.

-Llego tarde a una reunión. Podemos quedar a las siete en el bar que esta cerca del cuartel. ¿Lo conoces?

-Si, pero…

-Tomaremos algo y charlaremos, ¿Qué te parece?

A Riza le aprecio una cita. ¿Creía el que lo que había pasado antes iba a pasar otra ves?

-No puedo- se excuso ella-. Podemos quedar a las cinco en el café.

-¿Has quedado con alguien?

Lo había dicho como si le diera igual. Para el, lo que había pasado esa mañana no significaba mas que para ella. Ella había tenido una debilidad, había aliviado un momento de dolor con otro de pasión. Eso era todo.

-¿Elizabeth? ¿Has quedado con alguien?

-Si. Contesto ella con una sonrisa-. Efectivamente.

-Cancélalo.

El lo dijo con delicadeza y ella creyó que había entendido mal.

-¿Cómo dices?

-He dicho que canceles la cita- esa vez, el tono era más imperativo.

Aquel era el Roy Mustang que ella conocía. Arrogante, exigente, incapaz de pensar que una mujer pudiera negarse a algo. Era el momento de plantarse.

-No.

El entrecerró los ojos y apretó las mandíbulas.

-¿Con quien has quedado?

Tenía que ir a ver a su abuelo para darle una explicación, pero no iba a decírselo.

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Respuesta equivocada.

El se acercaba poco a poco con una expresión indescifrable. Riza quiso salir corriendo, pero su abuelo le había enseñado a aceptar los problemas y encáraseles. Se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que Roy estuvo a un palmo, pero entonces, aunque le dolió, retrocedió dos pasos.

-No tienes derecho…

-Ahora tenemos una responsabilidad, ¿o has decidido no aceptarla?

-No he dicho…

-Tenemos que organizarnos.

-Ya lo se. Solo quiero decir… Que quiera quedar a las cinco en ves de a las siete no quiere decir que no quiera aceptar mi responsabilidad.

-Nuestra responsabilidad.

-Por favor… Deja de agarrarte a las palabras. Catherine ha querido que yo sea uno de los tutores y…

-Somos tutores conjuntos.

-Más juego de palabras.

-Hechos- Roy le agarro el flequillo y se lo acaricio-. Compartimos la tutela de Lucia.

-Muy bien. Esta tarde a las cinco. Podemos empezar a elaborar un plan.

-¿Qué sabes de planes?- le pregunto el delicadamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Maes dice que eres muy organizada. Que no te gusta que rompan tus esquemas.

- Primero soy una obsedida con mi trabajo y ahora una chica que no soporta los cambios de planes- Riza dio una palmada a la mano de Roy-. Vamonos, por favor.

-¿Por qué?- el se llevó un mechón de pelo a los labios-. Me gusta sentir tu cabello.

-Para. Estate quieto ahora…

-Me gustaba sentirlo cuando nos besamos.

A ella se le paro el pulso y deseo que se abriera la tierra y la tragara.

-No nos besamos. Fue un impulso estupido.

-¿Realmente crees que lo fue?- pregunto Roy con una sonrisa.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

-Si.

La abrasó y la estrecho contra el. Ella estaba rígida, pero el pulso alterado que notaba en su cuello y el rubor que la dominaba le dijo que eso le agradaba.

-Claro que lo se- siguió Roy mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella-. La próxima ves será distinto.

-No va ha haber una próxima ves.

-¿No?

-No.

El dejo escapar una de esa risas llenas de confianza y seducción mientras ella intentaba, sin éxito, zafarse de el.

-Dieciocho años son muchos años, Hawkeye.

-¿Dieciocho…?

-Es el tiempo que vamos a estar mezclados en el mismo asunto.

-No vamos a estar mezclados en nada- aseguro Riza con decisión.

Apoyo las manos en el pecho de Roy y el la dejo libre.

-Compartir la responsabilidad de criar a Lucia solo significa eso- remato ella.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Ya lo sabes- ella no lo sabia, pero no iba a reconocerlo-. Nos reuniremos periódicamente para organizar cosas.

-¿Cosas?- repitió el con un tono que desespero a Riza.

-Cosas. Colegios… Donde pasara las vacaciones… Esas cosas.

-Ah.

Roy se paso el dedo índice por el puente de la nariz y Riza observo el gesto, ¿se habría lastimado la nariz? Eso no arruinaba su perfil pero si uno lo observaba bien tenia una pequeña cicatriz.

-…en su cuna.

-Perdona- Riza parpadeo-. No he entendido lo que has dicho.

-He dicho que seguramente, Lucia estará encantada de oír hablar de su colegio y sus vacaciones mientras esta en la cuna- el tono de Roy no podía ser mas sarcástico-. Es un bebe. Faltan años para que tengamos que pensar en colegios. Tenemos que tomar algunas decisiones inmediatas sobre su vida. Por ejemplo, a bote pronto, creo que necesitaremos una niñera.

-Si, claro, desde luego.

-Muebles, ropa- Roy se encogió levemente de hombros-, pañales…

-Juguetes…

-Todo eso, pero lo primero es traerla aquí- Roy fue a la sala y Riza lo siguió-. Aquí no hay sitio para un bebe.

-No- confirmo Riza con un hilo de vos.

Todo iba demasiado deprisa. Ella iba a compartir la tutela, pero ¿porque el había decidido que el bebe iba a quedarse allí? ¿Estaba ella preparada?

Roy se volvió y la miro detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Además, no seria justo atribuirte todas las responsabilidades cotidianas.

-Efectivamente, quiero decir que estaba pensando lo mismo, pero no se como…

-En mi casa hay espacio suficiente. Me ocupare de todo, con un poco de suerte podrás mudarte la semana que viene.

-Espera un segundo…

-Es espacioso, tiene siete u ocho habitaciones, en un par de días estar listo para la bebe y para ti.

-¿Para mi? ¡Escúchame!

-También tienes razón sobre esta noche. No hace falta que nos veamos.

Riza se quedo mirándolo mientras paseaba de un lado a otro y planeaba su vida durante los dieciocho años siguientes.

-Podemos comentarlo todo en el tren- añadió el.

-¿Qué tren?

-El que tomaremos hoy. Podemos llegar al este mañana por la tarde- se volvió hacia ella- Cancela todo lo que tengas que hacer.

-Roy- dijo ella lentamente-. No voy a mudarme a tu casa. No voy a tomar un tren…

-Quieres cuidar a Lucia, ¿no?

A Riza le daba vueltas la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pasando con su vida?

-Si, pero…

-Esa es la forma. Te ocuparas de los asuntos cotidianos de la tutela. Contratare una niñera para que te ayude, pero… ¿pero que?

-No puedes llegar y adueñarte de mi vida. ¿Se te ha ocurrido preguntarme si quería mudarme de casa, vivir contigo y ocuparme del bebe?

El la miro y ella espero un estallido de ira, pero el solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón. Debería habértelo preguntado.

-Gracias. Me replanteare si eres arrogante y egocéntrico…

-Te lo pregunto, Elizabeth. ¿Piensas honrara la ultima voluntad de unos amigos o no?

- Eso es una crueldad- Riza se crispo-. Lo reduces a un solo tema y es mas complejo.

-Contesta, por favor. ¿Harás lo que deseaban Jean y Catherine?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No es tan sencillo!- exclamo Riza desesperada.

Roy la agarro de los hombros.

-Déjate de palabrería. Contesta. ¿Lo harás o no?

Ella notaba que le bulla la sangre. Lo odiaba por estar apoderándose de ella.

-Si- susurró-. Sabes que lo haré, pero detestare cada segundo que pase contigo contra mi voluntad. Recuérdalo…

Roy la beso en los labios, con pasión, ardor y anhelo. Ella intento darse la vuelta, pero el le sujeto la cara, metió las manos entre sus cabellos e insistió hasta que obtuvo lo que buscaba; ella dejo escapar un gemido y separo los labios. El suavizó el beso que se convirtió en una llama de poca intensidad, aunque ella sabia que en cualquier momento podía pasar a ser un fuego sin control. Ella se decía que tenia que parar, pero deseba estar con el. No podía negarlo cuando tenia la boca de el sobre la suya. Riza se dejo arrastrar por el beso.

Cuando el separo la cabeza, ella estaba temblando.

-Volver a las siete. Estate preparada para mi- le ordeno Roy antes de marcharse

--------------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y recuerden que nos leemos el lunes así que las espero.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

Nairelena: Me alegra que también te haya gustado esta historia y creo que lo seguirá haciendo ya que las cosas irán mejorando, ahora solo queda ver como se desarrollan como padres, todo un caso. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Xris:** Si, lo mas probable es que terminen odiándose, pero dicen que del odia al amor hay un solo paso así que… espero que estés bien y nos leemos el lunes.

**Al Shinomori**: Me alegra que ya hayas podido encontrar algún tiempo para ponerte al día, se que el tiempo te faltaba, así que espero que los chap por lo menos te hayan servido de distracción y que los hayas disfrutado, espero que estés bien y que descanses mucho este fin de semana, lo mereces, un beso enorme y nos leemos el lunes.

**Hanae Kotara:** Amiga, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando así que aun te queda bastante por soportarme, je je je. Ya pronto veremos todo lo que tienen que hacer por la niña y te aseguro que no es poco, así que nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Epiaplan**: Si, se que ahora la historia se ve media trágica pero ya veras que mejorara, de hecho creo que es la menos tráumante que he adaptado jejeje soy algo obsesiva con el drama, ya veras que dentro de poco tendrán que actuar de padres, a ver si lo consiguen.

**AnneNoir**: Una de mis escritoras favoritas. Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y sobre todo que hayas podido leerlo aunque sea a escondidas, agradezco tu apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Si, ahora Roy tendrá que tomar muchas dicciones, ¿el matrimonio? Bueno, tendrán que esperar un poco para saberlo, ciao y gracias, nos leemos el lunes.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y espero que la historia no te decepcione y también confió en que la page no siga teniendo problemas o muchas terminaremos mutilando a nuestro pc (los instintos esta semana han estado a punto de traicionarme). También me alegra un montón que hayas leído la fuerza de la sangre, soy un gran admiradora de Cervantes y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con su libro y que no se este revolcando en la tumba por lo que escribí, mil gracias por el apoyo, eso es lo que realmente me recompensa. Que estés bien y gracias nuevamente.

**Unubium:** Si, tendrán que aprender a convivir juntos, quizás el encierro sea efectivo pero ya veras que lo que se viene ahora lo será mucho mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Riza se quedo un rato bufando. Detestaba reconocerlo, pero Roy tenía razón. Lucia era lo único importante. No tenía otra alternativa; Catherine quería que criara a su hija.

Preferiría que se lo hubiera preguntado, pensó mientras sacaba la ropa del armario y la metía en una maleta. Naturalmente habría aceptado, pero por lo menos, no habría sufrido una sorpresa. Educar a unos hijos era lo más importante para unos padres. ¿No deberían haberle dicho algo? Quizás no. Eran jóvenes y no pensaban en un accidente. Por otro lado, si lo pensaba bien, quizás Catherine hubiera querido decirle que quería que ella fuera la tutora de Lucia. Hacia un par de semanas habían hablado por teléfono.

-Nos vamos de viaje- le había dicho Catherine-. Cuando vuelva podemos quedar a comer. Hace años que no charlamos un buen rato.

La tutela de la niña podría haber sido el tema de conversación. Eso ya no importaba. Roy y ella ya eran los tutores. ¿De quien habría sido la idea? Le enfurecía acordarse de la escena que presencio antes de que el se fuera. El le había organizado la vida como si le perteneciera y con una frialdad absoluta. Ella intentaba convencerse de que el no seria tan malo si Catherine y Jean lo habían nombrado tutor, pero no lo conseguía. Quizás se hubiera empeñado Jean. Riza suspiró. Catherine no hubiera cedido a la presión ni Jean le habría confiado a su hija solo por ser un buen amigo. Roy era un militar, por eso actuaba así.

Entonces, ¿por qué la habían nombrado a ella? Catherine y ella eran amigas pero Catherine tenia familia, ¿Por qué la había escogido cuando conocía sus limitaciones?

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas cuando eran niñas, habían asistido a la misma escuela y cada dos por tres comían, cenaban o salían juntas. Catherine sabía perfectamente que Riza aun tenia que aprender a compartir su vida; sabia que era demasiado trabajadora y responsable, que no le gustaban los cambios de planes y que la sacaran de su rutina. ¿Era esa persona la idónea para tutora de una hija? Salvo que…

Hacia un par de meses habían ido juntas a una conferencia. En realidad lo presentaban como un acto para favorecer la energía vital, Catherine le suplico que la acompañara aunque ella no quería asistir. Riza cerró los ojos y rememoró la llamada.

-¿Has oído hablar de la conferencia que se dará este viernes?- le pregunto Catherine.

-La única persona que no ha oído hablar de ella vive en el polo norte- respondió ella.

-Bueno, pues Jean va a quedarse de niñero y yo tengo dos entradas para la noche de presentación. ¿Te apetece ir?

-Lo siento pero no puedo. Tengo demasiado trabajó que hacer y no se si pude pasar una hora viendo a alguien que intenta cambiar mi forma de pensar- contesto ella.

-Por favor Riza, son solo dos horas- le replico Catherine entre risas- ademas te prometo que si es tan espantoso, podemos irnos. Vamos, será divertido.

Fueron y a los diez minutos decidieron que la palabra no era "divertido" sino "ridículo"

-¿En cuanto esta vuestra energía vital?- gritaba el guru.

-¡Cinco!- gritaban algunos asistentes.

-En diez si estas dedicada a alguna cosa de estas- le explico Catherine riendo.

Riza puso los ojos en blanco y le pregunto que pasaba si la respuesta era inferior a cuatro. Sonrieron, pero cuando el sujeto dijo que iba a juntarse con el público para que le contaran su situación, Catherine dijo que había tenido suficiente y se fue hacia la puerta.

Entre risas y charlas, acabaron cenando algo en un pequeño restaurante. A Riza le pareció la mejor comida que había tomado en su vida.

-Este sitio lo conocía Jean- le explico Catherine-.solía venir acá con sus amigos.

Se rieron y Catherine la tomo de la mano.

-Riza- dijo Catherine delicadamente-. Soy muy feliz.

-¿Quién lo habría dicho?- replico Riza con una sonrisa.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando decíamos que no comprendíamos que alguien pudiera querer compartir la vida con un hombre?

-Que pudiera querer que un hombre se la arrebatara- le corrigió Riza sin sonreír-. ¿Estas diciéndome que has cambiado de opinión? ¿Crees que esta bien permitirlo?

-Quiero decir que estábamos equivocadas. Jean y yo compartimos nuestras vidas y eso es lo que quiero para ti. Es lo que te mereces.

Había pensado una docena de respuestas, pero como podía decírselas a su mejor amiga cuando esta casi reconociendo que había renunciado a su independencia y creía sinceramente que eso la hacia feliz.

-Ya- replico-. Entiendo. Crees que si me comprometo con una relación mi vida mejorara.

Ella se rió pero Catherine no.

-Tu vida es más que tu trabajo, Riza. Muchas persona apreciamos tu amabilidad, tu generosidad y grandeza de corazón, eso tenlo presente.

Riza cerro la maleta. ¿Fue esa noche cuando Catherine decidió elegirla a ella? Lo único que podía hacer ya era esperar que esa virtudes fueran suficientes para cumplir con su responsabilidad y asegurarse de que el autoritario Mustang comprendiera que eran iguales en esa tarea. Si el creía que estaba al mando, iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa.

-------------------------------------------0-------------------------------------------

A las siete, la sorpresa se la llevo Riza.

-Estate preparada para mi- le había ordenado el con una seguridad asombrosa.

Cuando llamaron a al puerta, ella se esperaba cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos a un joven militar que la saludo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Hawkeye, el coronel Mustang me pido que la ayudara a bajar su equipaje.

El militar se hizo cargo del equipaje y ella lo siguió hasta el coche que esperaba abajo.

Riza sonrió.

- ¿Hay algo que te hace gracia?- le pregunto Roy mientras ella se sentaba.

-Nada.

El era tremendamente previsible. El coche; las ordenes; toda la imagen de hombre respetado e importante…

También era tan impresionante que ella noto el pulso acelerado, pero eso no tenia nada que ver con lo demás.

-Me alegro de comprobar que eres puntual.

Era impresionante y tan egocéntrico como el Cesar. No era tan tonta como para considerarlo un halago.

-¿Pensabas que no lo era?

-Es pronto para saber lo que pienso. A pesar de todo, no nos conocemos bien.

Las palabras eran tan sinceras como acertadas y las dijo sin ninguna expresión, pero ella noto un leve brillo en su mirada que hizo que le ardiera todo el cuerpo.

-No tengo intención de comentar lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

-Me refería a nuestra conversación.

Ella estaba segura de que no se refería a eso, como estaba segura de que intentaba sacarla de quicio.

-Yo también- aseguro ella fríamente-. No empezamos bien. Estamos juntos en esto, nos guste o no, y tenemos que establecer algunas condiciones.

------------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del primer chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre les recuerdo que mañana es la siguiente actualización y por supuesto agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo para leer y aun mas alo que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Si, supongo que Roy deberá aprender a ceder antes de que Riza termine mandándolo al diablo o matándolo, peo ya veras que las cosas comienzan a arreglarse o a complicarse un poco mas para mejorar después, me alegra que te guste y nos leemos mañana,

**Al Shinomori**: Amiga, me alegra que esta historia no te estrese como las otras, pero la verdad es que yo también nesecitaba relajarme, sea como sea, estoy de vacaciones, je je je. Como siempre agradezco tu apoyo y lo fiel que eres con mis historias aunque a veces hasta a mi me parecen un caos, un beso y mil bendiciones, nos leemos mañana.

**Nairelena**: Si, supongo que muchas quisiéramos estar en el lugar de Riza pero… que se le va a hacer, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ¿de verdad encontraste la historia original?, si es así, ¡aleluya!, serias la primera en encontrar uno de los libros de las adaptaciones, todos se quejan de lo difícil que es encontrar los libros que leo, así que ciao y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Si, Roy es la arrogancia personificada, pero que se le va a hacer, solo necesita a alguien que le ponga los pies en la tierra, aunque sea de golpe, me alegra que te guste y nos leemos mañana.

**Xanxel**: Me alegra que esta historia te guste y si, Roy adora dar órdenes, el problema esta en que a Riza no le gusta recibirlas así que… gracias por tu comentario y nos leemos mañana.

**Rinsita-chan**: No se que tenemos las mujeres que a pesar de ser un tipo insoportable y manipulador lo encontramos adorable, j eje je, por algo dicen que entender alas mujeres es lo mas difícil del mundo, me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Si, y ya mejorara, cuando conozcan a la abuela de Jean, Riza tendrá que decidir a quien odia mas, ciao, nos leemos mañana.

**Vickyta-chan**: Si, un cambio del cielo a la tierra, ahora solo queda esperar a ver si son capases de afrontarlo bien, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegro que al fin puedas leer, la page a veces es para odiarla, como ves las cosas se complican, se complican y se complican pero 18 años se pasan volando ¿o no?, dudo que lleguemos a tanto pero si habar que buscar una solución y ambos tendrán que aprender a ceder, así que gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**AnneNoir**: Me alegra que hallas podido leer seguido, se que para ti es difícil, así que mil gracias por eso, ya veras que las cosas aun van tomando forma aunque cuando conozcan a la abuela de Jean tomaran una forma mas complicada, gracias nuevamente y nos leemos mañana.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10:**

-Por ejemplo…

-Por ejemplo, de ahora en adelante no vas a tomar decisiones sin consultármelas.

-¿Lo he hecho?

-Esta noche partimos al Este en un tren que tu has decidido; cuando volvamos, voy a mudarme a tu casa y voy a ocuparme de Lucia con la ayuda de una niñera que contrataras tu- Riza sonrió-. ¿Me eh olvidado de algo?

Ante la sorpresa de Riza, Roy se rió.

-Nada que yo sepa.

-Pues eso tiene que terminar. No me gusta que me digan que tengo que hacer.

-¿Por qué?

Se lo preguntaba en serio…

-Porque, aunque te cueste creerlo, puedo pensar yo solita.

-A casi todas las mujeres con las que he tenido una relación les gustaba que me ocupara de ellas.

-Yo no nesecito que nadie se ocupe de mi- replico Riza con frialdad-. Ademas, esto no es una relación como tu insinúas. Compartimos una responsabilidad. Eso implica que debemos tomar decisiones juntos.

-No me gustan las decisiones conjuntas. Por eso soy un coronel.

-No te he preguntado si te gustan. Te he dicho como va a ser. Estamos juntos, te guste o no. Vamos a adaptar todo lo que sea necesario para que este acuerdo funcione.

Roy miro a Riza. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, medias y sandalias blancas. Parecía responsable, digna de crédito y comestible como un helado de vainilla. Había intentado convencerse de que lo ocurrido aquella mañana le había aniquilado cualquier deseo por ella. Mentira, si acaso, la deseaba mas. Conocía su sabor, su aroma… Empezaba a imaginarse lo que seria ir mas allá de unos cuantos besos con ella, algo lento, donde pudiere deleitarse con cada instante hasta que ella llegara al limite y se estremeciera debajo de el.

-¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Ella lo miraba retadoramente y podría tener razón en lo de trabajar como iguales, pero también era verdad que a el le gustaba tomar el mando y que a las mujeres que había conocido eso les gustaba. Seria algo anticuado, pero había nacido y criado en un pequeño pueblo del este con raíces y costumbres antiguas.

Entrecerró los ojos y se acordó de Riza en sus brazos. Entonces, ella no exigió igualdad y se mostró encantada de que el tomara la iniciativa. Sabía que podía volver a doblegarla. Solo tenía que abrasarla. Se resistiría, pero luego gemiría, lo abrasaría y separaría los labios para que el la besara…

Roy borro todas esas imagines. Lo único importante era la niña.

-Te he oído. Tienes razón- el estuvo a punto de reírse por la expresión de sorpresa de ella-. No debería haber tomado decisiones sin consultarte.

-Efectivamente, no deberías haberlo hecho.

-¿Qué te gustaría cambiar de lo que he organizado?

El ladeo la cabeza para comprobar como intentaba ella recuperar su terreno.

-¿Prefieres esperar unos días para ir al Este?- añadió Roy.

-No, claro que no. Solo quería…

-¿Prefieres que tomemos otro tren?

-No seas ridículo. Sabes a lo que me refiero….

-¿Te desasosiega la idea de tu nueva vivienda? ¿Prefieres que te busque un lugar en otra parte o que yo busque un apartamento en tu edificio?

Riza resoplo.

-¿Hay algo mas que te parezca gracioso?- pregunto Roy.

-¿Tu? ¿Viviendo en mi edificio? Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?

-Es pequeño. La calle no es bonita y los vecinos se entrometen en tu vida…

-Parece el sitio perfecto para criar a una niña, ¿no?

-De acuerdo, te has salido con la tuya, pero…

-Pero en el futuro tenemos que comentar las alternativas cuando tomemos una decisión. Las decisiones que afecten a Lucia. Es una de las ventajas de vivir juntos. Podemos hablar en la mañana durante el desayuno; por la noche durante la cena…

Roy se detuvo. Estaba presentando una imagen domestica que no venia a cuento y la expresión de ella lo corroboraba.

-Digamos- rectifico el- que haremos una reunión semanal por la mañana y otro por la tarde para comentar los problemas y esa cosas. ¡Que te parece?

Seguía tomando las decisiones, pero era una buena idea.

-Bien.

-Cuando volvamos a Central, llamare a una agencia para niñeras y les haré una entrevista para seleccionar alguna y que tu…

-Yo llamaré a al agencia- le interrumpió ella-. Yo entrevistare a las candidatas para hacer la selección y que tu elijas una, ademas, debo mantener mi trabajo con mi abuelo.

Riza observo que el gesto de Roy se ensombrecía y se temió lo peor.

-De acuerdo- concedió el.

Sin embargo, no estaba contento y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que le dijo que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad. Luego llegaron a la estación y tomaron al fin el tren que los llevaría a su nueva responsabilidad.

Cuando unas largas horas después llegaron a la estación del Este. Roy se monto en un coche que el habían enviado del cuartel y ella lo siguió. El se volvió y le dio la misma orden que le había dado hacia unas horas.

-Abróchatelo.

-Aunque no lo creas, no necesito que un hombre me diga que me abroche el cinturón.

-Quieres decir que no nesecitas un hombre para nada.

-Has dado en el…

-Riza soltó un grito cuando el la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso. Se resistió, pero el no cedía, absorto en profundizar el beso y su contacto. Ella lo mordió y el paso por alto el punzante dolor. Siguió besándola hasta que ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, le paso las manos por el cabello y se estrecho contra el. Soltarla fue la cosa que más le había costado en su vida. Ella se dejo caer contra el respaldó con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión. El quiso decirle que estaba tan impresionado como ella y que no comprendía nada, pero su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era callarse.

-Abróchate el maldito cinturón- espeto el mientras ponía el motor en marcha.

-----------------------------------------0-----------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, les recuerdo que mañana es la actualización y por supuesto agradezco a todos los que leen la historia y mas aun a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Sherrice Adjani**: No te preocupes, se que no tenemos siempre control sobre el PC, el mío mas de una ves me ha jugado en contra, así que no hay rencor, solo espero que puedas seguir en algún momento la historia y que ojala te guste, suerte en todo ciao.

**Walku-chan:** Si la verdad es que Roy trata de imponer su voluntad ya que el esta acostumbrado a actuar así, lo que no se esperaba era que Riza no lo aceptara sus proposiciones, me alegra que la historia te guste y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Amiga, la verdad es que si estuvo un poco corto pero no te preocupes, ya serán mas largos, me alegra que la historia te gusté y nos leemos mañana.

**FlameGirl-chan**: Me alegra saber que te haya gustado, ya veras que horrores le esperan, eso es mentira pero si tendrán que pasar alguna que otra cosa. Espero que te siga gustando y nos leemos mañana, ciao

**Espiaplan**: me alegro que te guste y es verdad, al fin se han comportado como dos personas civilizadas pero no creo que les dure mucho, nos leemos mañana

**Xanxel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el jueves puedas ponerte al día con la historia, gracias por el apoyo y ciao.

**Unubium**: Si, es una pena que alguien tenga que hacer de malvado, pero que se le va a hacer, tendrán que aprender de la forma mas difícil y drástica, por el terror, j eje je, vos leemos mañana.

**Rinsita-chan**: También pienso que tienes razón, seria difícil decirle que no a Roy, me alegar que te haya gustado el cahp y nos leemos mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

La carretera que llevaba fuera del pueblo estaba llena de charcos y los faros del coche atravesaban la niebla que se elevaba del asfalto.

Riza miraba al frente con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. Roy no había vuelto a decir nada y ella tampoco. Estaba furiosa por que el la había besado y ella había acabado respondiendo. También estaba furiosa por haberse acordado de cuando estaba entre sus brazos esa mañana.

Haberse besado con el había sido casi accidental. Lo que habían hecho había sido demasiado rápido, disparatado y desenfrenado para ser algo real, pero había sido increíble. La piel se le ponía de gallina donde Roy la había acariciado. Sus labios todavía sentían el ardor de los de el.

Miro de soslayo al hombre que iba a su lado. Conducía a toda velocidad, pero ella no pensaba decirle que fuera más despacio. El lo habría interpretado como un signo de debilidad y ya había hecho lo que había querido bastantes veces, sobre todo con el último beso, que había sido toda una demostración de poder masculino…

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo. ¿En que estarían pensando Catherine y Jean cuando juntaron a dos personas tan distintas?

Le daba igual lo que sintiera Roy, pero tenia que estar tan molesto como ella. Tenia que saber que aquella situación no llevaban a ninguna parte. Ser tutor con la tutora conjunta en la misma casa solo podía ser una pesadilla. ¿Qué pasaría si ella quería llevar a un hombre una noche? Se imaginaba entrando y que el se volvía a besarla. El beso no seria co o le de Roy. No le nublaría la mente, ni seria dominante ni sentiría que le temblaban las piernas. No, pero seria satisfactorio. Aunque, ¿Qué mas podría hacer si sabia que Roy estaba en su lado de la casa? El también podría estar con una mujer…

Ella podría aprender a ser algo parecido a una madre, pero no estaba dispuesta a que Roy le organizara la vida de tal forma que lo tuviera que tener siempre presente.

Tenia razón en que su apartamento no era el adecuado para criar a un niña, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que vivir sometida a el.

Catherine y Jean debieron pensar que ella se ocuparía de los asuntos cotidianos y el de las cuestiones económicas y legales. Para eso, no tenían que vivir bajo el mismo techo. Ella se mudaría, pero decidiría adonde.

¿Dónde estaría el pueblo donde tenían que cambiar de carretera?

-Es el desvió que viene.

Riza se volvió a mirarlo. ¿Avía hablado en vos alta?

-Acabamos de pasar la señal que indicaba la distancia que nos falta, ¿la has leído?

¿Cómo iba a leer una señal cuando tenia tantas cosas en que pensar?

-Esta oscuro y conduces como un loco- respondió ella-. Si quieres que lea señales, vete más despacio.

-Me gusta correr.

Ella pudo ver el músculo que presionaba sus mandíbulas, signo evidente de que estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado?

-Me gusta correr…- se burlo ella-. Es una respuesta muy madura.

-Conozco esta carretera.

-No me habías dicho que conocías a la abuela de Jean, ¿Cómo es?

-No la he conocido, pero, según Jean, tiene un genio de acero y hielo en las venas.

-Pero el al querría, si no, ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí para que conociera a su hija?

-Por obligación, honor…- Roy se encogió de hombros-. Las familias por aquí tienen normas muy estrictas. A el no le gustaba su abuela, pero creía que era lo correcto.

-Lo correcto… Ahora, el y Catherine…

-Lo que importa es su hija. Cumplir sus deseos depende de mi.

-Querrás decir de nosotros. ¿Te has olvidado del testamento?

-De acuerdo. Depende de nosotros.

El se temía que la abuela de Jean no iba a opinar lo mismo. Conocía el Este y los códigos de honor de sus habitantes, pero no iba a explicárselo a Riza en ese momento.

El abogado de Jean me aviso que la señora Havoc podría intentar impedirlo.

-¿Impedir que nos llevemos a la niña? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No había nada que decir hasta comprobar si ocurría eso. He investigado algunas cosas sobre nuestra situación.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto ella impaciente-. No iras a decirme que esa mujer a la que Jean odiaba va a exigir ocuparse de la niña.

Roy la miro. Ella estaba despeinada y se paso una mano para quitarse el cabello de la cara. Tenia un brillo en los ojeo que le decía que no iba a aceptar una respuesta que ella pensara que no era cierta. Era apasionada. Tenia que reconocer que había algo en la forma de tomarse la vida de aquella mujer que le fascinaba. No tenía término medio, no se contenía. Cuando le entrego la boca a sus besos, estaba dispuesta a todo.

Apretó el volante con fuerza. Tenia que olvidarse. Les quedaban dieciocho años por delante. Conocía muchos matrimonios que no habían durado tanto. Para resistirlo tenían que mantener una relación impersonal. Cada uno tenía su vida, pero era imposible pensar que las cosas no iban a cambiar. ¿Cómo podría llevar a una mujer a su casa? La verdad es que nunca las llevaba, prefería ir a casa de la mujer. De esa forma, podía levantarse y marcharse después de un tiempo prudencial… ¿Lo haría Riza? Roy apretó la mandíbula. Nada de hombres en su casa. Nada de hombres y punto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mustang?

El parpadeo y la miro.

-Perdona, estaba pensando en… la abuela de Jean.

-Yo también. Por eso te he preguntado si puede incumplir el testamento.

-Legalmente, no.

-Entonces…

-Pero a alo mejor puede encontrar la forma de retrasar las cosas.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Encontraremos algo para convencerla de que esta perdiendo la batalla.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-No lo sabré hasta que ella haga algo, si lo hace.

-Y yo que me la imaginaba como una dulce anciana vestida de negro de pies a cabeza sentada a al puerta de su casa esperando nuestra llegada para darnos la bienvenida….

-Dudo mucho que eso sea lo que encontremos, las cosas aquí son complicadas.

-No la parte que conozco. La familia de Maes es muy agradable. ¿La conoces?

-Claro, ya te he dicho que nos conocemos desde niños, pero no te hagas ilusiones con la abuela de Jean, dudo que sea agradable con nosotros.

- ¿Tu vivías por aquí?

-Algo así, nací en este pueblo pero me crié en la ciudad. Mi bisabuelo era de un pueblo que esta cerca de aquí. Por eso conozco esta carretera.

-¿Todavía tienes familia aquí?

-No, pero he vuelto algunas veces para ver mis orígenes.

-¿Y?

-Supongo que sigo prefriendo la cuidad- respondió con una sonrisa.

- Eres un militar- respondió Riza suspirando resignada-. ¿Tengo que llamarte coronel Mustang?- le pregunto ella desenfadadamente.

-Claro que no- contesto Roy sin rastro de humor-. Llegamos a otra señal. A ver si puedes leerla.

El levanto el pie del acelerador y ella consiguió descifrarla.

-Hay veinte kilómetros para el desvió.

-Perfecto. Tendría que haber otra señal antes de llegar. Mantén bien abiertos los ojos.

-¿Eres el único militar de tu familia?

-Claro que no, mi bisabuelo, mi abuelo y mi padre también- sonrío- eran hombres con principios morales muy elevados. Al menos eso dice la tradición familiar.

No era de extrañar que Roy fuera tan autoritario. Lo llevaba en los genes.

--------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre agradezco a todas por leer y por supuesto a las que escriben una opinión para mí, así que:

FlameGirl-chan: Me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y es verdad, creo que esa es una buena manera para obedecer pero creo que muchas terminaríamos siendo terriblemente rebeldes, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

Xris: No te preocupes y te creo, se que la page a veces es un verdadero caos así que no hay rencor. Como ves las cosas se van complicando y aun les falta lo mejor, la adorable abuela de Jean, j eje je. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

Unubium: Me encantan tus medidas, siempre son interesantes pero se irán dando otras por el momento, si pensaban que el estar el uno con el otro era el peor castigo, ya se darán cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban, ciao.

Hanae: Amiga, gracias por el apoyo diario y como ves Roy ya ha conseguido ganar un poco mas de terreno ahora solo queda esperar a ver si lo conserva o Riza lo mata antes, un beso y nos leemos mañana.

Al Shinomori: Amiga, me alegra mucho que te hayas podido poner al día, se que la mayoría del tiempo andas corriendo y por eso te agradezco mas aun de que te des un tiempo para leer y dejarme tu opinión. Ya falta poco para que vean a la niña y ahí vendrán otros problemillas pero ya veras, un beso y bendiciones, ciao.

XanXel: Si, Roy creo que puede tenerlo todo bajo control pero ya veras, Riza no se deja dominar tan fácil, aunque a muchas Roy nos parece adorable a pesara de lo arrogante que es, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

Azumi-93: Me alegra que ya estés mejor y que este cha p te haya gustado, como siempre te agradezco por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

-Hemos pasado otra señal. ¿Falta poco?

Ella no se había dado cuenta. Ella estaba demasiado absorta mirando a Roy.

-Vuelves a ir demasiado deprisa. ¡Como esperas que lea algo de esta manera?

-No es necesario leerlo completo para saber lo que dice- miro el velocímetro-. No voy deprisa.

-Me imagino que será un alivio para Lucia si nos matamos en un accidente de coche.

Roy la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenia razón, no iban rápido y supuso que el también pensaba que era responsable por esa niña. Levanto el pie del acelerador al cabo de unos segundos disminuyendo aun mas la velocidad, pero le demostraba que lo hacia porque quería.

-Tienes razón. Lo importante es el bienestar de Lucia. ¿Sabes algo de bebes?

-No mucho.

-Pero eres…

-¿Mujer?

Roy estuvo a punto de reírse por el tono desafiante.

-Eres tía. Eso es ser algo más que yo.

-Solo se que los bebes lloran, sonríen, comen, duermen y, sobre todo, ensucian pañales. ¿Tienes miedo?

-Nesecitamos cosas.

-¿Cosas?

-Una cuna.

-Una silla para el coche.

-Una silla para el coche…

Roy se volvió para mirar el espacio inexistente en la parte trasera del coche.

-Cuando vayamos en el tren puedo llevarla en los brazos.

-Claro.

Quería decir que demonios estaba pasándole en su vida. Riza lo sabia porque era lo mismo que estaba pensando ella.

-Supongo que tenemos que comentar como vamos a tratar con la abuela de Jean- dijo Roy.

-¿Comentarlo?- Riza se paso un mecho por detrás de la oreja-. ¿No vas a hacerle una oferta que no pueda rechazar?

-Muy graciosa. ¿Quieres hacer chistes o hablar de lo que haremos cuando lleguemos a la casa de la señora Havoc?

-Hablar- respondió ella cautelosamente-. ¿Que mas sabes de ella?

-Solo lo que ya te he dicho.

-Entonces, no la nombraron tutora porqué no le gustaba a Jean…

-Y porque Lucia nació en ciudad Central y querían que se criara allí.

-No entiendo por que la señora iba a negarse a eso.

-No lo haría en un mundo lógico, pero este mundo no es lógico- le explico Roy.

-Lo seria si tú lo rigieras.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Ya sabes. Todo se haría según lo programado, a tu manera.

-Eso no tendría nada de malo.

-La libertad de expresión y opinión tampoco.

-¿Por eso no tienes novio?

-No es de tu incumbencia, además, ¿por eso quieres organizar mi vida?

Se miraron y Roy se rió.

-Agua y aceite. Tú y yo. No se en que estaban pensando Catherine y Jean cuando nos nombraron tutores. Creo que lo mejor es ser prudentes con la abuela. Que ella de el primer pasó para saber que se le pasa por la cabeza.

-¿No nos lo dirá directamente?

-Estamos en es Este, Riza, se imponen costumbres antiguas.

-¿Volvemos a las ancianas vestidas de negro?

-Volvemos a los hechos. Primer hecho: A Jean no le gustaba. Eso es muy significativo. El adoraba a todo el mundo. Segundo hecho: el abogado de Jean ya nos ha avisado.

-Lo cual acabas de contármelo.

-Tercer hecho- siguió Roy sin hacer caso de la puya-: será mejor que sigas mi pauta.

-Cuarto hecho- intervino ella sin dejar de mirarlo-: ¿te has olvidado de nuestro acuerdo? Las decisiones las tomamos juntos.

-¿Tenemos que pelearnos a cada paso? Solo digo que nos atengamos al viejo dicho: donde fueras has…

-¿Insinúas que en el este los hombres son hombres y las mujeres solo sirven para una cosa?

El quiso decirle que tenía muchas virtudes. Era lista, tenia una lengua afilada, el incluso empezaba a disfrutar con las discusiones, y tenia un talento especial para mantener su atención…

-Mira- le dijo con paciencia-, podemos decir algunas cosas para aplacarla. Por ejemplo que traeremos a Lucia al este en verano.

-Muy bien- a Riza le pareció sensato.

-prometeremos a la señora que Lucia se mantendrá en contacto con ella.

-De acuerdo.

-También, que tú lo harás.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó ella con delicadeza-. Es maravilloso comprobar que ya has empezado a poner en práctica nuestro acuerdo.

-¡Mi preocupación prioritaria es que ella comprenda que no estamos casados!

-¿Casados?- ella se puso muy recta-. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

-Esta mañana éramos algo más que amigos.

No quería haberlo dicho, pero ella no paraba de tocarse el cabello y cada ves que lo hacia se le subían los pechos. Además, ¿a que olía? ¿A jazmín o a rosas?

-Eso fue un accidente que he olvidado completamente.

-No te lo crees ni tu- replico el bruscamente.

-¡Que vanidad! Me asombró de caber en este coche.

Las llantas chirriaron cuando Roy dio un volantazo y paro el coche en el arcen.

-No te has olvidado de lo de esta mañana mas de lo que lo he hecho yo- se quito el cinturón.

-¿Qué te propones…? ¡Roy!- ella le golpeo la mano pero el consiguió soltar el cinturón de ella y la agarro de los barroso-. Maldita sea, ¿estas loco? No tenemos tiempo para tus estupideces.

-Si lo tenemos- sonrió radiante-. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para esto.

La beso. No fue un beso como los anteriores. De haberlo sido, ella se habría resistido. Fue un beso lento y devastador. Fue el beso que daba el hombre que quería seducir a una mujer, que quería decirle que para el no había nada mas importante que ese beso.

Riza se derritió.

-Responde a mi beso- le susurro Roy.

Ella separo los labios y dejo que el continuara con la exploración de su boca. Comenzó a acariciarla y ella no opuso resistencia.

Ella nunca había sentido algo así. Nunca lo había deseado. Nunca lo había nesecitado.

Los faros de un coche los iluminaron. Ella grito, separo la boca de la de el y apoyo las manos en su pecho para separarse.

-Riza…

-Ni se te ocurra…

-¿Qué no?- rugió el- Ya es tarde para andarse con rodeos. Te deseo. Me deseas. Somos adultos. ¿Nos mentimos nosotros mismos a al otro?

-Dios- susurro ella- No se que esta pasando.

-Si te sirve de algo- le dijo el con vos ronca-, yo tampoco- la beso en la sien. No voy a disculparme. Quería besare como no había deseado nada en mi vida.

Riza estiro la mano como si fuera a tocarlo para la retiro.

-Estamos complicando las cosas- susurro ella.

-¿Crees que si fingimos que no nos sentimos atraídos vamos a simplificarlas?

-Si… tenemos una aventura, Roy, ¿Qué pasara cuando todo termine? Todavía tendremos que tratarnos por Lucia.

El sabía que tenía razón. No se podía ser amigos después de ser amantes. Sin embargo ¿Qué podan hacer si se deseaban con toda su alma?

-Nadie puede prever el futuro, Riza.

-No, pero seria un disparate no intentarlo.

Pensó en besarla hasta que dejara de pensar; tocarla hasta que no pudiese aguantar mas y gimiera de placer; deslizar las manos por sus muslos y acariciarla hasta que se entregara y le rogara por mas… ¿Estaba volviéndose loco?

Roy volvió a abrochase el cinturón y puso el coche en marcha.

-Abróchatelo- le ordeno a ella escuetamente.

Ella lo hizo y el salio a la carretera con ganas de estrangular a Jean.

------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------

Ya esta, otro chap que espero les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión a si que:

**Xris**: También espero que hayas pasado un lindo día. Como ves la abuela será algo mas que una pequeña complicación y tendrán que aceptar algunas cuantas condiciones para poder conseguir su objetivo, quedarse con Lucia, espero que estés bien y nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan**: Si, las cosas se ponen feas y la idea de Roy será algo difícil de llevar a cabo y Riza deseara matarlo, pero aun falta un poco así que nos leemos mañana.

**AnneNoir**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y agradezco tu apoyo, que estés bien y nos leemos mañana.

**Xanxel**: Si, ahora la abuela será uno de sus mayores problemas pero quizás consiga que dejen de atacarse mutuamente y terminen uniéndose para derrotarle, j eje je, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Rinsita-chan**: También espero que hayas pasado un lindo día y gracias por tus buenos deseos, me alegra que la historia te siga gustando y ya ves, las cosas se complican un poquita mas, la abuela es mas que un poco complicada, nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Se que la page esta hecha una complicación así que no te preocupes, me alegra que el chap te haya gustado y la verdad que la abuela de Jean si es algo complicada, bueno, bastante complicada, pero ya veras, nos leemos mañana.

**Al Shinomori**: También espero que hayas tenido un hermoso día, me alegra que hayas podido leer y que la historia aun te guste, aunque las cosas ahora irán tomando otro rumbo, espero que estés bien y te agradezco tu buena disposición, un beso y bendiciones, ciao.

**Unubium**: Si, se gustan y mucho, pero a veces reconocerlo ante nosotros mismos es lo mas difícil, pero tienes razón, ahora tendrán que unirse contra la adorable abuela de Jean y quien sabe… Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: En primer lugar te deseo de todo corazón que estés bien y no hay nada que perdonar, descansa y sigue todas las indicaciones que te de el medico, en segundo, agradezco que a pesar de todo te des el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión, como ves las cosas se complican y mucho, la abuela es todo un caso, espero que estés bien y te cuidas mucho, ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Se pasaron dos veces la salida antes de encontrarla. Era un camino de tierra que subía hacia la montaña.

-Un camino precioso- comento Riza.

-Maravilloso-confirmo Roy entre dientes al pasar por un bache muy profundo.

- A lo mejor, después de todo, hemos tomado la salida equivocada- dijo Riza.

-La otra era un camino sin salida, ¿te acuerdas? Además, no podemos dar la vuelta.

-¿Por qué alguien querría vivir en un sitio así?

-Para disuadir a los visitantes.

-Que amable. Gracias por animarme, coronel Mustang.

-De nada, señorita Hawkeye- replico el con una sonrisa.

Riza se agarro al picaporte cuando pasaron otra serie de baches.

-En serio, si este camino da una muestra de la hospitalidad de la señora Havoc, es otro motivo para no apreciarla.

-Vamos a reservarnos el juicio, ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso no me parece muy legalista.

-Lo cual demuestra que no sabes mucho de leyes.

-Mi abuelo sabe mucho de las leyes. El general Grumman siempre sabe lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal. ¿Te suena?- añadió Riza con sarcasmo.

-Esta situación es distinta- replico Roy sin mucho convencimiento-. Quizás el abogado de Jean se equivoco en su apreciación; quizás Jean tuviera motivos personales para no apreciarla; quizás…

-Quizás esa sea la casa.

La casa, todavía bastante alejada, se recortaba contra el cielo y era enorme.

-No me dijiste que parecía un castillo.

-Me equivoque, parece traída de Transilvania.

-¿Quieres cambiar tu opinión sobre la recepción que nos espera?

-¿Estas asustada?- le pregunto Roy.

-No- Riza vacilo-. Aterrada.

-No lo estas- Roy le beso la mano-. La ley esta de nuestro lado.

-¿Crees que alguien que viva en un sitio así se preocupa por la ley?

-La señora Havoc no es la novia de un vampiro o algo así- bromeo el con una sonrisa.

-Es posible, pero si veo algún murciélago, voy a gritar.

-Pequeña, la señora es humana.

-Ya, pero es una impresión doble. Vamos a conocerla a ella y a Lucia… creo que lo que me preocupa es conocer a nuestra… ¿Cómo se llama la niña que tutelas?

-Se llama una responsabilidad enorme y, sinceramente, estoy tan asustado como tu.

-Creía que no te asustabas por nada.

-La señora no me importa. Podemos afrontar cualquier problema que nos plantee, pero la niña es otro asunto. No se nada de bebes…

-Todo ira bien si no se lo trasmitimos.

-¿A la abuela de Jean?

-A la niña. Gracia, mi prima, me dijo que así consiguió dar el primer baño a Elissia. Estaba aterrada, pero todo salio bien porque la niña no se dio cuenta.

-Es un buen consejo para tratar con la niña y con la señora.

-Eres muy listo cunado quieres, Mustang.

-Voy a apuntarlo. Riza Hawkeye ha halagado a Roy Mustang.

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

-No lo haré- el camino salio a un claro-. Quizás sea el único halago que me dediques si tenemos en cuenta que no se en que nos estamos metiendo.

-Me ha sonado siniestro- Riza intento parecer despreocupada, pero no lo consiguió.

-A estas altura la señora ha tenido tiempo de pensarse las cosas- Roy paro el coche.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-No lo se. Puede recibirnos amablemente. Es una posibilidad remota, pero existe.

-Como que nieve en agosto…

-Si lo hace, nos quedaremos un rato, dejaremos que se despida de la niña y nos iremos.

-¿Y si no se alegra de vernos?

-No lo se- Roy suspiro-. Podría ser un error posponer lo inevitable.

-¿Quieres decir que tendríamos que agarrar a Lucia y largarnos?

-Si… si es posible.

-¿Por qué no iba a serlo? El testamento….

-No nos interesa que parezca un secuestro.

-No lo seria. El testamento…

-Estamos en el Este. Ya te lo he dicho, las costumbres…

-Son distintas, ya lo se. Aun así, la ley es la ley.

-Es increíble. Yo, un idealista irresponsable, intento convencerte a ti, una realista insufrible, de que a veces la ley no importa.

-¿Quieres decir que soy tan irresponsable como tu?

-Creo que también eres un poco soñadora, pequeña- le beso una maño-. Que te has pasado la vida buscando algo que no has encontrado- la miro a los ojos-. ¿Me equivoco?

Riza lo miro fijamente. ¿De que estaban hablando? ¿De lo que había pasado hacía unas horas? ¿Se había descubierto? ¿Sabia el que ella no estaba preparada para lo que sentía cuando estaba en sus brazos? ¿Sabia que cada ves que lo miraba quería…?

Una luz los iluminó y los cegó. Riza dio un gritito y Roy mascullo algo entre dientes mientras abría la puerta. Se oyeron pasos. La luz se apago. Cuando Riza consiguió adaptar la vista, vio que Roy discutía con un monstruo de tres metros. Salio del coche lo mas rápido que pudo, agarro una piedra y la levanto por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Alto!- grito ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras lanzaba la piedra.

El monstruo vacilo y cayó a sus pies. Riza se lanzó a los brazos de Roy.

-Roy… ¿estas bien?

-Si.

-A ver…- Riza le paso las manos por el rostro para buscar alguna herida-. ¡Estaba espantada! Creía que…

Roy le beso las manos.

-Estoy bien, pequeña- se agacho junto al hombre y encendió la linterna que había tirado-. Veamos si nuestro amigo también lo esta. Ahora comprendo por que el general me advirtió que eras peligrosa.

-Intentaba golpearte.

-No- replico Roy con suavidad-, estaba hablándome.

-Pero vi como movía las manos y los brazos en todas direcciones…

- Solo me indicaba el camino a casa de la señora Havoc- se dirigió al bulto que estaba en el suelo-. ¿Cómo se siente?

Riza observo al monstruo y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Dios mió! ¿Es…? ¿He…?

El hombre en el suelo gruño y se palpo la cabeza.

-¿Señor?

-Si, ¿quien es usted?

-Soy el mayordomo de la señora Havoc. ¿Qué cosa me ocurrió?

Roy gruño.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Riza.

--------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les hay gustado, recuerden que la siguiente actualización es el lunes.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xanxel:** Si, es una verdadera lastima que Roy solo este en el anime, como ves la relación ya va cambiando un poco, y esperemos que para mejor, la abuela es todo un caso, ya entrara en acción, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Walku-chan**: Me alegra un montón que estés bien, de verdad, y se que a veces las recomendaciones medicas no son muy agradables pero son necesarias, me alegra que el chap te guste y esperó que este también sea de tu agradó y la que agrádese por leer soy yo, se han portado excelente y eso me alegra mucho, ahora te comunico que acabo de publicar otra historia que espero te guste, ahora si recordé decírtelo, qué estés bien, ciao.

**Espiaplan:** La verdad es que ambos tienen una especie de guerra de quien resiste mas, y ahora solo queda esperar aunque las peleas no terminaran aquí, aun falta mucho mas, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Rinsita-chan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Xris**: Si, por lo menos han tomado con responsabilidad lo de la niña, pero aun falta un poco para saber lo que ocurrirá con ellos, del odia al amar hay un solo paso, y creo que en este caso se adapta perfectamente a ellos, que eses bien, que te mejores y nos leemos el lunes.

**Unubium**: Lo que ocurre es que para ambos ha sido difícil lo que ocurre, mueren sus amigos, apenas se conocen y comparte una gran responsabilidad y para pero se gustan ¿Para quién seria fácil?, para nadie, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes.

**Vickyta-chan**: Si, las cosas se complican y mucho, cada ves el ambiente estará mas cargado de problemas, me alega que te guste al historia y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Al Shinomori**: Eso es verdad, están tirando demasiado la cuerda y en cualquier momento se cortara, solo queda esperar a cuando ocurrirá, además la abuela no se lo pondrá muy facial, gracias por el apoyo amiga, que descanses y nos leemos el lunes.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

El no le hizo caso y siguió haciendo preguntas. El monstruo caído contesto, Roy asintió con la cabeza y luego miro a Riza.

-Agarralo del brazo y ayúdame a levantarlo.

-Gracias- susurro el hombre que no media tres metros ni mucho menos.

-¿Se siente mejor?- le pregunto Roy.

-Si señor, un poco.

-Voy a montarlo en mi coche y llevarlo a la casa. ¿De acuerdo?

-Si. Gracias- volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza-. ¿Qué me ha golpeado?

Riza abrió la boca, pero Roy la detuvo con un gesto de la cabeza.

-No lo se. Quizás la rama de un árbol. Habría que cuidar esta zona.

-Si, hablaré con el jardinero.

-Hágalo- le recomendó Roy mientras lo metía en el coche.

-¿Roy, que pasa?

Roy suspiro y pensó en lo simple y predecible que había sido su vida hasta entonces.

-Vieron nuestros faros desde la casa. Cuando nos paramos, la señora pensó que o habíamos tenido una avería o desistíamos de presentarnos en su casa.

-¿Por qué no íbamos a presentarnos?

-No lo se. Supongo que pensaría que no nos queríamos hacer cargo de la niña. La señora debe de ser impredecible.

-Entonces, ¿quien es este hombre?

-El mayordomo

-El…

-Si, has golpeado en la cabeza al mayordomo.

-¡Dios mió!- Riza se llevo la mano al corazón.

-Eso digo yo.

-Pero yo creía que estaba intentando atacarte…

Riza tenía los ojos desorbitados, estaba despeinada y temblaba. Roy noto un nudo en la garganta y quiso decirle algo, pero la abrasó.

-Gracias- le dijo bruscamente.

-¿Por qué? Yo creí que era un personaje de historia terrorífica, pero he abierto la cabeza al mayordomo de la señora. Es una buena manera de empezar, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, fue bastante impresionante- Roy sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza-. Ella nunca lo sabrá.

-¿Tu crees?

-Lo se- afirmo el-. Fue una rama.

-De acuerdo- Riza suspiró.

-Le has dado una buena pedrada…

-Mi abuelo me enseño a usar perfectamente las armas de fuego, mi puntería es excelente.

Roy sonrió y le aparto el cabello de los ojos.

-Sabes usar un arma, ¿eh?

-Si, y soy muy buena.

-¿También te enseño a defenderte de monstruos?

-No, realmente me enseñó defenderme de tipos peligrosos como tu.

Roy soltó una carcajada y le acarició la mejilla.

-Recuérdame que le de las gracias cuando estemos de regreso en casa.

-¿Lo harás?- le pregunto Riza con una sonrisa vacilante- Me refiero a agradecerle.

Le quedaba muchos años por delante de trato constante, pensó Roy e, inevitablemente, los dos entrarían en la vida del otro. Sin embargo ella no estaba pensando en eso ni el tampoco. Ella estaba pensando en el sentimiento que estaba creciendo entre los dos y que parecía tener vida propia.

-Claro- contesto Roy-. Tengo que contarle lo valiente que eres.

-Y estupida. No puedo creer que atacara al mayordomo.

-Pero si sirve de algo, yo también lo ataque.

-Pero no le diste una pedrada en la cabeza.

-No- Roy se rió y levanto la barbilla de Riza-. Fuiste valiente y voy a pedirte que vuelvas a serlo.

-¿Cómo?

-Yendo sola a encontrarte con la abuela de Jean.

-¿Qué?

-No cabemos los tres en el coche y no voy a dejar que vayas sola hasta la casa.

-No seas ridículo, ¿Qué podía pasarme?

-Jabalíes- respondió Roy muy serio-. Perros salvajes. Hay las dos cosas en estas montañas. Iras en coche y yo andando.

-Pero…pero…

-No entres a ninguna conversación con la señora hasta que yo llegue. Solo llegare unos minutos después que tu. Limítate a lo más elemental. Preséntate, dile que estas encantada de conocerla…

-Diré que he dado una pedrada al mayordomo y que he venido aquí par llevarme a su nieta…

-Fue una rama y has venido a cumplir con la ultima voluntad de nuestros amigos, pero no hace falta que le digas nada de eso, solo tienes que ser educada y esperar a que yo llegue como una buena chica.

-¿Quieres que sea una buena chica? ¿Qué escuche, asienta y sonría?

-No podrías hacerlo ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-Lo se- Riza suspiró y miro hacia la enorme casa de piedra-.Ahora entiendo porque Jean no quería que su hija se criara aquí.

-Y todavía no conocemos a la señora…

-Dije que no me gustaban los murciélagos, pero tendría que haber dicho los vampiros.

Roy le tomo el rostro entre las manos y se inclinó para besarla levemente.

-Vete- le susurró Roy-. Recuerda que si las cosas se complican solo tiene que sacar a la señora a la luz del sol.

Riza sonrió como el había esperado que lo hiciera.

-Hasta ahora, Mustang- se despidió ella desenfadadamente.

Se monto en el coche, dio una palmada en el brazo al mayordomo y se marcho. Roy prefería no prestar atención a los ruidos del embrague ni imaginarse lo que pensaría la señora cuando viera a su mayordomo herido. Su Riza era una mujer fuerte y resistente, pero también dulce y vulnerable. Roy parpadeo, ¿su Riza? Ella le gustaba, lo cual no era poco, pero no era su Riza. No había ninguna mujer que fuera suya ni la habría durante mucho tiempo. Aquello era una atracción del momento. Solo le gustaba. Podía desearla y que al mismo tiempo le gustara, ¿no? La verdad era que una mujer tenía que gustarle antes de que la deseara. Aunque con Riza había sido al revés.

-Dios mió…- susurró Roy mientras caminaba.

Tenia que recoger a Lucia, volver a Central, instalar a Riza y a la niña, contratar una niñera y que todo volviera a su cause.

-…no se sentiría como se sentía. Es una…

El viento se llevo el final de la frase, pero Roy reconoció la vos de Riza y se paro.

-No- dijo para si mismo-. Por favor, no.

La casa estaba a unos metros con el coche medio subido sobre unos escalones.

Dos mujeres ocupaban el centro de la escena. Una era alta, con una figura imponente y un bastón con mango de plata. La otra era Riza y por la forma en que hablaba y lo molesta que se veía podía saber que se había olvidado de todas las recomendaciones que le había hecho.

----------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del primer chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado.

Como siempre les recuerdo que mañana es la siguiente actualización y por supuesto agradezco a todos los que leen y a los que me dejan su opinión, así que.

**Xris**: Bueno, la reacción refleja que por lo menos no quiere que Roy muera aun, pero los problemas recién comienzan, aun les falta lo peor, je jeje, un beso y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Si, da mala espina pero cuando constan a la abuela todo se pondrá aun peor, gracias por el apoyo y hasta mañana.

**Walku-chan**: La desesperación nos conduce a hacer cosas sin pensar, pero que le vamos a hacer, como ves la cosa se complica, me alegra que te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana.

**FlameGirl-chan**: La verdad es que quizás ellos vieron algo en el fondo de sus amigos que serviría para unirlos, el problema es que quizás esta muy en el fondo, bueno las cosas ya comenzaran a tomar otro rumbo así que solo queda esperar, nos leemos mañana.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15:**

Roy tomo aire, esbozo una sonrisa forzada y subió los escalones.

-¡Elizabeth!- la saludo alegremente-. Que poco has tardado- ella se volvió hacia el y Roy extendió la mano hacia la señora, que la paso por alto-. Señora Havoc. Buenos días, ¿Cómo esta? Me disculpo por mi retraso, yo…

-No sabes lo que me ha dicho- le susurro Riza.

-Tranquila – le respondió el en vos baja e intentando mantener la sonrisa.

-¿Podrías oírme primero antes de enfadarte conmigo?

-Señora. Un momento, por favor- Roy sonrió a la señora que lo miraba sin un atisbo de estar complacida y agarro a Riza de la muñeca. Estoy tratando de solucionar el lió en que nos has metido.

-Me culpas sin saber lo que ocurrió, recuerda que estamos juntos en esto, Roy.

-Riza, tranquilízate. No se que esta pasando, pero…

-Lo que esta pasando- intervino la señora con un tono gélido- es que su acompañante ha decidido no entender lo que se le dice.

-Ni siquiera me ha permitido saludarla, señora- exclamó Riza tratando de controlar su rabia- Solo se aproximó hasta a mi y repetía "no son bienvenidos aquí". Eso decía una y otra vez.

-Era lo único que había que decir. Por desgracia, su acompañante no quería entenderlo.

Roy no había esperado un recibimiento muy caluroso, pero tampoco que lo echaran antes de entrar. Además, estaba el tono de la mujer cuando decía "acompañante".

-Vinimos desde muy lejos, señora, y estoy seguro de que este no es un ejemplo de hospitalidad del Este.

-No soy del Este, señor Mustang, como seguramente haya notado por mi acento. Soy de Central. Vine a esta tierra dejada de la mano de Dios con mi difunto marido.

-No es del Este…- comento Riza-. ¿Cuanto tiempo ha vivido aquí? ¿Cien años?

-Riza, deja que yo me ocupe de esto- le pidió Roy amablemente.

-Siento que hayan hecho un viaje tan largo por nada, señor.

-¿Le parece por nada venir por la hija de Jean y Catherine?- le pregunto Riza amablemente pero sus ojos brillaban de forma extraña.

-Riza, por favor, estate callada…

-Si no pone en su sitio a esta muchacha, lo haré yo.

Roy levanto la cabeza y sonrió.

-Le presento a Elizabeth Hawkeye. Era la mejor amiga de Catherine y como sabrá ahora es tutora de Lucia.

-Efectivamente, eso dicen, como usted.

-Muy bien. Si no quiere que nos veamos en un tribunal, le aconsejo que nos deje pasar.

-Una amenaza vaga, señor. Estamos en el Este y las cosas van despacio- retrocedió un paso- Si vamos a vernos en un tribunal, será dentro de muchos años. Si me disculpan…

-El abogado de Jean tiene contacto con los militares, y como supondrá, yo también. Me pregunto que pensaran los habitantes de este pequeño pueblo dejado de la mano de Dios de una mujer rica que cree estar por encima de la ley.

-Desde luego es rica- intervino Riza- Fíjate en esta casa, es como un castillo de fantasmas donde cree que puede criar a nuestro bebe…

Nuestro bebe… A roy se le paro el pulso al oírlo y agarro la mano de Riza.

-Usted decide señora. Lo hacemos por las buenas o la luz publica.

La señora golpeo el suelo con el bastón y el mayordomo aprecio detrás de ella. Parecía recuperado.

- Tomazo, lleve su equipaje al dormitorio de la planta baja.

-Gracias. Dijo Roy educadamente.

-¿Por qué?- la señora tenía una sonrisa cautelosa- ¿Por acceder a hablar con ustedes o por alojarlos en el mismo dormitorio? Su falta de moralidad no es asunto mió, señor Mustang, siempre que no afecte a mi bisnieta. Le prometo que eso no pasara nunca.

--------------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

La habitación era enorme y con un mobiliario en consonancia. Era una habitación repleta de antigüedades y cientos de años de historia. A Riza le espanto nada mas verlo.

-Parece un cadáver- comento Riza-. Toda la casa es un cementerio.

-Yo diría que es un museo- puntualizó Roy-, pero no voy a discutir.

-Menuda mujer. ¿Quién se cree que es?

Roy, que había oído historias de lo que esperaban los agricultores de los aristócratas del este, se rió.

-Sabe quien es, pequeña, es la señora Emma Havoc.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Se perfectamente lo que quiero decir- Roy se quito la chaqueta y se aflojo la camisa-. El problema es que seguramente tenga razón. Es una mujer poderosa.

-¿Desatas insinuando que puede ganar a pesar del testamento?

-Según Maes, puede dilatarlo todo infinitamente.

-Pero la has intimidado y nos ha dejado pasar.

-La he amenazado con una mala imagen, que estoy seguro que es lo que mas espanta a las familias militares.

-La señora es…- Riza tenia los ojos muy abiertos.

-Su marido lo era. Me sonaba el nombre, pero cuando vi la casa y ella dijo que su marido la había traído de Central…- Roy se tumbo en la cama-. Jean jamás hablaba de eso, en estos momentos, el temor a una mala imagen es nuestro as bajo la manga.

-Yo creía que la ley era nuestro as bajo la manga

-Si, pero ella tiene razón. El proceso judicial puede ser interminable.

-¿Qué pasa con los contactos del abogado de Jean?

-¿Quién sabe? Ahora mismo solo estoy seguro de dos cosas. La señora no quiere que esto se haga publico y tampoco quiere que dos inmorales de Central críen a su bisnieta.

-Habla por ti mismo, Mustang, yo no soy inmoral.

-No estas casada.

-Tu tampoco.

-Vamos a ser los tutores de Lucia, pero somos un hombre y una mujer.

-¡Que perspicaz!

-Y no estamos casados- Roy la miro-. ¿Quién sabe a que podría llevar eso?

Riza noto que se sonrojaba pero no dejo de mirarlo.

-No va a llevar a ninguna parte. Ya te he dicho que las cosas son bastantes complicadas.

-Lo se. De acuerdo, encontrare una solución, pero antes tengo que dormir un poco.

Fue como si ella se diera cuenta por primera ves de que había una cama enorme.

-¿Por qué nos ha metido aquí? Pensé que seria una suite con dos habitaciones.

-Es su forma de decirnos que somos amantes.

-Pero no lo somos.

-Tienes una memoria muy frágil, pequeña.

-No somos amantes- insistió ella en jarras-. Voy al piso de abajo para decirle que…

-Le diremos algo, pero no en este momento. Tenemos que dormir un poco.

-De acuerdo- Riza noto el agotamiento-. Echare una cabezada en esa butaca.

-No seas absurda- Roy dio un palmada en la cama-. Túmbate aquí.

-¿En la misma cama que tu? Ni hablar.

-La cama es enorme…

-No.

-¡Por Dios!- Roy salto de la cama, al agarro antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo y la tumbo en la cama-. Cierra los ojos y duérmete.

-No estoy cansada.

-Lo estas- Roy se estiro-. Duérmete. No quiero que vuelvas a ver a la señora sin mi.

- No soy uno de tus subordinados. No recibo ordenes de ti.

-Soy del este y conozco las costumbres de aquí.

-Soy una mujer inteligente y puedo imaginármelas.

-Claro, no hay más que ver como has lidiado con la señora…

-Es espantosa- replico Riza con la mirada clavada en el techo.

-Es la persona con la que tenemos que lidiar.

-Quiero ver a al niña.

-Yo también, pero antes tenemos que dormir.

Realmente el no tenia ningunas ganas de ver a al niña, le aterraba la mera idea de tocarla. Seria frágil y dependiente. Además, iba a cambiarle la vida de arriba a abajo.

-Quiero verla ahora mismo.

Riza hizo un gesto de moverse. Roy la agarro de la cintura y la retuvo.

-Vuelve.

-¡Suéltame!

-Maldita sea, no me lo discutas.

-Dijiste que cada uno estaría en un lado de la cama. Dijiste…

-Cierra la boca, pequeña.

-¡No estoy cansada!

-Yo, si.

-Se me esta arrugando la ropa.

-El ultimo recurso de una mujer que no sabe por donde salir. Duérmete.

-Puedes obligarme a que me quede aquí, peo no puedes obligarme a que me duerma.

-No- reconoció el-, pero ten en cuenta que tengo un sueño muy ligero.

-Eres rastrero.

Roy, el del sueño ligero, respondió con un ronquido y Riza se quedo inmóvil bajo el brazo de el. Estaban pegados el uno al otro y no podía huir. Apretó los dientes de frustración.

El tenia razón cuando decía que le gustaba ocuparse de las mujeres y ella estaba a punto de reconocer, nunca ente el, que podía entender que a las mujeres les gustara que el se ocupara de ellas. Y aunque le molestara, a ella no se le ocurría un sitio mejor donde estar que es sus brazos, contra su cuerpo calido. Aun así, no dormiría en esa situación.

Al cabo de unos segundos, estaba dormida en brazos de Roy.

----------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y recuerden que mañana la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Azumi-93**: No te preocupes, se que no habías tenido muchas posibilidades de leer, y es verdad, Riza esta perdiendo la paciencia pero esto solo es el comienzo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Si, la paciencia le esta faltando, pero tratara de controlarse, por el momento, los instintos asesinos le afloraran luego, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y si, los desencuentros vendrán mas de una ves, pero aun no se ha visto nada, la peor parte recién esta por llegar je je je, un beso y nos leemos mañana.

**Xanxel:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de igual leer mi historia y me alegra que te haya gustado, como ves las cosas aun se complican pero dentro de poco creo que mejoraran, ya veras, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Hola, como ves la señora no fue muy amable con ellos, por lo que la reacción de Riza es justificada aunque Roy no este muy de acuerdo, mañana siguiente chap, un beso ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Lo que has visto es solo el comienzo, ya veras que la señora se las trae, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**:

Unas sombras alargadas se proyectaron sobre la cama.

Roy abrió los ojos. ¿Era tan tarde? Bostezó, se estiro y noto el cuerpo de una mujer. Estaba profundamente dormida, pero en algún momento se había estrechado contra el. Tenia la cabeza sobre su hombro, una mano en su pecho y una pierna por encima de el. Era delicada, olía bien, era joven y confiada y más hermosa que cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido. A Roy el corazón le dio un vuelco. Roy cambio de posición y ella se junto todavía más. Riza suspiró y fue como una caricia en su cuello.

Era más que hermosa. Sabía que ella no opinaría lo mismo. Decidiría que estaba despeinada, pero a el los mechones descolocados por el sueño le precian atractivos. Por primera ves Roy se dio cuanta de que no llevaba maquillaje. Roy la abrazó. Era una mujer fría y dura. Al menos, eso era lo que ella quería que pensara todo el mundo. El sabía que era delicada y vulnerable. Necesitaba que alguien la protegiera.

-Mmm…

Riza parpadeo, volvió a suspirar y se acurruco contra el como un gato. El se adapto a su cuerpo, con los pechos contra su pecho y las caderas pegadas a las suyas. Ella se enfadaría cuando se despertara y se diera cuanta de que estaban tan juntos que las bocas casi se rozaban.

Ella abrió los ojos ámbar ensombrecidos por la perplejidad.

-Roy…- susurró ella.

El hizo lo que haría cualquier hombre. La beso. Ella se quedo quieta. Iba a empujarlo con todo la razón del mundo. Sin embargo, ella dejo escapar un suspiro. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y separo los labios para besarlo más profundamente.

Roy respondió y ella se arqueo contra el y le tomo la mandíbula entre las manos.

-Riza…- susurro el mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella.

Roy la puso de espaldas y volvió a besarla en el cuello y noto como le temblaban las manos, ¡Dios santo! Si el ya no era un adolescente, pensó molesto, el había estado con muchas mujeres. Riza susurro nuevamente su nombre, le agarró la cabeza y junto su boca a la de el. El alargo el beso.

Estaban solos en el universo y podría hacer todo lo que no había hecho el día anterior. Podía deleitarse con la dulzura de su boca; con su piel sedosa.

No lo haría. Ella se lo había pedido y el se comportaría.

La beso en la boca y en el cuello para luego separase de su lado.

Al cabo de unos segundos, noto que ella respiraba más pausadamente. Se había dormido. Riza murmuro algo. A Roy la pareció que era su nombre y espero que así fuera. La estrecho más contra si.

No podía seguir tumbado allí. Tenía que levantarse, darse una ducha y buscar un café bien cargado. Tenia que pensar en el paso siguiente. En como llevarse a Lucia sin meterse en un embrollo legal. En Central, el asunto podía dilatarse eternamente, pero allí, la eternidad podría ser solo el principio.

La amenaza de hacerlo publico solo había retrasado las cosas. Estaba seguro de que la señora encontraría alguna forma de sortear la amenaza. El problema era la almenaza de ella sobre la moralidad. Si no habían cambiado mucho las cosas en ese pueblo, la idea de que un bebe se criara con un hombre y una mujer que no estaban casados era un anatema. Si sabia hacerlo bien, la señora aparecería como una santa que intentaba mantener la moral.

No podía ver la cosas con claridad. Seguía aturdido.

Beso delicadamente los labios de Riza y se durmió.

-------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Esa ves no lo despertó la suavidad de Riza entre sus brazos. Fue un destello de luz.

-¡Eh!- exclamó mientras se recostaba en las almohadas-. Apaga eso.

-Arriba, Mustang.

El volvió a abrir los ojos con cautela. Riza estaba a los pies de la cama. Se había duchado y se había cambiado ropa. También había cambiado su humor a juzgar por la expresión seria de su cara.

Roy se sentó en el borde de la cama y se paso las manos por el pelo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Solo hemos desperdiciado todo el día gracias a ti.

-Riza. Espera un minuto.

-También, gracias a ti, hemos hecho exactamente lo que la vieja bruja quería que hiciéramos.

-¿Qué?

-Nos ha puesto juntos en una habitación para ganar un punto. Tu mismo lo dijiste.

¿Lo había hecho? Estaba atontado. Necesitaba una dosis de cafeína y tenia hambre.

-Pequeña, no te sigo. ¿De que punto me hablas?

-Que somos… que somos amantes.

Ella se ruborizó y Roy sacudió la cabeza.

-Somos amantes. Aparte, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

-No somos amantes. Somos dos personas que se han metido en una situación complicada y que la han complicado todavía más aunque habían acordado no hacerlo.

-Riza- el se levanto y fue hacia ella-. Escucha, no solo por que nos besemos…

-No quiero hablar de eso en este momento. Quiero ver a Lucia.

-Y lo haremos, pero tu actitud…

-No tengo una actitud, Mustang.

-Riza- Roy intentaba mantener la calma-, pequeña…

-¿Te importaría dejar de llamarme así?- le pregunto mientras le daba un palmetazo en la manos cuando el intento agarrarla-. Arréglate para que podamos ir a ver a la señora.

-No se que te pasa, Riza, pero no me gusta.

-Eso me destroza el corazón…

-No doy por terminada la discusión.

-Te doy diez minutos, luego iré sola a buscar a al señora.

-Si lo haces- replico el suavemente-, te aseguro que te arrepentirás.

-Muy bien, compórtate como el militar que eres, a mi me da igual…

-Cuidado con lo que me dices.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a pegarme?

El esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Tengo una forma de someterte mucho mejor que esa- dijo mientras la estrechaba contra si y la besaba en los labios.

Ella habría querido dejarse llevar y abrasarse a el. Sin embargo, eso era lo que esperaban los hombres como aquel. Así las controlaban.

Lo golpeo en los brazos y aparto la boca.

-¡Basta! ¿Estas loco? Acabo de decirte que eso se ha acabado.

El la miro a los ojos.

-¿De verdad?

Roy se volvió, fue al cuarto de baño y cerro la puerta. Cuando Riza oyó el chorro de la ducha, se dejo caer contra la pared. Lo que acababa de pasar no había sido culpa solo de el, pero no volvería pasar.

El desertarse por segunda ves en brazos de Roy, el recordar lo que había sentido cuando se besaron, la felicidad incandescente, el maravilloso vértigo… Fue aterrador. Sabía que nunca se olvidaría de aquello. Sabía que era insoportable que un hombre adquiriera ese poder sobre ella.

No había aceptado nada de aquello. Roy iba a tener que entenderlo. No podían ser los tutores de Lucia hasta que no lo aclararan. No eran amantes. No serian amantes. Ella no iba a permitirse sentir…

Alguien llamo a la puerta.

Riza se incorporo y se paso la mano por el pelo.

-¿Quién es?

Una mujer le contesto algo que no entendió muy bien. Solo comprendió la palabra niña. Era suficiente. Tomo aire, abrió la puerta y una mujer vestida de blanco le entrego el bulto que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya esta, fin del chap y espero que les haya gustado, les recuerdo que mañana es la siguiente actualización.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, así que:

**Unubium**: Si, realmente la abuela de Jean es un poco especial, recién esta comenzando la guerra, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Rinsita-chan**: Si, una buena combinación, ahora solo falta ver en que termina todo esto, ¿Quién terminara matando a quien?, gracias por el apoyo, hasta mañana, ciao.

**Vickyta-chan**: Si, definitivamente la abuela de Jean es insufrible, solo queda ver que mas será capas de hacer, esto es solo el comienzo, gracias por el comentario y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: La verdad es que con la niña no se ha portado mal, aunque esta lejos de profesar el amor maternal, pero la guerra recién comienza, ya veras, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

El bebé era impresionante. También era adorable, comestible y un genio, a pesar de su corta edad. Riza podía decirlo a simple vista aunque la embargaban unas emociones desconocidas para ella

Siguió a la enfermara y para cuando llego al salón, del tamaño de un teatro pequeño, ya no le quedaba ningún rastro de temor por llevar a la niña en brazos. Lucia la miro a la cara y al instante se gano el corazón de Riza. La responsabilidad era abrumadora, pero su instinto le dijo que era capas de llevar a cabo su nuevo papel. No le importaban los cambios que pudiera suponer en su vida.

-Vamos a salir adelante perfectamente- le dijo al bebe.

Lucia balbuceó.

-No se mucho de bebes, pero los bebes tampoco saben mucho de los mayores. Aprenderemos juntas.

Lucia la miro solemnemente con sus ojazos azules como el cielo. Luego sonrió y alargo su manita para tocar la barbilla de Riza. Riza se rió, agarro la manita y le besó cada uno de sus diminutos dedos.

-¡Eres adorable!- miro a la enfermera- Lucia es muy bella.

La enfermera que había estado observándola sin perder un solo detalle, se relajo.

-Si, señorita, es una niña maravillosa.

-Gemma tiene razón. Lucia es una niña maravillosa

Riza se dio la vuelta. La señora Havoc estaba en la puerta, seria, perfectamente peinada, y con un aspecto tan formidable como por la mañana. Llevaba un traje largo negro. ¿Se cambiaria siempre para cenar o era otro intento de intimidarla? Tuvo la respuesta inmediatamente. La señora la miro lentamente de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa que podría calificarse de condescendiente.

-Lo lleva en los genes. Algunas cosas aparentemente se saltan una generación, pero la buena una siempre acaba por aflorar.

Riza la miro a los ojos con ganas de mandarla al infierno.

-Efectivamente. Al fin y al cabo, su padre y su madre eran personas admirables.

-Mi nieto solo era admirable por su decisión de vivir la vida que había elegido- la señora torción el gesto-. Su mujer ni siquiera por eso. Esta niña no será como ellos.

-Esta niña- replico Riza fríamente-, será quien ella quiera ser.

-Una desafortunada actitud moderna.

-Una actitud ejemplarmente moderna y le aconsejo que se guarde su opinión sobre Jean y Catherine, señora Havoc. No me interesa.

-No la oirá, señorita Hawkeye. Ha pasado este rato con Lucia antes de cenar, y si lo desea, podrá poder volver a verla mañana por la mañana antes que se marchen- sonrió levemente-. Puedo guardarme mi opinión hasta entonces.

La niña dejo escapar unos gorigoritos de felicidad.

Ella no podía saber que su vida estaba en juego. Riza sonrió y se llevo a la niña al hombro.

-No vamos a marcharnos sin la niña.

-Y yo no voy a entregarla.

-No tiene otra alternativa. El testamento…

El testamento es un trozó de papel. Los abogados cobran sus buenos honorarios por convertir los trozos de papel en confeti.

-Se le paga mas todavía por hacer cumplir los deseos de las personas que los redactaron.

Roy sonrió mientras entraba en el salón. Había estado un rato en la puerta y había observado como Riza volvía al ataque y eso era lo que meno quería. Tenia que jugar su baza mejor que la señora y una batalla verbal era el peor sistema.

-Pequeña- exclamo el con una sonrisa-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? He terminado de ducharme y me he encontrado solo…

Riza se sonrojo. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo podía hablar tan abiertamente de ellos?

-Quería ver a Lucia- contesto ella sin salir de su sorpresa.

-Mírala…- Riza lo mitraba expectante-. ¡Que monada!

-Es adorable- Riza sonrió a la niña como nunca le había sonreído a el.

-Esta muy sana- intervino la señora- Su enfermera la cuida perfectamente.

Roy acerco un dedo, la niña lo agarro y se lo llevo a la boca.

-¡No tiene dientes!

-Es demasiado pequeña. Esta sonriendo- Riza también sonrió-. Le gustas…

-A esta edad a un niño no le gustan o le disgustan las personas- puntualizó la señora. Los niños reaccionan a estímulos. Es absurdo atribuirle sentimientos complejos.

-¿Cree eso sinceramente?- Riza la miro fijamente.

-Es un hecho científico.

-¡No me extraña que Jean no quisiera que usted criara a la niña!

-Riza- intervino Roy inmediatamente-, ¿Por que no me la dejas un rato?

-Con esa actitud- siguió Riza sin hacer caso a Roy-, no se si la dejaremos que la visite en verano.

-Las visitas van a ser innecesarias- replico la anciana-. La niña va a vivir aquí, conmigo.

Riza se volvió hacia Roy.

-¿Cuando vas a decirle que esta muy equivocada?

-¿Por que no me dejas a la niña? 

No era lo que quería decir y mucho menos lo que quería hacer, pero tenia que evitar que Riza se enredara en una pelea. 

-¿Me permites?- inicio el mientras alargaba los brazos.

Riza lo miro con cautela y le pareció que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Roy sonrió.

-Hola chiquitina…

Riza le entrego a al niña. El la tomo con mucho cuidado.

-Sujétale la cabeza- le advirtió Riza.

Daba calor y olía bien, aunque no podía saber a que.

-Polvos de talco- le explico Riza. El no se dio cuenta de que debía haber hablado en alto-. No hace falta que la sujetes así.

-¿Como?

-Como si fiera de cristal.

La niña parecía de cristal, pero los bebes llevaban siglos de brazo en brazo. Quizás no fueran tan frágiles como parecían.

-Da…- balbuceo Lucia con una sonrisa.

-Esta sonriéndote otra ves. 

-No es una sonrisa, es un reflejo- volvió a puntualizar la señora.

-¿Reflejo? Era una sonrisa sin ninguna duda.

-Todavía tiene que aprender que es una sonrisa. Le aseguro que lo que ve no es una sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa independiente mente de lo que dijera la vieja bruja.

-La niña no les conocía, ¿Por qué iba a sonreírles?- insistió la bisabuela de Lucia.

-Quizás sea- contesto el amablemente-, por que reconoce a las personas que van a criarla.

Era una provocación, pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. Lucia había sonreído y si era la primera ves, bastaba ver la casa y a aquella señora para entenderlo.

-Esta discusión no tiene sentido- la señora Havoc los miro con frialdad-. Devuélvala a la enfermera, señor Mustang, es hora de que se vaya a ala cama.

-Déjame que le de las buena noches- le pidió Riza a Roy.

-Claro- respondió el mientras le entregaba a la niña.

La observo cuando se inclino para recogerla. Riza le canturreo y Lucia farfullo algo y le dio una palmada en la mejilla. Era increíble.

El había esperado sentir miedo en ese momento y Riza le había dicho algo parecido, pero al verla cuando se reía por que la pequeña le agarraba la nariz, supo de repente que todo era muy acertado. Catherine y Jean habían acertado al elegir a Riza. Ella seria una tutora maravillosa, una madre maravillosa. Casi podía verla con otro bebe en los brazos mientras Lucia, algo mayor, la sujetaba de la mano. El nuevo bebe tendría el cabello rubio de ella, los ojos ámbar de ella… ¿O serian negros como los de el?

-Riza, devuelve a la niña a su enfermera- dijo Roy para detener sus pensamientos.

-Un minuto…

-Ahora.

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y amenazantes y el esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que comentar cosas importantes con la señora Havoc. Además ya ni me acuerdo de la ultima ves que comimos algo- miro a al señora sin dejar de sonreír-. Nos invita a cenar, ¿verdad?

-A cenar esta noche y a desayunar mañana- la señora dio un golpecito con el bastón en el suelo-. Después, me temo que los señores tendrán que marcharse.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Hola a todos, ya esta el fin del chap, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que mañana es la siguiente actualización, como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión, así que:

**Xris**: Estas perdonada, se que la page ha sido un caos estos días, también he sufrido mucho por su culpa. Como ves al parecer las cosas van tomando otro rumbo pero aun falta mas, si, ya han visto a la bebe a hora solo falta saber que ocurrirá realmente, felicitaciones por tu historia, nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae Kotara**: Sabes que comprendo perfectamente, además se que siempre te pones al día en cuanto puedes así que no hay rencor, amiga. Como ves las cosas ya van cambiando y si, ya conocen a Lucia y ahora tendrán que tomar una decisión muy importante, nos leemos luego, que estés bien, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: Ya han visto al bebe, ahora solo les queda luchar por ser ellos quienes lo críen, y ahora falta verlos como padres, que estés bien y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Muchas veces había pensado que uno de los momentos mas vulnerables de una persona es cuando despierta, y como ves a hora ha sido así, ya sabes quien era el bultito y como ves han reaccionado muy bien, ahora solo queda esperar, que estés bien y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Si, pero ahora ya esta mejorando, el bebe será un gran cambio en sus vidas, de eso puedes estar segura, ciao.

**Vickyta-chan**: Si, era el bebe, ahora solo queda ver su reacción como futuros padres, ciao.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**:

El comedor hacia que el salón pareciera una vulgaridad.

Había veinticuatro sillas de respaldo altísimo alrededor de la mesa que ocupaba toda una habitación repleta de tapices. Un fuego crepitaba en la chimenea que era enorme. Ella pensó que la chimenea era otro intento de apabullarla, pero cuando se sentaron noto que se le ponía carne de gallina. Era verano en el exterior pero allí parecía invierno.

Los tres se sentaron a un extremo de la maesa, la señora en la cabecera y cada uno de ellos a un lado. Cenaron los cinco platos en silencio, desde un consomé insípido hasta un postre insulso. Ella había intentado hablar de Lucia, pero Roy le dio una ligera patada. Ella le dijo con la mirada que era le momento, peo el le contesto, también con la mirada, que cuando el estuviera preparado. Ella concedió que quizás existirá alguna posibilidad de que el entendiera las costumbres medievales de aquel lugar y ella no.

Una sirvienta entro silenciosamente, retito los paltos de postre y regreso con un servicio de café. La señora lleno unas tasas diminutas.

-Gracias. Le dijo Riza cuando le acercó su tasa.

Riza dio un sobo. Aquella parte de la cena por lo menos era aceptable y además significaba que estaba terminando aquella cena interminable. Si Roy no decía algo…

-El café esta sensacional- comento el.

La señora inclino la cabeza.

-Ha sido una cena excelente.

La señora volvió a inclinar elegantemente la cabeza.

-Pero ha llegado el momento de hablar de la situación.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- la señora lo miro por encima de su tasa-. No pienso aceptar que el testamento de mi nieto sea legítimo.

-¿En que se basara para impugnarlo?

-Eso lo decidirá mi abogado. Hay algunos argumentos, desde la influencia indebida de la mujer de Jean…

-¿De que esta hablado?- le pregunto fríamente Riza-. Catherine nunca… ¡Ay!

La patada en el tobillo había sido de profesional.

-Si su abogado es competente, y estoy seguro de que lo será, le habar explicado que demostrar esa influencia es muy difícil y que supondría una batalla legal larga y costosa.

-Es posible- la señora volvió a llevarse la tasa a los labios-, pero no me preocupa ninguna de las dos cosas. El precio me da igual y el tiempo que quede será suficiente para mis necesidades.

-Es decir, usted sabe que va a perder pero quiere dilatar las cosas lo más posible.

La mujer lo miro con una leve sonrisa.

-Señora- Roy aparto el café-. No tenemos intención de negarle el contacto con Lucia. Estaremos muy complacidos de traerla a menudo.

-Es una oferta interesante pero inútil. No resuelve el problema de educar a al niña. Incluso si viviera Jean, esas visitas serian muy placenteras, pero insuficientes. Las visitas ocasionales no tienen consecuencias en el desarrollo de un niño. Además el trato con los niños es la felicidad para algunas mujeres. Nunca lo fue para mí. Tuve un hijo por que era lo que se esperaba de mi, no por que tuviera instinto maternal.

-Dios mío, Roy- exclamo Riza-. ¿Has oído eso?

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quiere comprometerse a criar a aun niña?- le pregunto Roy.

-Se ocuparan las enfermeras, las niñeras, las institutrices… yo solo las pagare.

-Entonces- siguió Roy haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse-, si dejamos todo eso a un lado, ¿Quiere pasar los próximos meses o años en los tribunales?

-Roy- intervino Riza-. No puedes permitirle…

-Tanto tiempo- insistió Roy-. Tanta publicidad, ¿Conviene al nombre de Havoc?

-Ya me amenazó antes con eso, señor Mustang, y reconozco que no me complace, pero mi nieto no me ha dejado otra alternativa.

-¿No tiene otra alternativa que gastarse una fortuna en abogados, arrastrar su nombre y el de la niña por todo el pueblo y, al final, perder? Perderá. Tiene que saberlo. ¿Lo ha hablado con su abogado? Estoy seguro de que el se lo ha dicho. Los tribunales, en los caso de testamento, siempre prefieren seguir la voluntad de los padres cuando se trata del bienestar de un hijo.

A Roy le pereció que la tasa temblaba ligeramente en la mano de la señora.

-¿Quiere que su bisnieta la pase de tribunal en tribunal? Jean y Catherine quisieron que nosotros criáramos a Lucia con el amor y la dedicación que le habrían dado ellos y no ver el nombre de Havoc y de su hija ensuciado de esa manera.

Efectivamente, la tasa temblaba en la mano de la señora. Ella sabia que estaba pisando un terreno muy delicado.

-Ha hecho una exposición magnifica. Sin embargo, se ha olvidado de algo.

-¿De que?

-Moralidad- lo espeto con un gesto de desprecio- Desdecía. Principios- dejo la tasa en el plato-. Ya se que esa cosas no tiene mucha importancia en el mundo de hoy, pero lo tienen en el mió.

-Increíble- Riza puso los ojos en blanco-. Está dispuesta a despreciar la ultima voluntad de Catherine y Jean, esta dispuesta a que su bisnieta pase una infancia terrible y se permite hablar de…

-Riza…- la interrumpió Roy.

Su instinto y experiencia resolviendo problemas le decían que estaban a punto de llegar a un acuerdo, pero Riza podía tirarlo por tierra si se dejaba llevar por la ira. Se levanto y fue donde estaba ella.

-Deja que la señora Havoc termine- la tranquilizó el agarrándola de los hombros.

-Ha sido franco y yo seré franca. Tiene razón, solo conseguiré retrasar las cosas…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué…?

Roy apretó los hombres de Riza, que lo miro con odio, peo se callo.

-Mi abogado y su despacho son muy buenos. Como usted ha dicho, ellos se encargaran de que determinar la tutoría de Lucia tarde años, muchos años- sonrió con satisfacción-. Para cuando ustedes consigan la custodia legal plena, ella ya habar aprendido un código moral adecuado y no le afectara vivir en la misma casa que dos personas que han elegido vivir en pecado.

La señora había terminado levantando la voz y parecía como si aquellas palabras hubieran quedado suspendidas en el aire.

-¿Lo dice en serio?- pregunto Riza mientras miraba a Roy que estaba muy serio-. ¿Va a retener a esa niña por que creer que nos acostamos y no lo aprueba?- se rió.

-Lo dice en serio- confirmo Roy con suavidad.

La señora dio un golpe con el bastón en el suelo de mármol y aprecio el mayordomo.

-Claro que hablo en serio. Ahora, si me disculpan, se me esta haciendo tarde…

Roy se aclaró la garganta.

-Señora…

-¿Que pasa ahora?- la abuela de Jean dejo escapar un suspiro-. No puede decirme nada que vaya a interesarme.

-Al contrario- Roy seguía con las manos en los hombros de Riza-. Podríamos habernos ahorrado toda esta conversación, señora- miro a Riza-. Esta misma tarde, la señorita Hawkeye me hizo el honor de aceptar ser mi esposa.

------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------

Ya esta el ultimo chap de la semana y espero que les haya gustado, como siempre agradezco a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer y aun más a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión, así que:

**Espiaplan**: No te preocupes, se que muchas veces nuestro PC nos juegan mas de un mala pasada (vieras lo que sufro con el mió), así que no hay rencor, me alegra que igual hayas podido leer la historia y lo mas importante, que te guste, gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y dejarme tu opinión y no te preocupes, ya se desharán de la abuela, jejejej, nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Xanxel:** Si, la señora es bastante odiosa pero ya irán encontrando formas de controlarla, aunque Riza pasara mas de un dolor de cabeza, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos el lunes, ciao

**Xris**: Je je je, creo que Riza también ha considerado mas de una ves esa posibilidad, pero como ves a Roy se le ocurrió otra manera de solucionar el problema, lo que no se sabes es si será realmente una solución, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Si, Lucia es un encanto, lastima que las cosas se hayan complicado tanto, pero ya veras, todo tomara un mejor rumbo, y si, creo que la visita al este le esta cambiando las prioridades a Roy, gracias amiga y nos leemos el lunes.

**Walku-chan**: Ya sabes cual fue el plan de Roy, jejejej, lastima que no lo haya consultado con Riza antes, ahora a ver como se lo toma, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos el lunes. Ciao

**Rinsita-chan**: La abuela es insufrible, pero ya lograran controlarla, gracias por el apoyo, nos leemos el lunes.


	19. Chapter 19

**N.A: Lamento el atraso del chap, pero he intentado subirlo desde ayer y me era imposible, mis disculpas y disfrútenlo. Hoy vale por dos.**

**Capitulo 19:**

Riza paso los siguientes minutos sin decir una palabra, pero lo miro con un odia hasta ese momento desconocido cuando el la arrastro dentro de su dormitorio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Le has dicho que yo he aceptado…- abrió los brazos de par en par-. Ni siquiera puedo repetirlo. ¿Qué tornillo has perdido?

-Tranquila.

-¿Tranquila?- Riza levanto la voz y tiro un zapato contra la pared-. ¿Crees que es tonta? ¿Crees que se lo va a tragar?

-Maldita sea- gruño Roy-. Baja la voz, va a oírte.

-¿Va a oírme?- repitió Riza con tono de incredulidad-. ¿Crees que no va a darse cuenta de que es mentira?

-¿Oíste su respuesta o ya estabas histérica?

-La oí. Dijo que estaba sorprendida, que según su abogado casi no nos conocíamos,.

-Yo le dije que su abogado estaba equivocado. Que Jean y yo éramos amigos de infancia y que tu y yo llevábamos mucho tiempo viéndonos.

-¿Y crees que se lo ha tragado?

-Me da igual. Lo que cuanta es lo ultimo que dijo.

-¿Qué esta encantada de que Lucia vaya a criarse en un hogar con principios? ¿De que ya esta segura de que no se va a mancillar el nombre de Havoc?

-Exactamente- Roy fue a la ventana y volvió-. Es lo único que importa.

-Menuda novedad- Riza tiro el otro zapato-. Sin embargo hay un pequeño problema. No vamos a casarnos. Me da igual si me oye o no. Yo siempre había creído que había que ser inteligente para llegar a coronel…

Roy la miro. Increíble. Primero una cena con la bruja perversa y de postre una mujer enloquecida. Creía que había visto una bandeja con bebidas por algún lado. Efectivamente, estaba en el aparador. Tenía dos botellas y dos copas. Una botella tenía un líquido ambarino y la otra uno dorado. Le daba igual lo que fuera. Necesitaba beber algo para entender por que le había parecido que la solución de todos los problemas era decirle a la señora que iban a casarse.

Riza iba de un lado a otro diciéndole que había conseguido complicarlo todo.

-Es tu especialidad. Complicarlo todo…

¿Se refería a su intento de hacerse con Lucia o a lo que había pasado hacia unas horas en esa cama? Roy se sirvió un poco del liquido ambarino y dio un sorbo.

Seguro que se refería al hecho de haberse besado con el. ¿Por qué lo recordaba? No había significado nada. El ni siquiera recordaba el sabor de sus labios…

Dejo la copa. Tenia que estar despejado.

-Ya esta bien- exclamó Roy.

-¡Ni si quiera he empezado! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-¡Basta!- Roy dio un puñetazo en el aparador-. Siéntate y escúchame.

-No se me ocurre nada que puedas decirme para…

-Déjame hablar.

-Lo hice y ¿A dónde nos ha llevado? A un embrollo- Riza se quito un mechón de la cara.

-Decirle que íbamos a casarnos fue… conveniente.

-Quieres decir que fue una estupidez…

-Si dejas de enfurecerte y te paras a pensar, lo comprenderás.

-Vi su cara. Quizás pareciera que se lo había creído, pero me fije y decía otra cosa.

-Lo reconozco, parecía… escéptica.

-¿Escéptica? Riza soltó una carcajada-. Es una buena manera de decirlo…

Roy apretó las mandíbulas. Riza tenia razón. Lo había mirado como si fuera un mago que trataba de convencerla de que realmente había sacado un conejo de la chistera.

-Entonces, tenemos que hacer que se lo crea. ¿No quieres que nos ocupemos de Lucia?

-Tenemos a la ley de nuestra parte. Me lo has repetido ciento de veces.

- Es verdad, ero ella también tiene razón. La justicia puede ser muy lenta.

-Jean y Catherine dejaron un testamento.

-¡Por favor, usa la cabeza! Lo ha dejado muy claro de entrada, estamos en su terreno.

-¿Y que? El testamento…

-Riza, por favor, estate callada y presta atención. Tenemos dos alternativas- Roy se metió la manos en los bolsillos-. Una, secuestrar a Lucia.

-A mi me parece perfecto.

-Nos detendrían antes de abandonar la ciudad, si llegamos, y pasaremos cien años en prisión.

-Solo tenemos que alegra que hay un testamento legal.

-Pero el secuestro no es legal.

Riza suspiró y se paso la mano por la frente.

-Dijiste que teníamos dos alternativas.

-Podemos meternos en una batalla legal. Pediré que me recomienden algún abogado de aquí. Los abogados se reunirán y con un poco de suerte, Lucia vendrá con nosotros cuando vaya a empezar el colegio.

-¿En serio?

-Pueden usar muchas tácticas dilatorias. Estamos tratando con una mujer poderosa.

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a mi abuelo?

-Ayudarnos a que. No va a intervenir en la disputa por una custodia.

-¿Quieres decir que ella se saldrá con la suya?-Riza lo miro fijamente.

-Solo puede ganar si nos damos por vencidos- Roy se puso delante de ella-. Jean me pidió esto y voy a cumplirlo.

Riza lo miro a los ojos. La última afirmación la había tranquilizado. Sabia que el lo decía en serio. Era un hombre de palabra.

-Yo cumpliré el deseo de Catherine.

-Entonces, estamos de acuerdo y tenemos que hacer lo que sea necesario.

-¿De verdad crees que un proceso judicial pueda durar meses?

-Años.

Roy tomo las manos de Riza entre las suyas. Las tenia frías. Quería abrasarla hasta que su piel volviera a estar caliente y su mirada recuperara el brillo, pero eso complicaría las cosas.

-Dios mió- Riza se llevo la mano a la boca-. Esa niña maravillosa podría acabar en este sitio tan espantoso durante todo ese tiempo…

-Podría… pero no vamos a permitirlo.

-¿Crees sinceramente que la señora Havoc se echaría atrás si cree que vamos a casarnos?

-Si.

-Roy, viste la expresión de su cara. No te creyó.

Tenía razón. Todavía podía recordar la mirada de la mujer cuando dijo que se alegraba por los dos.

-De acuerdo- sonrió forzadamente-. Es posible que no me creyera.

Riza le acaricio la mejilla.

-Eres muy bueno, Roy. Que se te ocurriera esa idea aunque no fuera a funcionar…

Roy la agarro la mano con las dos suyas.

-Puede funcionar, pequeña.

-¿Cómo? La abuela de Jean no es tonta. ¿Vamos a prometerle que le manaremos una invitación a la boda? No va a darnos a Lucia por eso.

-No- le dio un beso en la mano-, pero podemos hacer algo.

-¿Qué?

-No va a gustarte.

-¿Es legal?

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Me tranquiliza.

-Mejor aun, garantiza el éxito.

-Si es legal y funciona, ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme?

Roy la miro a los ojos. Se hizo un silencio absoluto y ella pudo escuchar los latidos de acelerados de su propio corazón.

-Casémonos.

------------------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Ya esta, primer chap de la semana y espero que les hay gustado.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Jejeje, se que quedarían intrigadas y esa era la idea, me alegra que te haya gustado y ya ves, parece que el matrimonio si se realizará pero Riza aun no ha dicho la ultima palabra si que… Gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Azumi-93**: No te preocupes, se que leerás cuando tengas un tiempo, si, como ves las cosas ya están tomado un camino mas serio, me alegra que te haya gustado y nos leemos mañana.

**Xanxel:** En primer lugar, muchas gracias por tus palabras, me subes un montón el animo, de verdad que gracias. Como ves el lunes ya ha llegado y con el un nuevo chap, espero que te haya gustado aunque se que las dudas aun no se aclaran, así que tendrán que esperar hasta mañana, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Unubium**: Como ves Riza lo tomo un "poquito" mal, pero quien no si te dicen que has aceptado casarte sin ni siquiera preguntártelo, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Vickyta-chan**. Es verdad, creo que muchos lo pensaron pero como ves la reacción de Riza no fue la de una mujer dichosa, gracia por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Sherrice Adjani**: Me alegra que ya pedas volver a leer, justo a tiempo antes de los chap finales, como pasa el tiempo. Como ves la historia ya esta definiendo lo que ocurrirá y es verdad, la abuela es insufrible, me alegra que te haya gustado y no leemos mañana.

**Hanae**: Si, el matrimonio ha sido una de las mejores ideas, lastima que Riza solo desee matarlo, pero ya veras, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan**: Es verdad, Riza estuvo lejos de ser una mujer feliz y contenta con su compromiso, ahora a ver con que le sale a Roy, ella no caerá tan fácil, gracias por el poyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Ya has visto como reacciono Riza, ahora solo falta saber si aceptara casarse o no, o si realmente terminara matando a Roy, gracia por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**The Hawk eye**: No te preocupes, se que a veces es difícil dejar una opinión cada día pero me alegra que por lo menos la historia te guste, gracias por el cometario y nos leemos mañana.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20:

Una hora más tarde estaban mirándose sentados cada uno en un lado de la cama.

Riza seguía sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendo que no podían hacerlo. Roy insistía en que claro que podrían.

-No voy a casarme contigo. La señora sabrá que lo hacemos para quedarnos con Lucia.

-No. Hablaré con ella y le explicare que cuando veníamos hacia aquí decidimos legalizar nuestra relación.

-¡No tenemos ninguna relación!

-…y que queríamos mantener en privado nuestra decisión- siguió Roy como si ella no hubiera dicho nada-. Pero hemos cambiado de idea ante su preocupación por Lucia.

-No le preocupa Lucia- replico Riza ardientemente-. Solo se preocupa por si misma.

-Ya lo se, pero podemos demostrarle que entendemos su punto de vista.

-No te creerá.

-¿Por qué eres tan terca? De acuerdo, si no me cree, ¿Qué pasa?

-Pasa que si se da cuanta de que nos casamos para tranquilizarla, ella… ella…

-Ella, ¿Qué? ¿Dirá que nuestro matrimonio no es de su gusto? La gente se casa por infinidad de motivos. En un lugar como este, con una cultura tan antigua, eso es especialmente cierto. Los matrimonios pueden no tener nada que ver con el amor.

Riza sabia que tenia razón. La gente se casaba por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con el amor y el amor no seria el motivo para que ella se casara, si lo hacia. Entonces, ¿Por qué le dolían tanto aquellas palabras?

-Riza. Sabes que tengo razón. Si nos casamos por el bien de Lucia, eso seria muy positivo a los ojos de la señora.

-Pero no a los míos. Siempre he penado que me casaría con un hombre por el que sintiera algo.

-Sentiste algo esta tarde- Roy la miro a los ojos y le tomo las manos.

-Eso no cuenta- Riza se sonrojo.

-La atracción es un parte importante del matrimonio.

-No- Riza se soltó las manos y se puso de pie-. No puedo.

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- le pregunto Roy con tono seco mientras se levantaba.

-Intenta entenderlo. No esta bien…

-Evidentemente, pero ¿te parece bien que a Lucia la crié la ultima persona en el mundo que habrían elegido Jean y Catherine?- le pegunto Roy con frialdad.

-Claro que no, pero…

Riza no pudo seguir. La abuela de Jean había dejado muy claro que solo le preocupaba la moralidad y la moralidad dejaría de ser un problema con una mentira. Se quedarían con la niña.

Roy debió de captar algo en su rostro. Se acerco y la agarro por los hombres.

-No tenemos otra alternativa. Hay que hacerlo por Jean, por Catherine y por la niña.

-Si… lo hiciéramos- Riza lo miro a los ojos-. Cuando…

-En cuanto lo permitan la leyes de aquí. Con un poco de suerte, serias mi mujer antes del fin de semana

Su mujer… Riza empezó a temblar.

-No puedo imaginármelo… no puedo…

-Yo si puedo- Roy la beso.

Realmente, le rozó los labios. Riza hizo un sonido y se inclino hacia el. Roy la abrasó con fuerza. Riza se sintió perdida. Roy era su mundo, su protección, su… su… Riza se paro.

-No lo haga- susurró ella-. No puedo pensar cuando… cuando…

-No pienses, acepta.

Riza noto un dolor en el corazón. Estaba a punto de llorar y no sabía por que. La pregunta de Roy era meramente práctica y ella respondería de la misma manera.

-Si acepto, será con algunas condiciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-No será un verdadero matrimonio.

-Tu eres la que no para de recordarme que la señora no es tonta- Roy sonrió-. ¿Ya no lo piensas? ¿Crees que bastara con que nos vayamos un día y volvamos convertidos en marido y mujer?

-No- Riza tomo aliento-. Se que no se tragara algo así.

-Entonces, ¿Qué propones?

Ella volvió a tomar aire, era como si no le entrara suficiente en los pulmones.

-Nos casamos, nos llevamos a la niña y nos divorciamos en Central.

-Entiendo- Roy se quedo sorprendido.

-Es la única manera de hacerlo- explico Riza precipitadamente-. El matrimonio contentara a la señora.

-Y el divorcio te contentara a ti.

-Y a ti- Riza trago saliva-. Quiero decir, tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo, ¿no?

-Así es- Roy apretó las mandíbulas con toda su fuerza.

-Dijiste que era una cultura muy antigua. Lo que necesitamos es un antiguo matrimonio de conveniencia.

Y su rápida disolución.

-Efectivamente. Eso te parece bien, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué no?- Roy se encogió de hombros.

-Perfecto- Riza se paso la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior-. Hay otra cosa…

-¿Qué mas puede haber, pequeña? Ya hemos aceptado un matrimonio rápido y un divorcio más rápido todavía.

-Otra condición.

-¿Cuál?

Roy supo que no iba a gustarle, como no le había gustado la primera condición. Aunque también sabia que si ella no hubiera propuesto el divorcio, lo habría hecho el.

-¿Qué otra condición?

-Será un matrimonio solo… nominal.

-Un matrimonio…- Roy entrecerró los ojos-.¿Que significa eso?

Riza noto que el pulso se le aceleraba en el cuello.

-No lo vamos a…. consumar- Roy arqueo una ceja-. No me mires así- añadió Riza.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo, pequeña?

-No estaría bien.

-Somos adultos y nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro. ¿Por que no está bien?

-Por que complicaría las cosas. Ya te lo he dicho.

-Cuando lo dijiste, no sabíamos lo que nos esperaba por delante. Ya lo sabemos. Hemos visto a la niña y por que la abuela de Jean se resiste a entregárnosla- Roy le tomo la cara entre las manos-. Incluso hemos encontrado la forma de vencer esa resistencia. ¡Que complica que estemos juntos un tiempo?

-Somos los tutores de Lucia. Es una responsabilidad que vamos a tener durante mucho tiempo. Es como un… equipo de trabajo.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Te acostarías con alguno de tus compañeros?

-Si conocieras a los subordinados de m brigada, no me lo preguntarías.

-No voy a discutirlo. Esas son mis condiciones.

Roy frunció el ceño. Evidentemente, no te acostabas con uno de tus subordinados si querías mantener las relaciones de trabajo después de terminada la relación, que siempre se terminaban. Así eran los hombres y las mujeres. Sin embargo, ellos habían estado a punto de infringir esa norma. Ya se sentían atraídos y habían estado juntos y la verdad es que el quería mas. Y ella también. Lo sabia por como se entregaba a sus brazos.

-Nada de consumación- repitió ella con un ligero temblor en la voz-. Si quieres que acepte casarme contigo, tú tienes que aceptar esa condición.

- Haber si lo he entendido. Yo te doy mi apellido y tu, a cambio, me das una cama vacía y un divorcio inmediato, ¿es así?

-¡Qué encanto! ¿Vas a darme tu apellido?- Riza ladeo la cabeza-. Entérate, solo vas a darme un matrimonio que no quiero.

-Deja de señalarme con el dedo.

-Vamos a hacerlo por nuestros amigos, por su hija, no para que te acuestes conmigo

-He dicho que dejes de señalarme con el dedo Elizabeth.

-Yo he dicho que lo tomas o lo dejas. O lo hacemos a mi manera o… ¿Qué haces?

Roy la abrasó y le dio un beso en la boca desenfrenado e interminable. Riza forcejeó hasta que se dejo llevar por el calor que le abrasaba las venas. Susurró el nombre de el, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos mientras Roy le acariciaba la espalda y la estrechaba contra si.

Entonces, el la aparto de si.

- La primera regla de cualquier negociación es no poner condiciones que no vas a cumplir- dijo el fríamente.

Riza se abalanzó sobre el.

-Desgraciado, mal nacido…

Fue a darle una bofetada en la cara, pero Roy la agarro de la muñeca.

-Cuidado con lo que dices y con lo que haces, pequeña. Sigo siendo criado en el Este y me tomo los insultos muy en serio.

Roy la soltó y ella se dejo caer contra la pared. Temblaba de ira. No podía hacer nada. No podía pegarle, no podía largarse de la habitaron, ni si quiera podía decirle que durmiera en otro sitio…

El agarro una almohada y una manta y se instalo en la butaca mas alejada de la cama.

-Quédate con la cama. Si dices algo mas esta noche, te prometo que te arrepentirás.

-De lo que me arrepiento- grito Riza- es de haberte conocido.

Riza lo dijo cuando el ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño y había cerrado la puerta.

-------------------------------------------------0--------------------------------

Roy se miro en el espejo. Quería desahogarse a puñetazos. Abrió el grifo del agua fría y se mojo la cara. Podía montarse en el coche y conducir un rato. La vieja bruja lo oiría, pero seguramente ya había oído la discusión con Riza. El único problema de irse con el coche era que Riza cerraría la puerta con llave. Tendría que tirar la puerta de un patada cuando volviera, pero no era una mala idea por que luego la tomaría entre sus brazos, la llevaría a la maldita cama y la besaría sin compasión hasta que…

No era un hombre que forzara a una mujer, pero ese era el meollo del asunto. Por eso estaba tan furioso. Los dos sabían que no tenía que forzar a Riza. Ella acudiría anhelante. Separaría los labios para que el la besara y se entregaría encantada y deseosa.

Roy volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se encontró con un desconocido.

¿Complicaciones? Quiso reírse. Esa era una palabra demasiado sencilla. Estaba desesperado. Tenía la tutela de una niña y pronto se casaría. No se acostaría con ella, pero tampoco era un animal en celo. Se casarían, volverían a Central y el matrimonio pasaría a la historia. Se sintió mejor.

El agua seguía corriendo y metió la cabeza debajo del grifo. Ya podía volver y comportarse como un persona civilizada. Incluso pediría disculpas a Riza.

Sin embargo, ella estaba dormida. Roy apago la luz, se acomodo en una butaca en la que no cabía y durmió un par de horas. Se despertó justo después del amanecer. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero tenia la sensación de dominar sus sentimientos. Bajo a la cocina, se hizo un café y se encerró en la biblioteca para hablar por teléfono con Maes, le contaría lo que había programado, luego se disculparía con Riza por haberse enfadado la noche anterior y le diría que no tenía inconvenientes con la condición de no consumar el matrimonio.

Roy entro en su dormitorio.

Ella estaba tumbada de costado. Se había dormido vestida, como el. El cabello estaba extendido por la almohada y los labios ligeramente separados. Tenía la falda levantada hasta medio muslo. Sus piernas eran hermosas. Pero todavía podía dominarse y disculparse.

-Riza…

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro. El le dijo que se casarían al anochecer.

-¿Al anochecer?- Riza baria sus ojos ámbar.

-Si- se sintió orgulloso de lo tranquilo que parecía-. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Ella se sentó en la cama y levanto los brazos para apartarse el cabello de la cara. Roy se fijo en sus pechos, ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? El ya no era un adolescente.

Casarnos… ¿tú y yo?

-Si. Además ahí algo mas que debería haberte dicho anoche.

Estaba a punto de disculparse, pero era tan hermosa…

-¿Qué deberías haberme dicho?

Tranquilo, le dijo que había estado pensando en la segunda condición.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunto ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y… Tendré paciencia. Esperara a que recuperes el juicio, pequeña.

--------------------------------------------0------------------------------------

Ya esta, el chap que correspondía a hoy, espero me perdonen por el atraso (realmente me sentía muy mal ayer por no haber podido cumplir) pero no fue culpa mía, gracias a todos y nos leemos mañana si Dios y la page quieren ciao.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21:**

Habían pasado una noche en el Este y Roy ya se había convertido en un hombre arrogante y convencido. Afortunadamente, era tan abiertamente egocéntrico que era muy fácil olvidarse de el.

Ella se había enfadado cuando el la reto, que no había podido pensar con claridad. Pasaron unas horas antes de que ella pudiera comprender como tenia que tratar aquel asunto. Sencillamente, lo pasaría por alto.

El sabía que no daría la espalda a Lucia. Ella se casaría y el se limitaría a esperar a que ella acudiera a su cama.

Ni siquiera se molesto en responder. Paso junto a el y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando ella volvió al dormitorio, el ya no estaba y había logrado evitarlo todo al mañana, pero a medio día ella entró a la biblioteca y se lo encontró hablado por teléfono. Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse otra ves, pero oyó parte de la conversación.

- Si- dijo el- efectivamente. La salida del tren esta prevista para las ocho de la tarde.

Estaba reparando el viaje de vuelta. Adiós al Este. Pronto podría decirle a su futuro marido que se fuera al infierno. Estuvo sonriendo toda la mañana solo de pensarlo. Hasta que Roy salio al jardín, donde estaba ella con Lucia sobre su regazo, y le dijo que le quedaba una hora. Ella se sintió dominada por el pánico, pero lo disimulo.

-Una hora… ¿para que?- pregunto ella con aire de inocencia-. ¡Ah, claro! Se me había olvidado la boda…

Roy no sonrió. Estaba muy serio y muy guapo con un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca y el cabello mojado y peinado. Cualquier mujer habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en su cuerpo, pero ella no. Ella sabia que, además de consumar el matrimonio, el quería la pasión que la dejaba desarmada e indefensa, que le destrozaría el corazón cuando acabara aquella pantomima.

-Estaré preparada- dijo ella inexpresivamente-. No te preocupes.

El esbozó una sonrisa que le altero el pulso.

-No me preocupo de nada, pequeña.

Roy se marcho, ella le dio el bebe a la enfermera y se concentro en que estaría en el tren antes de que se hubiera secado la tinta del certificado de matrimonio.

-----------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Se casaron en una sala preparada para matrimonios civiles. Ella había esperado un sitio sórdido y un funcionario aburrido, pero la sala era muy bonita y el representante civil encantador. Le dijo que creía que era la novia más guapa que había visto y que le deseaba mucha felicidad. Riza, con la guardia baja, noto que se le empañaban los ojos de lágrimas. La había impresionado que le desearan felicidad. Una mujer debía ser feliz el día de su boda. Riza no se había parado a pensarlo. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habría soñado casarse con el hombre que tenia a su lado. Naturalmente, nada de aquello era real, pero si Roy la hubiera amado, el habría querido algo mas que su amor. Habría querido todo; su corazón, su cabeza, su autentica esencia…

La ceremonia fue breve. Cuando termino, la señora Havoc les estrechó la mano. La enfermera se seco las lágrimas y dio un beso en la mejilla a Riza.

-Estoy satisfecha- concedió la señora. La reina les había dado su bendición. Riza noto que se relajaba. Miro disimuladamente el reloj y se sintió mejor todavía. Faltaban dos horas para tomar el tren.

-Roy- dijo ella melosamente mientras se estrechaba contra el-. ¿No crees que deberíamos ponernos en marcha?

El la miro como si hubiera dicho algo muy raro.

-Ya se que quieres que estemos solos, pequeña, pero creo que deberíamos charlar un momento con nuestros invitados.

¿Invitados? La señora y la enfermera eran los testigos, pero decidió seguirle el juego y lo tomo del brazo.

-Estoy segura de que la señora Havoc lo entenderá. Puedes llamarla desde el tren…

La sonrisa de Roy le puso los pelos de punta.

-¿Qué tren, cariño?- le pregunto el.

-El que sale a los ocho desde la estación… El que nos llevara a Central…

- Ah, ese tren- Roy la tomo de la cintura-. Desgraciadamente, se ira sin nosotros.

-Pero te oí en la biblioteca- Riza lo miro fijamente-. Hiciste las reservas…

- Estaba cancelando los pasajes que había reservado- Roy sonrió sin ganas-. La señora Havoc nos ha propuesto que nos quedáramos un poco mas.

-¿La señora nos ha propuesto…?- Riza intento soltarse, pero Roy no la dejo-¿Has aceptado sin consultarme?

-Podemos considerar estas semanas como la luna de miel- explico el delicadamente.

Ella sabia que lo decía por la señora, pero le daba igual. Si acaso, la enfurecía más. ¿Creía que esa farsa de matrimonio le daba derecho a tomar decisiones por su cuenta?

-Quiero irme a casa inmediatamente.

-Harás lo que te digan, Elizabeth- replico el sin atisbo de una sonrisa.

Riza parpadeo. El encargado de la boda, la señora y la enfermera observaban la escena con interés, pero sin ninguna preocupación. Ella estaba en una ciudad extraña, sin dinero ni amigos. Comprendió que estaba completamente sola.

---------------------------------------0--------------------------------------

Una hora mas tarde, cuando estuvieron en la suite de un hotel que daba sobre el mar, Riza se volvió hacia el con una furia in disimulada.

-Has tenido todo el día para decirme esto- espeto ella entre dientes.

Roy suspiro. Estaban en la terraza y el se imagino a otras parejas abrasadas mientras miraban la puesta de sol. No sabia muy bien por que quería un hotel tan romántico; aquello solo había sido un matrimonio fingido y ella estaba furiosa por tener que quedarse en el Este, pero tampoco la habían condenado a cadena perpetua con un salvaje en la celda…

-La señora me lo comunico a última hora de la tarde.

-¿Qué no nos daría a Lucia hasta que estuviera convencida de que estamos casados?

-Si.

-Claro que estamos casados. ¿Qué crees que hemos hecho en el ayuntamiento?

-Una farsa. Se ha dado cuenta.

-Te lo dije.

-Si vas a empezar con los reproches, se precisa. Dijiste que no se tragaría nuestra decisión de casarnos.

-Tu decisión, Mustang. No la mía.

-El pensó responder, pero decidió que no iba a discutir con Riza.

-Se ha comprometido a darnos a Lucia cuando pase el mes.

-¿Cuándo pase…? Faltan tres semanas ¿Qué tenemos que hacer durante ese tiempo?

-He alquilado una casa.

-¿Nunca vas a consultarme nada?- le pregunto Riza en jarras.

-No había tiempo.

-Ya lo veo. Solo hay tiempo para intentar acostarte conmigo contra mi voluntad.

Roy hizo un molimiento rapidísimo y la agarro de la muñeca.

-Por fin ahí algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. Desearte en esa cama fue un error.

-Me alegro de que…

-No se en que estaría pensando. Un hombre quiere acostarse con una mujer, no con una arpía- le soltó la muñeca y se aparto.-. No me esperes despierta- añadió con desden-. Llegare tarde.

Riza lo miro mientras salía de la terraza.

-Cerrare con llave. ¡Recuérdalo!

Roy se echo la chaqueta al hombro.

-Al menos hay un sofá y no me destrozare la espalda en una butaca para enanos.

-¿Me has oído, Mustang? He dicho que…

El se volvió con la mano en el picaporte.

Te he oído. Puedes estar tranquila, Hawkeye. No pienso incumplir tu condición.

Roy cerró con un portazo y ella se quedo con la mirada calvada en la puerta. Por algún motivo incomprensible, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me alegro de saberlo- susurró ella-, pero por tu brillante idea ya no me llamo Hawkeye

-----------------------------------------------0--------------------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les hay gustado el chap y estamos comenzando con la cuenta regresiva, solo faltan 5 para saber en que terminara todo este embrollo.

Como siempre agradezco a quienes leen y por supuesto a los que se dan el tiempo de dejarme su opinión así que:

**Azumi-93**: Gracias por el apoyo y si, gracias al cielo funciono (tu sabes que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mi), me alegra que te haya gustado el chap y y falta poco, nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Sobre el chap, fue un placer. Espero que también este te haya gustado y ya ves, las cosas se van aclarando y el final se acerca a pasos agigantados, nos leemos mañana

**Hanae**: Si, me alegra que te haya gustado y como ves ya se casaron, pero no todo se ve color de rosa, el final ya se acerca para ver como termina todo, nos leemos mañana

**Unubium**: vaya condiciones, pero quizás después de todo esto salga algo bueno, ciao.

**Espiaplan**: Gracias por el comentario y como ves a pesar de estar casados siguen discutiendo, pero de apoco se irán entendiendo, ya falta poco para terminar con este suplicio, nos leemos mañana

**Walku-chan**: Si, ya están casados y peleando para variar un poco, pero ya veras que de a poco las cosas se solucionan, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22:**

La noche era oscura como boca de lobo. No había luna ni estrellas. Ni siquiera había una farola en el apartamento. El silencio era abrumador. Roy se bajo del coche y entro en el hotel. Subió hasta su piso y entro en la suite. La sala estaba oscura y espero un momento hasta que la vista se adapto. Lo primero que vio fue la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Ella había recapacitado y estaba esperándolo en la cama…

¡Maldición! Había dejado la puerta abierta solo por un motivo. Se había largado.

Roy dejo la chaqueta en una butaca y encendió la luz del dormitorio. Efectivamente, se había marchado. La cama seguía intacta, pero la maleta estaba al lado del armario.

-Riza…

Fue al cuarto de baño y estaba vació.

-Riza… Elizabeth…

La terraza también estaba vacía,. Se asomo por la barandilla y miro al mar.

-Roy…

El se volvió hacia la sala y vio que la rendija de luz que llagaba del dormitorio iluminaba el sofá y al la mujer que estaba acurrucada en el.

-Riza.

Fue apresuradamente donde ella con ganas de insultarla, pero al verla comprendió que su furia solo pretendía disimular la sensación de alivio.

Su mujer estaba sentada en un rincón del sofá. Llevaba una bata y el cabello le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada dorada. Cuando la miro, Roy comprobó que tenían los ojos irritados.

El se planteo todo tipo de posibilidades acompañadas de una ira descomunal. Algo le había hecho daño.

Se planto delante de ella y la tomo de las manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella bajó la cabeza y la sacudió.

-Maldita sea. ¡Dime que ha pasado! ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?- la apremio el.

Ella negó con la cabeza y el se sintió mas tranquilo.

-Pequeña- insistió el mas delicadamente- Dime por que lloras.

-No lo se- susurró ella-. No se por que lloro.

Ella sabia que podía parecer una tontería, pero era verdad. Roy había estado fuera unas horas y ella había estado llorando casi todo el tiempo sin saber por que. Quizás hubiera sido por que sabia que estaba furioso y conduciendo el coche o por que se lo imaginaba en la barra de un bar sonriendo a una desconocida que estaría encantada.

Quizás fuera por que era su noche de bodas, verdadera o no, y por que ella había estado engañándose y engañándolo desde que decidieron casarse. Había fingido que no quería que la tomara en sus brazos, que la besara, que le susurrara…

Roy le aparto os mechones de la cara.

-Riza- susurro el-. Pequeña, lo siento…

-No tienes que sentir nada- Riza sacudió la cabeza-. Tenías razón. Teníamos que casarnos y convencer a la señora de que la boda era autentica.

-Pero tenía que habértelo consultado. Tú tenías razón. No estoy… no estoy acostumbrado a tomar decisiones conjuntas. Nunca debería haber esperado algo de ti.

-Esperado… Riza se sonrojo un poco-. ¿Te refieres a la consumación?

-Yo quería estar contigo, Riza. Besarnos, abrasarnos y luego hacerte el amor- le tomo la cara entre las manos-. Nunca esperaría que te humillaras ante mi. Tienes que saberlo aunque yo dijera muchas tonterías.

-Lo se- Riza esbozó una sonrisa vacilante.

-Da igual cuanto desee un hombre a un mujer, ella también tiene que desearlo a el

-¿Sabes?- le pregunto ella con la misma sonrisa vacilante. Cuanto mas tiempo estamos aquí en el este, más terco pareces.

-Lo se, pequeña, pero es parte de mi esencia, y la de mis antepasados.

Se hizo un silencio y ella resoplo.

-Si vamos a sincerarnos…

Si…

-Entonces…- Riza levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de el-. Yo deseaba tanto estar contigo como tu.

Roy noto que la sangre le hervía.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, si, si…

Roy la beso en la boca larga y profundamente. Ella gimió levemente mientras el se apoderaba de su boca. Riza se levanto y el la estrecho contra si...Pudo notar el calor y la delicadeza de su cuerpo a través de la bata. Ella suspiro y le tomo la bata entre las manos. La llevo hasta el dormitorio sin separar los labios ardientes de ella. La lámpara que Roy encendió al buscarla, arrojaba una tenue luz sobre la cama. Se pusieron al lado y el le beso los ojos, la boca y el cuello. Ella inclino a cabeza hacia atrás y Roy noto que empezaba a temblar.

-Roy…

-Si, cariño; si, pequeña…- le tomo la mano, la beso y la tendió en la cama-. Yo siento lo mismo.

Estaba demasiado ansioso y Roy se dijo que tenia que tomárselo con clama. En muchos sentidos, aquella seria la primera ves que estarían juntos.

Le soltó el cinturón de la bata, se la quito de los hombros y dejo que cayera al suelo. Llevaba una ropa interior sencilla, eso le provoco un momento de duda, se daba perfectamente cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de traspasar. Bajo la cabeza y la beso en los labios.

-Eres maravilloso- le susurró mientras comenzaba a acariciarla sobre el sujetador.

Riza dejo escapar un gemido. Roy levanto la cabeza para mirarla y vio su expresión de placer y anhelo- El suspiro y supo que iba a resultarle difícil contenerse. Sin embargo sabía que tenía que tomarse su tiempo para que esa noche fuera inolvidable para ella.

Le soltó el sujetador, Tenía unos pechos perfectos. Los tomo entre las manos y la miro a la cara mientras le recorría los pezones con la yema de los dedos. Ella tenía la respiración entrecortada y susurraba el nombre de Roy. El le acaricio la espalda hasta que ella se arqueó contra el, pidiéndole mas.

Comenzó a quitarle lo que le quedaba de ropa. La sujeto de las manos mientras ella suspiraba. Le beso los dedos y descendió hasta sus hombros. Para luego detenerse a contemplar sus pechos. Ella hizo un gesto automático de pudor y Roy le tomo las manos para besarle las palmas.

-Quiero verte, pequeña.

Dio un paso a tras y la miro de arriba abajo. Era perfecta. Aquellos pechos, aquel rostro, aquella cintura estrecha, la curva de las caderas, las piernas hermosas…

Era suya y tenia que poseerla en ese momento si no quería volverse loco.

Roy desnudo, y se tumbo a su lado. Al notar la piel de el sobre su cuerpo, Riza se cimbreo y susurró el nombre de Roy. El la beso apasionadamente en la boca, le mordió el cuello, sabia lo que vendría en un segundo.

-Riza, pequeña, tendré cuidado…

-Lo se, confieso en ti – susurró el ella.

Aquellas palabras lo enardecieron tanto como sus caricias, despacio le separo los muslos.

-Ahora…- pidió ella.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire cuando el entro en ella. Y ella dejo escapar un pequeño gritito.

Riza…- la tomo de las manos-. Elizabeth.

Ella se agito bajo el y volvió a susurra el nombre de Roy. Gimió cuando el arremetió contra ella.

Roy se inclino sobre ella para deleitarse con su aroma a vainilla y a su esencia. La beso en la boca, en el cuello y en los parpados cerrados.

-Roy…

Ella le rodeo el cuerpo con la piernas y se estremeció y se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo. Roy pensó que nada podía ser mejor. Luego de años de búsqueda y anhelo había encontrado a la persona que necesitaba a su lado.

----------------------------------------------0-----------------------------------

-Se durmieron abrasados.

Una hora más tarde, volvieron a hacer el amor. En algún momento Roy apago la luz y los tapo con las sabanas. Se durmiera n hasta que los despertó una llamada en la puerta.

-¿Quién será?- pregunto Riza.

-Yo me ocupare- Roy la beso con delicadeza- Pero, primero, buenos días, pequeña.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-No abras- le propuso ella con suavidad-. Quien quiera que sea, ya se ira.

-Mejor que no. Es nuestro desayuno y tengo un hambre voraz.

Me has convencido- Riza se rió levemente-. Abre la puerta.

-Solo si me prometes que no te moverás.

-Te lo prometo- le dijo con tanta prontitud que Roy supo que era mentira.

-Si te mueves de esta cama, tendrás que pagar una multa.

-Mmmm- murmuró ella risueña.

Sin embargo, se impuso el estomago. Roy se levanto y se puso los pantalones.

Riza salto de la cama, se puso la bata y fue al cuarto de baño. Se lavo los dientes, se peino un poco y se miro al espejo. Vio el reflejo de una desconocida que le sonreía. Tenia los ojos brillantes, la piel resplandeciente y los labios rosa y levemente inflamados, pero sobre todo, aquella mujer del espejo paresia feliz. Parecía, se sentía como una mujer que estaba…

-Vaya- Roy la abrasó por la espalda-. Creías que ibas a escapar de mi, ¿verdad?

-Ella se volvió. Hasta el sonido de su vos hacia que e sintiera feliz. Se le acelero el pulso con una sensación mucho más poderosa que el deseo.

-Riza, ¿que te pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza incapaz de articular una palabra.

-¡Que pasa?- repitió el sin sonreír-. ¿Te arrepientes de lo de anoche?

-No… fue…maravilloso.

Si- le dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente-. Fue maravilloso. Tu fuiste maravillosa.

-Roy…- Riza tomo aliento-. Quiero que sepas que nunca… Lo de anoche fue…

-Lo se, y me alegro por eso- confirmo el con voz ronca.

-Me encanto lo de anoche. Todo lo que hicimos. Yo te…

Riza se callo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba punto de decir.

-¿Tu que...?- Roy le acaricio una mejilla.

- Estoy contenta con lo que ocurrió- respondió ella precipitadamente.

El asintió con la cabeza. Aquello era lo que el quería oír. ¿Realmente lo era…?

Se sintió en la cuerda floja y tuvo que besarla para olvidarse de todo.

------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Ya esta, espero que les haya gustado el chap y les recuerdo que mañana es el último chap de la semana.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que escriben y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Hanae**: Como ves, si mejoraron un poco, solo falta saber cuanto les durara esta tregua, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Xris**: Ya se reconciliaron, pero anules falta aclarar algunas cosas, el final ya está cerca así que nos leemos mañana. Ciao.

**Xanxe**l: Si, la verdad es auque las cosas no habían pintado muy bien, pero ya esta hecha la primera tregua, espero que les dure, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Si, las complicaciones los persiguen, pero tienen un mes para aprender a quererse o para matarse, nos leemos mañana.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23:**

La casa que había alquilado Roy era perfecta. Estaba en un acantilado al borde del mar y rodeada de flores. Una piscina en el borde del jardín parecía encontrarse con el horizonte y caer por el borde de la tierra. Roy observo a Riza mientras recorrían las espaciosas habitaciones. Quería que fuera una casa maravillosa para su mujer.

-¿Qué te parece?- le pregunto a Riza con un fingido aire desenfadado.

-Es preciosa- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Roy no se había dado cuanta de que había estado conteniendo el aliento.

-¡Fantástico!- le rodeo la cintura con el brazo.

-¿A ti también te gusta?

-Si tú eres feliz, yo soy feliz, pequeña.

------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

¿Feliz? Cuando pasaran tres semanas, Riza sabía que tenía que haber alguna palabra que describiera mejor lo que sentía. Rebosaba felicidad. Había entrado en un mundo nuevo. ¿Quién habría soñado que era lo que había buscado toda su vida?

Estaba sentada en el jardín y el corazón le desbordaba al ver a Roy jugando con la bebe. Tenía una niña a la que amaba y un hombre al que adoraba… y un matrimonio que era una farsa. ¿Qué había sido de su vida sin complicaciones? El matrimonio, el amor y los bebes eran para otras. Se lo dijo una vez a Gracia, ella quería un hombre sin complicaciones. Sin altibajos. Hasta que Roy irrumpió en su vida. El era exigente y tenia genio. Tomaba dediciones sin consultarla y cuando estaban cerca, no permitía que ella pusiera su corazón a salvo. La llevaba hasta lo más profundo, la elevaba hasta lo más alto… Lo amaba tanto que algunas veces se sentía mal por ello. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a un hombre que estar con el hacia que sollozara? Naturalmente, nunca se lo diría. Era un hombre bueno y cariñoso y la quería en su cama. Desde el principio había sido sincero en ese sentido.

Había veces en las que ella había esperado a que el sintiera algo mas que deseo. Su forma de mirarla y de pasarle la mano por la cabeza tenias que significar algo.

Riza sonrió cuando vio que el fingía comerse los dedos de los pies de Lucia y eso provocaba que la bebe riera.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, ella levanto los ojos y lo sorprendió mirándola de una forma que le altero el pulso. Pensó en preguntarle que sentía hacia ella. No lo hizo. Se necesitaban demasiadas agallas para preguntárselo. Podía no darle la respuesta esperada. Ella había perdido el corazón, pero no la sensatez.

Aun así, estuvo a punto de hacerlo la noche anterior. Después de hacer el amor, el noto sus lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?- le había preguntado el-. ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella estuvo a unto de contestarle que lloraba por que lo amaba y no quería hacerlo, pero Lucia empezó a llorar. Le tocaba el biberón y era el día libre de Gemma. Ella fue a levantarse de la cama, pero Roy la agarro de la mano.

-Quédate- le dijo el- Yo me ocupare.

-No- replico ella despreocupadamente, ya estoy levantada.

Calentó un biberón, tomo a la niña en brazos, se sentó en la mecedora y se lo dio deseando haber tenido el valor de haberle dicho la verdad y alegrándose de no haberlo hecho. El no había dicho nada de romper el pacto que tenían. Pronto volverían a Central y se divorciarían. Vivirían en la misma casa, criarían juntos a Lucia y ella fingiría que no le importaba lo que pasaba en la vida de Roy.

-¡Eh!

Riza levanto la mirada mientras el se sentaba en la hierba con la niña en brazos. Hacia calor y el solo llevaba puesto el taje de baño. Lucia llevaba un pañal con ositos y sonrió al hombre al que, evidentemente adoraba.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunto delicadamente Roy.

-No. Estoy tomando el sol.

El se inclino y la beso.

-¿Hay que cambiar el pañal a Lucia?

-Ya se lo he cambiado.

Lo dijo con tono orgulloso y no podía reprochárselo. La primera vez que le propuso que cambiara un pañal, el retrocedió espantado.

-¿Yo?- le pregunto el aquella ves.

-Tu- contesto ella-. Lo compartimos todo, ¿te acuerdas?

-Si, pero…- el arrugo la nariz-. La niña… la niña…

-Huele… Por eso hay que cambiarle el pañal.

En honor de la verdad, Roy se lo cambio. Le costo un poco, pero también le costo a ella. Estaba la hija de Gracia, pero las tías no entraban en ese tipo de asuntos. Ser madre era distinto.

No. Era una tutora. No era la madre de Lucia. No era la mujer de Roy. No era la mujer que el…

-Otra vez esa mirada. ¿Qué piensas Elizabeth?

El sonreía y ella noto un estremecimiento. ¿Acaso había algo mas maravilloso que un hombre impresionante con un bebe precioso en los brazos?

-Nada muy profundo. Estaba pensando que íbamos a comer.

Roy sonrió seductoramente y la miro con aquel brillo en los ojos que hacia que el corazón le palpitara a mil.

-Yo se exactamente lo que podemos comer. Vamos adentro, pequeña.

-La niña…

-Es hora de su siesta- Roy se levanto y alargo la mano-. Vamos.

Riza se dejo llevar al frescor de la casa. El había conseguido que sus órdenes parecieran deseos, aunque lo habría seguido en cualquier caso.

Ella cerro las contraventanas de la habitación mientras el acostaba a Lucia.

Roy volvió, la abrasó y la acompaño a un mundo que ella no sospechaba que existía.

Quizás no la amara, pero sentía algo por ella. Ningún hombre podía ser tan cariñoso sin sentir algo especial.

Roy la abrasó y ella pensó que lo amaba con toda su alma.

------------------------------------------0-------------------------------

Ella estaba dormida. Roy beso la cabeza de Riza. Le encantaba su aroma y tenerla entre sus brazos. La verdad es que la amaba e iba a volverse loco si no se lo decía pronto. Tenia que encontrar el mejor momento. Ya había habido unos momentos muy buenos, pero era un cobarde. Tenia miedo de que ella no sintiera lo mismo.

Nunca había sido tan cauteloso. Siempre había ido tras lo que quería sin vacilar.

Se convirtió en un alquimista estatal cuando Maes y Jean se conformaron con entrar al ejército. Subió rápidamente de rango cuando todo el mundo creía que nunca lo lograría. Había logrado hacerse de varios reconocimientos. Hasta entonces, se había fijado una meta y había ido por ella.

Aquello era diferente. Las veces anteriores había arriesgado la vanidad y el orgullo, pero esa vez era mucho más vulnerable. Era su corazón.

Pronto volvería a Central. Había pensado quedarse más tiempo, pero tenia un caso importante y tenia que cumplir con sus obligaciones. Desde muy pequeño, desde la muerte de su madre, había sido responsable de si mismo y a ser quien se ocupaba de todo. Hasta que apareció Riza. Ella suspiro y le paso un brazo por encima del pecho.

Al principio, el había negado sus acusaciones, pero sabia que tenia razón. Nunca pedía la opinión a nadie. Una cosa era tomar el timón de su casa, una cosa era dar ordenes para salvar vidas que dependían de ti, pero otra cosa era enamorase de una mujer independiente y terca. Aquello le preocupaba. Aunque durante aquellas tres semanas había aprendido que necesitaba precisamente una mujer como esa, le preocupaba lo que ella pensara de el. ¿Que pasaría si ella lo consideraba apabullante?

¿Qué pasaría si el le dijera que no quería divorciarse de ella? No quería arriesgarse a perderla por unas palabras dichas a la ligera.

Riza se agito en sus brazos y abrió los ojos.

-¿Me he quedado dormida?

Si, entre mis brazos, que es en donde tienes que estar.

Ella puso una expresión rara.

-¿Piensas eso? ¿Crees que tengo que estar entre tus brazos?

Ya había vuelto a meter la pata. Ya había dicho algo, llevado por su amor hacia ella, que ella tomaría como una demostración de su arrogancia.

-Pequeña, solo quería decir…

-Ya se lo que querías decir.

El creyó que lo había echado todo a perder por hablar precipitadamente, pero ella se puso encima de el, lo beso apasionadamente y se dejaron llevar.

-------------------------------------------0--------------------------

Ya esta, el ultimo chap de la semana y solo faltan tres mas para concluir con todo. Espero que les haya gustado y el lunes será la siguiente actualización,

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris**: Si, perece que las cosas marchan bien aunque aun no se deciden a ser sinceros, ya falta poco, así que es solo cuestión de tres chap mas para saber que ocurrirá realmente, un beso y nos leemos el lunes.

**Al Shinomori**: Realmente gracias, ocho chaps en un día es mucho y que te hayas dado el tiempo para dejarme tu opinión en cada uno realmente se agradece, como ves esta faltando poco, así que no leemos el lunes para ver como termina esto, ciao amiga y gracias nuevamente.

**Hanae**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y ya ves, las cosa parecen mejorar, se que ya estarás mas ocupada y te entiendo, desde el lunes comiendo con lo mismo así que espero te vaya bien y nos leemos luego, ciao.

**Unubium**: Es verdad, pero el chap de hoy fue tranquilo. Ya desde el lunes comenzaran a sufrir de nuevo, jejeje, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana.

**Espiaplan**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y como ves las cosas mejoran, aunque aun falta un poco, solo tres chapters mas y veremos como termina todo este embrollo, gracia por el comentario y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.

**Rinsita-chan**: No te preocupes, con saber que los leen me conformo, se que en cuanto tienen un tiempo me dejan algún comentario, ya falta poco y nos leemos el lunes, ciao.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24:

Los días pasaron hasta que solo quedo una noche. Gemma se había ido. Solo estaban Roy, Riza, Lucia y… una tensión en aumento. Riza estaba irascible y Roy también. El sabia por que estaba así. Todavía no había encontrado el momento de decirle que la amaba. En cuanto a Riza… el no encontraba un motivo, para que estuviera irascible. La noche anterior, después de cenar, se la encontró mirándolo con una expresión en la cara que no pudo interpretar.

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?

Ella trago saliva.

-Nada- contesto al cabo de unos segundos.

El supo que no era verdad, pero Lucia se puso a llorar y no insistió. La niña. Que normalmente era encantadora, había empezado a quejarse. La llevaron al medico y les dijo que tenia una infección en el oído. Le dieron un antibiótico y se turnaron para ocupase de ella. Naturalmente, no encontraba el momento mas adecuado para tener una charla en serio. Sin embargo, la noche anterior el estaba cansado. La niña se había recuperado y decidió que era el momento adecuado. Tenia que decirle que la amaba y que quería seguir casado con ella.

Roy pensó en salir a cenar. Tendrían que llevar a Lucia, pero conocía un restaurante con terraza. Cuando estuvieran tomando el café, la miraría a los ojos y depositaria el resto de su vida en sus manos.

Sin embargo, Riza no quiso salir. Dijo que ella cocinaría porque aquella seria la ultima cena. Fue una farsa impresionante.

-Te refieres a esta casa…- puntualizó Roy.

-O en cualquier otro sitio, dado mi talento par la cocina.

El sabia que estaba intentando quitar hierro, pero ¿Por qué había dicho algo así? ¿Estaba deseando volver a casa, agarrar las riendas de su vida y acabar con ese matrimonio?

No tenía sentido ponerse pesimista y quizás fuera una buena idea quedarse en casa. Estarían solos. Esperaría a que la niña se hubiera dormido y entonces a lo mejor hincaba la rodilla en el suelo y le decía lo que sentía.

Ya estaban casados, pero eso seria una declaración de amor para siempre y el se volvería loco si tenia que esperar. ¿Por qué no hacerlo en ese momento?

-Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar.

A ella debió de parecerle algo urgente porque se voltio con una expresión rara.

-¿De que?- le dijo con un tono tan apagado que Roy temía que supiera lo que iba a decirle y no quisiera oírlo.

-Pequeña- ala agarro de las manos-. Siéntate. Quiero decirte…

Sonó el teléfono y Roy soltó un gruñido, pero se dirigió a contestar y puso los ojos en blanco. No tenia ningunas ganas de hablar con la señora Havoc. Durante las últimas semanas los había visitado constantemente. Según ella, para ver a Lucia, pero en realidad no le quitaba los ojos de encima a lo que hacían Roy y Riza.

-Señora, yo le llamare…

La señora lo interrumpió. Roy suspiro, la escucho y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Riza en voz baja.

Roy sacudió la cabeza.

-Naturalmente- dijo el-. Muy bien. Lo agradezco. Lo se. Esta intentando que sea todo mas fácil. Gracias. Estaré en contacto. Muy bien. Adiós.

¿Que has hecho para que todo sea mas fácil?- le pregunto Riza.

El quería contestarle, pero antes tenía que decirle una cosa.

-Un momento, pequeña.

-Ahora, Roy. Te ha dicho algo que te ha dejado muy contento.

-Es verdad, pero quiero que sea una sorpresa- una sorpresa que merecía una celebración-. Riza, ¿segura de que no quieres salir a cenar?

¿El no quería pasar la última noche en esa casa que casi parecía su hogar?

-Si quieres salir- contesto ella con poco convencimiento-, podemos salir…

-Esta bien quedarse en casa. Quiero decir, quedarnos. Realmente, no es nuestra casa…

-Se lo que quieres decir.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se alejo. Roy miro su espalda y quiso ir tras ella para basarla, para decirle que estaba nervioso por que iba a pedirle que siguiera casada con el, que la señora le había dado una noticia muy buena, pero era mejor esperar un poco. Lucia estaría dormida y ellos se quedarían solos.

Roy se aclaro la garganta y saco a Lucia de su silla.

-Me llevare a la niña a la cuna. Sirve unas copas de vino…

-De acuerdo.

Riza espero a que el se fuera de la cocina y se agarro a la encimera por que creía que no la sujetarían las piernas. Tenia que hacerlo en ese momento. Había decidido decirle a Roy lo que sentía por el. Al menos, decirle que quería seguir casada con el una temporada, si el quería. Si el la besaba con la misma ternura que cuando la despertó en el dormitorio en la casa de la señora Havoc, quizás reuniera el valor para decirle que lo amaba. Sin embargo, ¿para que había llamado la señora Havoc? ¿Tendría que cambiar ella sus planes? No. Era la nieta de un militar. Y por primera ves en su vida entendía lo que el le decía de no retroceder jamás. Si no se arriesgaba, no ganaría.

Riza tomo aliento y empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera. Una cena perfecta, un buen vino y luego… se lo diría.

----------------------------------------------0----------------------------------

Si no se arriesgaba, no ganaría… pero nada ocurrió según lo previsto.

Ella preparo la cena en la terraza y a mitad del primer plato, un nubarrón negro apareció de repente, se puso encima de ellos y descargó sobe la terraza. Riza grito y Roy se rió. Agarraron el vino, los platos y los cubiertos y se metieron en la casa. Por lo menos, eso consiguió romper el silencio en el que estaban sumidos.

-¿Te has mojado, pequeña? ¿Quieres cambiarte?

-No, estoy bien.

-De acuerdo. Preparare la mesa en el comedor.

Riza metió el pollo con setas. Era su mejor plato, pero esa ves le había fallado. El pollo parecía de goma y las setas estaban pastosas.

-Esta delicioso- aseguro Roy.

-Esta espantoso- Riza dejo el tenedor- Roy…

-Riza…- dijo el justo en el mismo momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron. El dejo el tenedor, cerró los puños y apretó las mandíbulas. Riza sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. Parecía como si Roy fuera a regañarla.

-Tu primero- dijo ella.

-No. Empieza tu.

-Prefiero esperar.

El asintió con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. Se levantó y volvió a sentarse con los puños todavía cerrados.

-Maldita sea, Elizabeth…

-¿Si…?

-Hay una cosa que… quiero decirte desde hace unos días…

-Sigue.

-Primero te contare la llamada de la señora Havoc- empezaría por lo mas sencillo-. Al parecer, ha estado pensando en el futuro de Lucia y esta dispuesta a firmar unos documentos que le impidan reclamarla en el futuro.

Era una noticia maravillosa, pero no la que espera oír Riza.

-También me ha recordado que han terminado los treinta días de prueba. Yo le he asegurado que ya nos habíamos dado cuanta.

Riza asintió con la cabeza por que no se fiaba de su voz.

-Su oferta simplifica mucho las cosas. Significa que Lucia será realmente nuestra.

-No entiendo. Ya es nuestra.

-Bueno, si- Roy vacilo-, pero podría haber puesto pegas cuando nos divorciáramos.

Riza ya tenia, definitivamente, todo el alma en los pies.

-Nuestro divorcio…- musito ella.

-Efectivamente- Roy la agarro de la mano-. No estaba muy seguro de lo que habría dictado un tribunal si solicitábamos la tutela de Lucia después de disolver nuestro matrimonio.

-Disolver nuestro matrimonio…- repitió ella como una autómata.

Roy trago saliva. Aquello estaba saliendo fatal. Era más fácil enfrentarse a un ejército enemigo que decirle lo que sentía a la mujer que amaba. Además, ¿Por qué lo miraba de aquella manera? No sabía si estaba enfadada, triste o feliz. El quería que estuviera feliz.

-Todo lo que se me ha ocurrido fue que tendríamos que seguir casados un poco mas y eso no era lo que habíamos acordado.

-No- confirmo Riza tranquilamente.

-Ahora eso ya no importa. La señora Havoc no se va a interponer en nuestro camino- Roy tomo aliento. Había llegado el momento-. Ya no habrá batallas legales. Pequeña. Ya no tendré que pedirte que alarguemos nuestro pacto. Sencillamente, podemos ir a casa y estar juntos.

-Acostarnos, quieres decir…

Roy se quedo atónito.

-Bueno, claro, pero…

-No.

-¿Cómo dices?

Ella aparto la mano.

-He dicho que no vamos a volver a casa para vivir esa fantasía que te has inventado.

-Elizabeth, escúchame…

-Ya te he escuchado- Riza se levanto bruscamente-. Tienes razón. La buena noticia es que no tenemos que alargar nuestro pacto.

-No lo haremos, pequeña, porque…

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme así!

Roy también se levanto como impulsado por un resorte. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le había dicho a su mujer que podrían adoptar a Lucia y ser sus padres, que no quería divorciarse, pero ella lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Roy hizo un esfuerzo para no dejarse llave por su genio-. ¿No quieres tener a Lucia? ¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-Si quiero a Lucia, pero no quiero "estar" contigo.

-Pero yo creía…- Roy entrecerró los ojos-. Estas semanas, las veces que hemos estado juntos…

-Yo se lo que creías. Nuestro pacto terminaría, pero seguiríamos acostándonos…

-¿Podrías olvidarte del maldito pacto?

-Deja de gritar.

-No estoy gritando- grito Roy mientras daba un puñetazo en la mesa- Estoy hablando con sentido común, cosa que tú no haces.

-Yo si estoy hablado con sentido común, pero no te gusta lo que digo.

-¿Por qué estas tan furiosa?

-Que puedas preguntármelo significa que no tiene sentido tratar de explicártelo

Roy soltó una carcajada y se paso los dedos por el cabello.

-Estas loca- dijo mirando al techo-. ¡Completamente loca!

-Querrás decir que estaba loca- Ahora estoy muy cuerda.

-¡Maldita sea…!- grito Roy.

Lucia empezó a llorar.

-Mira lo que has conseguido. Has despertado a al niña- le recrimino Riza.

Roy tomo aliento. No podía ni quería creerse que ella no quisiera seguir casada con el, que no lo amara.

-Elizabeth, tenemos que hablar- le pidió con calma.

-Ya lo hemos hecho. No hay nada que decir.

-Maldita sea, Riza…

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Elizabeth- dijo el con tono amenazante- ¡Te prohíbo que hagas esto!

-No te has enterado, Mustang- replico ella entre risas-. No admito órdenes.

Ella paso de largo junto a el y Royo yo que se encerraba en el cuarto de la niña.

----------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Ya esta, el primer chap de la última semana, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que ya solo faltan dos más para acabar.

Un dato de utilidad es que acabo de subir otra adaptación para reemplazar a esta se llama " Una vida entre dos mundos" y espero que les guste.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y especialmente a los que dejan su opinión así que:

**Xris:** si ya falta poco, el miércoles terminamos con todo este drama, pero hoy he subido una nueva historia que espero les guste para reemplazar a esta, gracias por tus buenos deseos y no te preocupes, siempre me haré un tiempito para las actualizaciones, ciao.

**Xanxel**: Me alegra que te haya gustado y ya ves, solo dos chap mas para saber como termina todo este embrollo, así que nos leemos, mañana.

**Walku-chan**: Falta lo ultimo, comenzó la cuanta regresiva y espero que te haya gustado la historia, además hoy acabo de subir la adaptación que reemplazará a esta y espero que te guste, la historia realmente es hermosa, un beso y nos leemos mañana.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25:**

Roy no la siguió. Riza oyó el portazo de la puerta de la calle y el ruido del motor del coche. Perfecto, si se daba prisa, nunca volvería a verlo hasta después del divorcio y lo haría solo por Lucia.

La niña seguía sollozando, Riza la tomo en brazos.

-No llores, cariño. Todo saldrá bien.

Los sollozos fueron remitiendo y Riza le dio un beso antes de dejarla en la cuna.

-Vamos a irnos de viaje- murmuró Riza- ¿No te parece divertido?

Riza le dio otro beso y se fue a la suite. La suite que había compartido con Roy.

La cama deshecha donde había compartido tantas noches con Roy.

¡El maldito tirano, egoísta y calculador! Nunca lo había amado, solo había sido atracción.

Riza abrió la puerta del armario y puso la maleta en la cama.

Gracia la había acusado de no haber sentido verdadera pasión. Ya la había sentido y no le interesaba. Además., había resultado ser una sentimental que había creído que era amor. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonta? El amor era una mentira que los hombres habían inoculado a las mujeres para convertirlas en esclavas.

Riza guardó su ropa en la maleta. No toda. Al tener que quedarse, el coronel Mustang las había llevado a ella y a la niña de compras. Ella se había comprado un par de cosas, pero al día siguiente, la tienda le mando un montón de cajas con prácticamente todo lo que se había probado.

-Yo no he comprado estas cosas- comento ella.

-Lo he hecho yo, pequeña- replico el con una sonrisa- Ha sido un placer.

Efectivamente, todo aquel mes había girado alrededor del placer de el.

-Puedes quedarte con todas estas cosas- farfullaba Riza mientras iba de un lado a otro –No las quiero ni te quiero a ti.

Era una reacción comprensible. Había pasado muchas cosas en un mes. La muerte de Catherine y Jean, la tutela de Lucia, la irrupción de Roy que la arrastro a un sitio detenido en el tiempo, un matrimonio fingido… por lo menos tenia a Lucia.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tanto tiempo buscando sin saber que y allí la tenia. ¿Quién habría dicho que seria tan feliz siendo madre de esa niña? No era su madre, pero durante un tiempo lo había parecido. Roy, la niña y ella habían sido una familia. Las lágrimas le empañaron los ojos aunque no sabia por que. Siempre había sabido que el acuerdo con Roy no era definitivo. El único amor verdadero era el que sentía por Lucia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Hacia un segundo rebosaba de alegría, pero en ese momento solo quería hacerse un ovillo y quedarse dormida. Sin embargo la idea de dormir bajo el mismo techo que Roy le ponía los pelos de punta, pero seria peor tocar el tren con el al día siguiente y acompañarlo a su casa donde el había decidido que vivirían ella y Lucia. Ella no le pertenecía. Tampoco tenía que vivir en su casa y verlo seguir su vida como si ese mes no hubiera existido. Ni siquiera tenían que vivir en la misma ciudad. Había parejas divorciadas que vivían muy lejos y cuidaban igual a sus hijos.

Era hora de recuperar su vida. Necesitaba un plan. Lo primero era marcharse antes de que volviera Roy. Si no lo hacia, ella se pondría furiosa y el no merecía ni eso.

Se llevaría algo de ropa de Lucia, llamaría a un taxi y se iría… ¿A dónde se iría?

Lo más sencillo seria ir a casa de su abuelo que estaba en Central. Había decidido no ponerse en contacto aun con Gracia ¿Cómo podría explicarle esa farsa de matrimonio? Ellos solo les habían dicho que se casaban, no el motivo. Pero tendría que hacerlo, eso suponía…

Imposible. Nunca se escaparía de Roy en casa de su mejor amigo.

Si regresaba a Central y le pedía ayuda a su abuelo, Roy se encargaría de encontrarla y le exigiría que cumpliera el plan que el había trazado.

Roy no la había amado nunca. Y ella… ella tampoco lo había amado. Necesitaba un refugio seguro donde nadie la entregara a Roy antes d que estuviera preparada. Una ves divorciados, se vería con el para concretar los asuntos referentes a Lucia.

Solo había un sitio: En Ciudad del Oeste. Solo había un inconveniente: su madre. No seria fácil explicarle la situación, pero en cuanto viera a Lucia, se derretiría. Además, solo tendría que decirle a su padrastro que no quería que Roy se acercara a ella y el asunto estaría resuelto.

Decidido. Tenía la maleta hecha. Lleno una bolsa con las cosas de la niña y llamo a un taxi. Escribiría una nota para Roy. Seguramente estaría encantado de que ella se hubiera ido, pero se preocuparía por la niña. Agarro un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel.

"Lucia esta conmigo" escribió "me pondré en contacto contigo en cuanto me haya instalado" Era una nota clara y directa, dejo la nota en la mesa de entrada cuando un coche entro en el camino de la casa. Se le paro el pulso. ¿Seria Roy? Habría vuelto para decirle que… para decirle…

Sonó un hocinazo. Riza soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Era el taxi así que abrió la puerta.

-¡Un momento!- grito Riza.

Agarro a al niña y todo lo demás y cerro la puerta de lo que habían sido cuatro semanas de locura.

--------------------------------------------0---------------------------------------

Riza llamo a su madre desde la estación.

-Hola- la saludo animadamente-. ¿Estas de humor para recibir una visita?

-Cariño… seria maravilloso. ¿Cuándo?

-¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?- le pregunto Riza con cierta vacilación.

-¿Estas en la ciudad?

-Si. ¿Te parece bien? Si Dan y tu están ocupados…

- Elizabeth, que cosas dices. Nos encantaría verte. Es una sorpresa maravillosa.

-La verdad… Tengo otra sorpresa- Riza se lo pensó. Tenia que decírselo con cuidado por que su madre acababa de reponerse de un ataque al corazón-. He venido con alguien.

-¡Me encanta oírlo! ¿Cómo se llama?

-No es… un hombre- Riza tomo aire- Es un bebe…

Se hizo un silencio que pareció eterno.

-¿Cómo has dicho?

Riza cerro, los ojos. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y deprimida. Aunque no sabía por que. Había sobrevivido a un mes infernal. ¿Por qué estaba deprimida?

-Un bebe- contesto con cautela- Mama, te lo explicare todo cuando te vea.

-Dime una cosa, Riza. ¿El bebe es tuyo?

-Si, no- Riza suspiro-. Es mió legalmente. Yo no lo he traído al mundo.

-Ah, en ese caso, supongo que no hay un hombre en tu vida- parecía algo decepcionada.

-Ya, no- Riza colgó el teléfono.

--------------------------------------------------0---------------------------------

Estaban esperándola en la entrada de la casa. Su madre, tenia muy buen aspecto y su padrastro, Dan, era todo el una sonrisa, algo perpleja, pero franca. Elizabeth abrasó a Riza, miro a Lucia y suspiro de felicidad.

-Eres preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

-Se llama Lucia. ¿Te acuerdas de mi amiga Catherine?

-Si, claro.

-Catherine y su marido murieron en un accidente terrible y me nombraron tutora de Lucia

Era muy fácil contarlo si se dejaba de lado la parte de Roy. Ya se lo contaría luego.

- Que horror- Elizabeth miro a Riza.- Hizo muy bien al elegirte para que cuidaras a Lucia.

Riza parpadeo. Siempre había dado por supuesto que su madre no la consideraría apta para ser madre.

-¿Tu crees?

-Naturalmente, cariño. Tienes el corazón mas grande del mundo- extendió los brazos- Hola, Lucy. Ven con la abuela…

-Pero ella no es…

Riza quiso recordarle que no era su hija, pero la verdad era que Lucia, Lucy según su madre, era suya de corazón. Roy también la trataba como si fuera su hija. Si ella y Roy… si su matrimonio…

-Riza…- Elizabeth dejo de sonreír y le dio la niña a Dan-. ¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

Riza sacudió la cabeza, Nunca había sudo muy dada a contar sus problemas a su madre, ya que consideraba que ella ya tenia bastante con sus propios problemas.

-Cariño, por favor, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunto ella con delicadeza-. Parece como si tuvieras el corazón roto.

.Lo esta…- Riza sollozó y se arrojo a los brazos de su madre.

-------------------------------------------0----------------------------------------------------

Ya chicas, el penúltimo chap., solo queda mañana y sabremos como termina todo este embrollo.

Como siempre agradezco a todos lo que leen y especialmente a los que me dejan su opinión así que:

**Azumi-93**: Amiga, gracias por darte el tiempo de seguir la historia, ya esta llegando al final y solo un chap mas para terminar todo, me alegra que te haya gusto y no te preocupes, se que el colegio te consume y cuando tengas tiempo te pondrás al día, nos leemos mañana ciao.

**Xris**: Si, solo falta un chap para ver como termina todo, se que fue un tanto frustrante porque todo parecía ir tan bien pero ya veras, solo un poquito de paciencia y sabremos como termina esta pareja, ciao amiga.

**Hanae**: Si amiga, solo un chap mas y sabremos como termina todo esto, ya ves que todo se vuelve a complicar pero hay que tener fe, jejeje, espero que te interesa la historia que seguirá a esta y poder seguir contando contigo, ciao.

**Walku-chan**: Si, ya termina la historia, solo un chap mas y sabremos como terminara esta parejita, pero no te preocupes, comienzo una nueva adaptación que espero te guste, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos mañana en el ultimo chap, ciao.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26:**

Riza se sentó en un taburete de la cocina y agarro un tasa de te. Su madre había estado sensacional. No había hecho preguntas ni le había echado un sermón. Había dejado a Lucia en la cuna, había mandado a Dan a hacer unos recados y había hecho te. En ese momento iba de un lado a otro de la cocina. Parecía que no podía de dejar de hacer cosas. Riza había creído que lo hacía por que era lo que esperaba su padre, pero al verla se pregunto si estaría equivocada... Estaba pelando patatas sin dejar de vigilar el horno.

-Roas beef- le explico Elizabeth-. Es el palto favorito de Dan.

-También le preparabas a papa su palto favorito una ves a la semana.

-Claro. También hacia galletas de chocolate para ti… Me encanta hacer cosas para la gente que quiero.

-¿Por eso no decías nada cuando mi padre te arrastraba a vivir a otro sitio?

Nunca se había imaginado que le haría esa pregunta, pero una ves hecha, se alegraba. Su madre se quedo parada un minuto, pero sonrió y siguió trabajando.

-No me arrastraba, Riza, ¿de donde has sacado eso?

-Lo sabía. Siempre ponías ese gesto de "otra ves, no, por favor…"

-¿Otra ves, no?- Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza-. Si pensabas eso estabas equivocada. Reconozco me costaba empezar cada ves- se seco la manos y dio un sorbo de te-, pero entendía que tu padre tenia que seguir buscando su sueño.

-Entiendo.

-No- replico Elizabeth suavemente-, no lo entiendes. Sigue Riza. Di lo que estas pensando.

Riza la miro y comprendió que era lo que nunca le había preguntado.

-¿Y tus sueños, mama? ¿Eso no contaba?

-Tu padre era mi sueño. Antes de que me digas que permití que dirigiera mi vida…

-Yo nunca dije…

-No hacia falta, cariño. Eres transparente como el cristal- Elizabeth la tomo de la mano-. El era mi sueño y yo era el suyo.

-No digo que el no te quisiera.

-Mejor que no lo digas- Elizabeth lo expreso con delicadeza, pero con firmeza-. Tu padre era un alquimista y yo lo acepte así. Cambie una vida insulsa por otra impredecible y apasionante. Seguí al hombre que quería. Tu padre llegaba a casa y me decía: "Elizabeth, cariño, he oído hablar de una oportunidad nueva". Yo le contestaba: "Cuéntamela, mientras empiezo a hacer las maletas". Si crees que amar a alguien tanto como para seguirlo a donde el te lleve es una debilidad, entonces, Riza, todavía tienes que enamorarte de verdad.

Gracia le había dicho lo mismo hacia unas semanas. ¿Tenían razón su madre y su prima? ¿Había considerado que lo que sentía por Roy era una debilidad?

-Riza, cariño, te has enamorado, ¿verdad?

-Es demasiado tarde- contesto ella con un hilo de vos-. Además eso da igual. El era mi sueño, pero yo no era el suyo.

-Sécate los ojos- Elizabeth le dio un pañuelo-. Cuéntamelo todo.

Riza empezó desde el principio y no dejo nada en el tintero, ni lo mucho que lo amaba; ni cuanto anhelaba que el la correspondiera, que la adorara como ella lo adoraba a el, que tomara como verdaderos los votos que habían hecho en la boda.

-Quiero estar con él el resto de mi vida, pero el no lo quiere- miro a su madre con los ojos húmedos pero desafiantes-. No me dejara tirada cuando se canse de mí.

-¿Sabes lo que el siente? ¿Se lo has preguntado?

-Me lo dijo- la voz de Riza se quebró-. Me dijo que no tendríamos que preocuparnos por las batallas legales con la bisabuela de Lucia. Dijo que nuestro matrimonio no era un problema. Quiere el divorcio que pactamos el día que nos casamos y voy a dárselo. Entonces, me iré a un millón de kilómetros de distancia y no volveré a verlo, excepto cuando se trate de Lucia y…

-¿Cómo piensas hacer todo eso cuando yo no pienso consentirlo?- le pegunto una vos de hombre con tono furioso.

Los ojos de Riza lo miraban asombrados. Su madre lo miro con mas curiosidad que preocupación.

-Contesta, Elizabeth, ¿Cómo vas a divorciarte sin mi consentimiento?

Riza se levanto, tomo aire y se dio la vuelta. Roy estaba en la puerta de la cocina con las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. A ella se le animo el corazón, pero se acordó que era el hombre que quería dominarla. Quería su cuerpo, no su amor. Supo que no podía demostrarle cuanto daño le había hacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Roy? Te dije que yo me pondría en contacto.

-Cuando estuvieras instalada- añadió el con frialdad-. Me parecido una frase especialmente encantadora de una mujer para su marido.

-Solo soy tu mujer provisionalmente.

-Eres mi mujer hasta que yo lo diga- Roy miro a Elizabeth-. Usted debe ser la madre de mi mujer.

-Por ultima ves, Mustang, no soy tu…

-Efectivamente- Elizabeth extendió la mano- Encantada de conocerlo, señor Mustang. Mi hija me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-Serán mentiras -Roy sonrió y beso la mano de Elizabeth-. Estoy encantado de conocerla, señora. A pesar de las circunstancias.

-Llámame Elizabeth por favor.

-¿Que es esto?- intervino Riza con furia-. Mi madre esta encantada de conocerte y tu estas encantado de conocerla. Además, ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? No te dije donde estaría.

-Podemos hablar de eso mas tarde- Roy dejo de sonreír- Ahora, recoge tus cosas y a la bebe. Te vienes conmigo.

-Ella no va a ningún sitio si no quiere- intervino Dan, que había aparecido por detrás de Roy-. Riza, cariño, este hombre dice que es tu marido, pero lo echaré a la calle con mis propias manos si tú quieres.

-No lo intente- dijo Roy con calma- Usted es padrastro de Riza y me gustaría entrar con buen pie, pero es un asunto entre mi mujer y yo.

-Deja de decir eso- estallo Riza-. No soy tu mujer.

-Tengo un certificado que dice que lo eres.

-Es un trozo de papel.

-Un trozo de papel oficial. Recoge tus cosas, Elizabeth. Estoy cansado, tengo hambre y me niego a seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando de algo que ya esta decidido.

Riza lo miro fijamente. Estaba cansado, tenía ojeras y una barba insipiente. A ella le habría encantado besarlo para alejar a todos los fantasmas. ¿Estaba loca? ¿A quien le importaba que tuviera ojeras? ¿Por qué pensaba en el como su marido? No lo seria al cabo de un par de semana.

-No hay nada que hablar.

-Te doy cinco minutos. Si no lo haces, agarrare a Lucia debajo de un brazo y a ti debajo del otro y me marchare.

-¡Por favor! El numerito del déspota no funciona aquí.

Roy se acerco un paso con los ojos clavados en los de ella.

-¿Realmente pensaste que podías huir de mi, pequeña? ¿Creíste que no iba a seguirte?

-Tampoco me llames pequeña. ¿Qué pasa coronel? ¿He ofendido tu vanidad? ¿Tienes que ser tu el que se vaya?

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-Corta esta farsa, Mustang. Lo sabes muy bien. Tú eres el hombre, tu eres el que lo deja.

Roy se cruzó de brazos Tenia que hacer algo con ellos porque si no la agarraría por los hombros y la zarandearía hasta que reconociera que lo amaba y lo deseaba. Ella tenia que sentir lo mismo que el o se volvería loco.

-No puedes dejarme, No puedes divorciarte de mí sin mi consentimiento.

-Bienvenido al mundo real, coronel- Riza también se cruzó de brazos-. Estamos en el Oeste, no en esa maldita ciudad del Este. Puedo divorciarme y lo haré. No puedes impedirlo.

-Si puedo, pequeña- Roy esbozó una leve sonrisa-. Nos casamos en el Este.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo puede disolverse allí- soltó la mentira con absoluta naturalidad.

-¿Qué?- Riza retrocedió un paso.

-He dicho…

-Te he oído y no te creo. Tu dijiste que podía ir donde quisiera para divorciarme.

El se acordaba. Fue una estupidez decírselo, pero entonces no estaba loco por aquella mujer maravillosa y terca como una mula.

-Estaba equivocado.

-¡Ya! El hombre que lo sabe todo, equivocado… Imposible.

-No va a haber divorcio, pequeña- insistió el-. Nuestro bebe y tú se vienen conmigo.

Nuestro bebe… Las palabras eran muy precisas. Si las dijera sinceramente…

-No- a Riza le tembló ligeramente la vos-. No voy a ir contigo. No quiero vivir como tú has programado- noto que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar-. Se que serás un buen tutor para Lucia. No hablaba en serio cuando dije que me iría a un millón de kilómetros de distancia, pero no viviré en la misma casa que tu, no me acostare contigo…

-No vivirás en la misma casa que yo- replico Roy suavemente-, vivirás conmigo, dormirás conmigo y compartirás tu vida conmigo por que eres mi mujer y mi amor y nunca voy a renunciar a ti.

La cocina se quedo en silencio hasta que Elizabeth se aclaro la garganta.

-Dan. Creo que es el momento perfecto para que te enseñe esa zona del jardín que hay que mejorar.

-¿Ahora?- el tono era de incredulidad-. ¿Ahora mismo?

-Ahora mismo- corroboro Elizabeth con firmeza mientras pasaba junto a Riza y le daba un beso en la mejilla-. Buena suerte señor Mustang.

-Llámeme Roy- puntualizo el sin dejar de mirar a Riza.

-Claro- sonrió Elizabeth-. Los familiares no deben andarse con formalismos.

-¿Familiares?- pregunto Riza con indignación-. Mama, por amor de Dios…

Su madre ya había desaparecido con su padrastro del brazo. Roy y ella estaban solos.

Roy se acercó a ella. Riza retrocedió, pero tenía la encimera detrás y a su marido delante. Sin embargo, no era su marido, el no quería serlo.

-No puedes divorciarte de mi, pequeña.

-Claro que puedo- intento parece firme, pero no lo consiguió-. Es lo que pactamos.

La mirada de Roy era como una caricia en sus labios.

-Lo se- susurró mientras le tomaba la cara entre las manos-. Me acuerdo de todo…

-Roy, ni se te ocurra…

-¿Por qué no? Eres mía y si quiero besarte, puedo hacerlo.

-No soy tuya. No soy de nadir. Soy…

-Tienes razón. Solo eres tuya, Elizabeth, y te quiero mas por eso.

Riza estaba tensa, pero cuando la abrasó, ella dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Pequeña- le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla- Mírame. Así, con el corazón. Dijiste que querías divorciarte de mí y te creí, pero fui un tonto. Una mujer que se entrega a los brazos de un hombre, que le ha dado todo lo que ella es, no es una mujer que quiere dejarlo.

-¡No se que te has creído…!

Roy la beso en los labios. Fue un beso largo, calido y dulce. Riza se resistió, pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se aferraran a los de el y apoyar las manos en su pecho.

-Te quiero, Riza, y tú me quieres.

-¡No! No te quiero, Roy, no se por que has pensado…

Volvió a besarla y ella se estremeció.

-Tú siempre hablabas de complicaciones, pero la verdadera complicación fue la noche que reuní el valor para decirte que quería que nuestro matrimonio fuera verdadero.

-¿Qué?

.Me hice un lió. Tarde horas en darme cuanta del follon que había organizado- le tomo la cara entre las manos-. Quería que fuera perfecto, pequeña; quería decirte que te quería mucho; decirte que la señora Havoc había aceptado que adoptáramos a Lucia…

-Roy- Riza abrió mucho los ojos-. ¿Dijo eso?

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Y tu dijiste que estabas deseando dejarme.

-No. Yo nunca dije…- replico Riza.

-No lo dijiste. Me di cuanta cuando me tranquilice- la estrecho contra si y volvió a besarla-. Me entendiste mal y tu orgullo te hizo que me contestaras de la única forma que pudiste. Eres maravillosa, fuerte y valiente, pero casi me destrozas el corazón.

Riza rodeo el cuello de su marido con los brazos.

-Yo creí que amarte era una debilidad- dijo ella con suavidad-, pero estaba equivocada. Amarte en mi fuerza, Roy. Es para lo que yo he nacido. Es…

-Todo, pequeña. Lo se porque me pasa lo mismo.

Se sonrieron como un hombre y una mujer que habían pasado sus vidas buscándose. Entonces la habitación se lleno con los ruidos de un bebe que se despertaba.

-¡Lucia!- exclamo Roy.

-Mi madre la llama Lucy.

-A mi me parece un lindo nombre- concedió Roy con una sonrisa.

Roy rodeo la cintura de su mujer con el brazo y fueron a ver a su hija.

**Fin**

Ya chicas, el fin de la historia. Espero que les haya gustado porque realmente era una historia bastante tierna.

Supongo que esta no es una despedida si no que cerramos otro capitulo y espero poder decir que nos leeremos luego, aun tengo demasiadas ideas como para pensar en descansar tan pronto.

Como siempre agradezco a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer, a los que lo seguían día a día y a los que más de alguna ves se atrasaron y trataron de ponerse luego al corriente.

También agradezco a todas aquellos que se dan el tiempo dejarme su opinión, en primer lugar a **Xris**, ya que esta historia era para ti y me apoyaste en cada chap, gracias por eso, también a **Lady scorpio, Unubium, Hanae, Walku-chan, Rinsita-chan, Sherrice Adjani, Al Shinomori, espiaplan, AnneNoir, lili, Lucero, Azumi-93 ,Vickyta-chan, nairelena, Xanxel, FlameGirl-chan y The Hawk eye. **Saber lo que ustedes opinan me alegra el día, de verdad, eso no tengo como agradecérselos.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, detesto despedirme así que lo mejor es decirles que nos leemos mañana en una nueva historia, gracias nuevamente y ciao.

**VALE BLACK**


End file.
